Las armaduras de los fundadores
by theshadowhunter19
Summary: Durante cuarto año, Harry decide cambiar luego de que Hermione y Ron le dieran la espalda, luego de reunir a viejos aliados, herederos, criaturas magicas y gente que regresa a la vida. croosover con Naruto, Bleach, Zero no tsukumina, Neon genesis evangelion, rosario vampire, stawberry panic, high school dxd y tal vez mas.
1. Reuniendo a los aliados y entrenamiento

Harry estaba frustrado un momento estaba con su amigos cenando y al otro el maldito cáliz saca su nombre. Suspirando miro al cielo sabia que para sobrevivir tendría mucho que hacer. Estaba en la torre de astronomía mirando las estrellas. Ron y Hermione le habían dado la espalda, recordaba que había estado solo mucho antes de ir a Hogwarts.

-Pero eso no siempre ha sido así.-Pensó Harry mientras sacaba una fotografía de su bolsillo donde se veía, el mismo rodeado de amigos.

-Es hora de volver a ver a mis nacamas.-Dijo Harry cubriéndose con su capa de invisibilidad dejándose caer por el borde de la torre. El viento silbaba a su alrededor mientras se hundió en las sombras para surgir en un callejón del Callejón Diagon.

-Esta habilidad de moverse por las sombras es muy increíble.-Pensó Harry mientras empezaba a caminar rápidamente. Al mirar a Gringotts vio que lo estaban atacando enanos. Moviendo su mano las sombras congelaban a los gromos ayudando a los enanos.

Luego de una hora los enanos habían tomado Gringotts con ayuda de Harry. Luego de que todo estuviera organizado los enanos sonrieron poniendo en funcionamiento el banco. Una vez todo estuvo en marcha Harry fue guiado hasta un viejo amigo suyo.

-Es bueno verte, Mano de Hierro.-Dijo Harry al ver al enano.

-Lo mismo digo Shadow.-Dijo el enano mientras apretaban las manos.

-Sera mejor empezar.-Dijo Harry mientras le pasaban un pergamino y una daga. Harry no dudo en dejar caer su sangre en el pergamino haciendo que este se iluminara empezando a escribir las cosas de Harry. Mano de Hierro le quito el rastro del ministerio emancipando a Harry tranquilamente.

-Bueno esto es inesperado.-Dijo Mano de Hierro.-Casi nadie vivo puede decir que su pueblo tiene de aliado al ultimo descendiente de Merlin.-

-Disculpa mano de Hierro.-Dijo Harry confundido.

-Lo que sucede amigo mío es que tú eres el último descendiente de Merlin, Morgana, Gryffyndor y otros.-Dijo Mano de Hierro mostrándole los papeles de herencia mientras Harry le dijo sobre la profecía.

-Ya veo, deberé buscar a los otros y a mis nacamas para advertirles.-Dijo Harry mientras se incorporaba recibiendo dos papeles con nombres y direcciones.

-Son los dos herederos varones que faltan. Sabes que cuentas con el pueblo de Dublín-Dijo Mano de Hierro y Harry palideció ya que conocía a ambos.

-Son Nacamas, será mejor ir a buscarlos.-Dijo Harry mientras se desvanecía en las sombras.

Al poco Harry se estiro viendo que estaba en un bosque muerto donde estaba lloviendo, empezó a caminar rápidamente subiéndose la capucha de su capa negro que se había puesto. Luego de caminar unos minutos diviso a un chico de pelo castaño que vestía camisa blanca con pantalón marrón.

-Oe Tsukune.-Grito Harry haciendo reaccionar al chico que parecía apunto de caerse.

-Harry.-Dijo Tsukune alzando la vista para ver a su viejo amigo que lo atajo mientras este caía.

-Hombre lo mejor es salir de esta lluvia.-Dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a su amigo a caminar hasta su dormitorio.

-Gracias, Shadow.-Dijo Tsukune recibiendo un te que Harry había conjurado una vez estuvieron en la habitación de Tsukune.

-De nada Garrux.-Dijo Harry contándole la situación actual y su herencia como Heredero de Huffelpuff luego de mostrarle la carpeta de Huffelpuff mientras bebían te.

-Bien entonces me voy contigo Shadow sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.-Dijo Tsukune mientras Harry saco un baúl extra y Guardaron las cosas de Tsukune. Una vez ambos se cambiaron por uniformes de Hogwarts, se subieron la capucha con un encantamiento desilusionador encima y salieron a la lluvia caminando rápidamente hasta el túnel de salida. Una vez ambos entraron al túnel Harry los sumergió en las sombras. Tsukune miro alrededor pero solo había oscuridad mientras avanzaban por lo que parecía un pasillo hecho de oscuridad.

-Es un nuevo poder que tengo.-Dijo Harry.-Me permite viajar entre las sombras.-

-Cool.-Dijo Tsukune. Al poco salieron delante de una clínica en un pueblo donde estaba lloviendo en donde en la puerta salió un joven de pelo naranja con ojos marrones que vestía camisa blanca y pantalón gris que sonrió al verlos y avanzo hasta estrecharlos a ambos en un fuerte abrazo.

-Es bueno volver a verlos Tsukune, Harry.-Dijo el joven sonriendo suavemente.

-Lo mismo decimos Ichigo Kurosaki pero suéltanos que nos asfixias.-Dijo Harry y Tsukune asintió mientras Ichigo los hizo pasar mientras les pasaba Toallas para que se secaran.

-Y que los trae a ambos con este clima.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Ichi nii, recuerda que necesitamos ese remedio y en la clínica ya no hay.-Dijo Karin bajando en pijama junto con Yuzu ambas tambaleándose y con la cara ruborizada. Debido a que tenía los ojos cerrados no veían bien e iban a rodar por la escalera. Pero en vez de caer por las escaleras Harry se adelanto atajando a Yuzu con sus reflejos de buscador mientras Tsukune atajo a Karin.

-Estuvo cerca, Gracias Harry, Tsukune.-Dijo Ichigo mientras Harry dejo a Yuzu en el sofá luego de cargarla al estilo princesa mientras Tsukune también tenía cargada a Karin y la deposito en otro mueble.

-Que les sucede.-Dijo Harry.-Gripe o que.-

-Gripe, debo ir a comprar la medicina.-Dijo Ichigo suspirando.

-Quédate, Ichigo hay cosas que hablar.-Dijo Harry sacando dos pociones rojas de su cinturón.

-Que es eso.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Pocion contra la gripe.-Dijo Harry ayudando a beber a Yuzu mientras Tsukune ayudo a Karin a beber la pocion.

-Sabe horrible.-Se quejo Karin mientras a ambas gemelas les salía humo de las orejas pero la enfermedad se había desvanecido.

-Wau.-Dijo Yuzu asombrada y de un momento a otro la cara de las gemelas estaban nuevamente rojas y corrieron rápidamente a arriba saliendo de los brazos de los chicos.

-Muy bien que ha pasado.-Dijeron los tres rascándose la nuca.

-Sera mejor que vaya a ver que pasa.-Dijo Ichigo mientras subía por sus hermanas.

-Carnicero has que bajen esto es algo que los tres deben escuchar.-Dijo Harry.

-Entiendo, Shadow.-Dijo Ichigo mientras subía las escaleras. Al poco de subir Ichigo toco la puerta de sus hermanas.

-Karin, Yuzu, que sucede.-Dijo Ichigo.

-De donde salieron esos chicos.-Dijo Karin.

-Amigos míos, necesito que bajen me dijeron que había algo que debíamos escuchar los tres.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Ok.-Dijeron ambas aun ruborizadas mientras salían ya cambiadas con ropa abrigadora.

Se transitorios bien.-DIJO Ichigo.

-Si.-Dijeron ambas bajando con su hermano para ver a ambos chicos con baúles delante de ellos mientras Harry hacia una pocion, Tsukune estaba leyendo un libro.

-Que bueno que ya bajaron.-Dijo Harry. Una vez los tres Kurosaki bajaron sentándose en el sillón.

-Que sucede Shadow.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Muchas cosas.-Dijo Harry explicándoles la situación y su herencia moviendo su varita.

-Entonces los cinco somos herederos.-Dijo Karin asombrada.

-Exacto.-Dijo Harry guardando la pocion ya terminada.

-Entonces debemos entrenarnos.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Lo primero es reunir al viejo grupo.-Dijo Tsukune.- Luego de ver a nuestros Nacamas para saber quienes se nos unen debemos poner una base y estar listos para todo lo que vendrá.-

-Cierto.-Dijo Ichigo.-Karin, Yuzu lo mejor es que se queden mientras nosotros vamos por el viejo grupo.-

-Por que debemos quedarnos atrás.-Dijo Karin.

-Puede que alguien resulte herido y necesitaremos curarlos.-Dijo Harry.

-Entiendo.-DIJO Karin.

-Por ahora, lean mis libros de primer año.-Dijo Harry alcanzándoselos.

-Es mejor apurarnos.-Dijo Ichigo.-Voy a por Chad y Orihime.-

-Bien entonces Tsukune y yo iremos por los demás.-Dijo Harry.

-Cuidado, no sabemos quienes pueden atacarnos.-Dijo Ichigo abrazando a sus amigos y luego a sus hermanas que le devolvieron el gesto.

-Thunder una vez, Thunder por siempre.-Dijeron los tres varones. Al instante Harry y Tsukune se fueron por las sombras corriendo rápidamente mientras Ichigo se internaba en la lluvia corriendo.

Una vez salieron de la sombra Harry y Tsukune sintieron un mal presentimiento empezando a correr rápidamente. Luego de un rato vieron unas puertas con los guardias dormidos. Sin dudarlo ambos entraron ocultos en las sombras mientras avanzaban por los techos guiados por un hechizo de rastreo.

-Tsukune, ve por las cosas de Naruto yo lo buscare estamos en contacto.-Susurro Harry y Tsukune asintió perdiéndose en las sombras hasta llegar a un departamento. Luego de un momento forzó la cerradura entrando rápidamente guardando todos los pergaminos en silencio recogió todo lo de utilidad metiéndolo en una bolsa con hechizo expansor indetectable que le había pasado Harry. Luego de acabar viendo que solo quedaba basura en el departamento.

-Aquí Garrux, cuando éstas sombra.-DIJO Tsukune por intercomunicador.

-Delante de la torre inmensa.-Dijo Harry.-Naruto esta encerrado.-

-Voy para allá.-Dijo Tsukune saliendo mientras corría directamente hacia la torre nombrada encontrando a Shadow delante algo nervioso mientras ambos se cubrían con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

-Alguna idea de como rescatarlo.-Dijo Tsukune y Harry asintió mientras apuntaba hacia un bosque cercano con su varita.

-Es hora de rescatar a nuestro amigo.-Dijo Harry lanzando un hechizo a una sombra y en el bosque sonó una explosión mientras empezaba un incendio. Al instante vieron como mucha gente encapuchada salía de la torre a ir a ayudar a controlar el fuego. Harry y Tsukune entraron rápidamente a la torre bajando hasta los calabozos donde vieron a dos encapuchados torturando a un rubio.

-Maldito Kyubi.-Dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-Maldito serás tu.-Gruño Tsukune mientras desmayaba a ambos de un golpe con un fierro del piso.

-Naruto reacciona.-Dijo Harry dándole unas palmaditas al rubio.

-Harry, Tsukune.-Dijo Naruto.

-Venga Fox, nos largamos.-Dijo Tsukune mientras ambos soltaban a su amigo y se pasaban un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Gracias.-Dijo Naruto mientras Harry ayudo a incorporarse a Naruto. Los tres salieron lo más rápido posible de la celda y atravesaron una sombra justo a tiempo ya que un guardia llego una vez que habían desaparecido.

Ichigo corría lo mas rápido posible por la ciudad sintiendo que algo iba mal y debía darse prisa. Sin darse cuenta estaba usando Shumpo en su cuerpo humano. Rápidamente llego al departamento de su amigo mexicano que lo recibió algo extrañado.

Chad-Ichigo.-Saludo.

-Hola Chad, no hay tiempo para explicar pero necesito que vayamos por Orihime e ir a mi casa.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Sucede algo Ichigo.-Dijo Chad poniéndose su casaca.

-Muchas cosas, pero vamos por Orihime.-Dijo Ichigo mientras agarro a su amigo y empezó a usar Shumpo. Luego de llegar donde su amiga pelirroja también estaba extrañada ya que estaba con Tatsuki.

-Hey que sucede Ichigo.-Dijo Tatsuki viendo a su viejo amigo.

-Solo tengo un mal presentimiento.-Dijo Ichigo mientras ambas chicas lo seguían. Orihime intentaba seguir el ritmo pero ninguno de los tres estaba a la par de Ichigo que sin importarle nada cargo a ambas chicas en un hombro estando Tatsuki encima de Orihime ambas totalmente rojas y agarro a Chad antes de volver a usar Shumpo llegando a su casa entrando al mismo tiempo que salían Harry y Tsukune con Naruto ensangrentado de las sombras asustando a las gemelas.

-Mierda, Orihime ayúdalo.-Dijo Ichigo mientras las bajaba a ambas chicas. Orihime rápidamente empezó a curar a Naruto con su poder mientras Tatsuki golpeo a Ichigo antes de saludar a las gemelas con un abrazo.

-Ichigo quienes son.-Dijo Chad mientras las gemelas repartían toallas a todos.

-Amigos que hice cuando estuve en Inglaterra.-Dijo Ichigo mientras Harry movió su varita mientras vapor caliente salió de su varita secando a Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki y Chad. Los tres amigos estaban boquiabiertos mientras Naruto gimió sentándose cuando sintió que podía hacerlo y termino el proceso.

-Vaya lio.-Dijo Naruto mientras Yuzu les sirvió a todos chocolate caliente. Al poco Harry le explico a Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad y Naruto la situación.

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo, Shadow.-Dijo Naruto.

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros Ichigo.-Dijeron Chad y Orihime.

-Maldición, sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda, Ichigo.-Dijo Tatsuki.

-Hay una forma de saber si puedes ayudarnos Tatsuki.-Dijo Ichigo mirando a Harry que le pasó la varita a Tatsuki y esta la agito saliendo chispas cosa que sucedió lo mismo con Chad, Orihime, Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo y Naruto.

-Entonces también tienen magia.-Dijo Harry mirando a los tres llegados luego de que Naruto le diera su varita y el rubio tomara pociones para recuperar la sangre y energía perdida.

-Hay que ir por el resto de nuestros nacamas.-Dijo Ichigo luego de contarles sobre los Shinigamis, transformándose para que Yuzu ya pudiera verlo en su estado de alma y recibiera otro golpe de Tatsuki que luego agitaba su mano nunca había esperado la fuerza de Ichigo.

-Ya calma lo mejor es seguir buscando a nuestros Nacamas aun no se me ha quitado el mal presentimiento.-Dijo Harry.

-Entonces, quien crees que deberíamos ir a buscar.-Dijo Ichigo mientras Harry saco la foto que se habían tomado de pequeños.

-Vamos por Hyodou.-Dijo Harry mientras Tsukune, Naruto e Ichigo asintieron. Al poco los cuatro estaban corriendo rápidamente por la oscuridad. Luego de un momento los cuatro salieron delante de una escuela donde vieron a un castaño desangrándose rápidamente. Los cuatro corrieron rápidamente viendo a un rubio con una espada cerca del castaño.

-Kage bushin no Jutsu.-Grito Naruto mientras aparecía un clon que lo ayudo a formar un ataque en su mano.

-Pero que.-Empezó el rubio espadachín.

-Rasengan.-Grito Naruto atinándole al otro rubio mandándolo a volar. Harry rápidamente le dio una pocion al castaño antes de que Ichigo lo cargara empezando a correr junto a Harry con Tsukune y Naruto cubriéndoles la espalda. Los cuatro corrieron rápidamente por la oscuridad hasta llegar a la casa de Ichigo donde rápidamente Orihime empezó a curar a Isse.

-Aun falta Irina de allí.-Dijo Naruto.

-Yo iré, manténganse alerta.-Dijo Harry mientras Ichigo asintió con los demás tensos con Tatsuki habiéndose puesto unos guantes en sus manos. Al poco Harry avanzaba rápidamente por la oscuridad hasta llegar a un parque donde vio a una joven de pelo naranja que vestía un traje pegado de color negro que resaltaba su figura pero de su espalda nacían un par de alas negras.

-Puedes dejar de llorar Irina, Isse nos necesita.-Dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano a la chica que al mirarlo sonrió levemente aceptando la ayuda mientras ambos entraban en las sombras Harry se paso por el hombro el brazo de Irina para ayudarla a caminar por la oscuridad mientras poco a poco esta dejaba de llorar. Una vez llegaron a la casa Kurosaki Orihime estaba acabando de curar a Isse que ya estaba consiente.

-Isse.-Dijo Irina dejándose caer de rodillas delante de su amigo.

-Hola, Irina, Shadow.-Dijo Isse sonriéndole suavemente mientras bebía las pociones que Harry le entrego.

-Es bueno verte consiente Dragnux.-Dijo Harry ayudando a Isse a pararse cuando Orihime acabo de curarlo.

-Es bueno volver a verlos amigos.-Dijo Isse abrazando a todos mientras Ichigo presento a sus amigos. Luego de una hora todos estaban al tanto de todo.

-Sera mejor buscar a los que faltan.-Dijo Naruto.

-Cierto.-Dijo Harry mientras todos se incorporaban para agarrarse de la mano para entrar en la sombra saliendo en un castillo.

-Bueno avancemos.-Dijo Ichigo mientras todos caminaban hasta llegar a un cuarto donde entraron para ver a un joven de pelo negro durmiendo junto a una chica de pelo rosa.

-Anda Saito despierta.-Dijo Harry moviendo al chico que les sonrió mientras escuchaba la situación.

-Vaya entonces el viejo grupo se junta otra vez. Ya era hora de que sucediera sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda.-Dijo Saíto sonriendo mientras cogía una espada que estaba apoyada en la pared mientras se la ajusto tapando a la pelirrosa antes de besarle la frente e irse con los demás por las sombras. Luego de un rato aparecieron en una habitación con un peli azul que les sonrió tranquilamente mientras sonreía incorporándose de su silla.

-Es bueno valor Kazuya Aoi. Tsukune-s.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo Kazuya mientras desaparecían dejo Kazuya caer dos sobres al piso. El grupo avanzo por la oscuridad rápidamente hasta salir en un tren donde estaba un castaño que al verlos sonrió.

-Es bueno verte Shinji Ikari.-Dijo Harry sonriendole.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo.-Dijo Shinji mientras atravesaban un túnel y en la oscuridad todos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Al poco todos aparecieron delante de un joven de pelo negro y ojos rojos.

-Es bueno verte Itachi uchiha.-Dijo Naruto.

-Muy cierto.-Dijo Itachi mientras todos desaparecían. Esta vez al desaparecer vieron que salían en la casa kurosaki donde los esperaba una castaña, junto a dos pelinegros con el almuerzo ya preparado.

-Orión, Meital y Asterus. Solo faltaría Nagisa y el grupo estaría completo.-Dijo Saito.

-Quien dijo que faltaba alguien.-Dijo una pelirroja con ojos de color rojo detrás de Saito que le sonrió a su amiga mientras esta abrazaba a todos.

-Bueno es tiempo de empezar.-Dijo Harry luego de contarle la situación a sus compañeros.

-Bueno y que esperamos para entrenar.-Dijo Naruto.

-Primero lo primero lo mejor es adecuarnos al tiempo de aquí quitándonos el efecto del tiempo.-Dijo Kazuya.

-No necesariamente.-Dijo Harry.-Hay que ir a comprar muchas cosas.-

-Cierto lo mejor es ir a Gringotts de inmediato.-Dijo Saito. Todos asintieron cuando volvieron a desaparecer por las sombras. Todos aparecieron en el banco viendo que ya había amanecido.

-Que la sangre de tus enemigos fluya como rio en primavera Mano de Hierro.-Dijo Harry cuando llego donde su viejo amigo.

-Y tu oro se incremente rápidamente, Shadow.-Dijo Mano de hierro.-Veo que ya reuniste a tus Nacamas.-

-Así es viejo amigo, los tres de Rawelclan y el de Huffelpuff.-Dijo Harry mientras luego de saludar todos se sentaron en sillones.

-Bueno hay problemas.-Dijo el enano.

-El ministerio.-Aventuro Harry y el enano negó con la cabeza.

-Investigando me he cruzado con que los herederos varones deben tener un Harem de siete cada uno.-Dijo el enano.

-Siete.-Gritaron Ichigo, Tsukune y Harry.

-Vaya, esto es inesperado.-Dijo Irina sentada en el regazo de Isse.

-Un poco, ya quiero ver que pasara ahora.-Dijo Isse.

-Siete, esto será raro.-Dijo Ichigo sobándose la cabeza.

-Y no solo eso.-Dijo el enano.-Hay contratos matrimoniales.-

-Contratos matrimoniales.-Dijeron los tres.

-Así es.-Dijo el enano.-Dos para gryffyndor, uno para Huffelpuff y uno para Rawelclan.-

-Dos.-Dijo Harry curioso.

-Uno con la actual presidenta de Miatre, el joven Huffelpuff con la actual presidenta de Lerim y el joven Rawelclan con la actual presidenta de Spica.-Dijo Mano de Hierro haciendo reír a Nagisa.

-Eso es en Ishigo sha o residencia fresa.-Dijo Nagisa explicándoles de la escuela.

-Y el otro.-Dijo Harry mientras el enano miro a Yuzu y luego a Ichigo.

-Es un contrato hecho por Lily Potter y Masaki Kurosaki, para casar al hijo de los Potter con la menor de sus hijas.-Dijo Mano de Hierro haciendo palidecer a Harry y Yuzu para luego sus caras parecieran tomates mientras Ichigo solo gruñía como león enjaulado.

-Por ahora saquemos dinero y vamos a comprar las cosas necesarias.-Dijo Tsukune mientras los demás asentían.

Luego de sacar el dinero empezaron a caminar rápidamente por el callejón. Harry los guio mientras iban por las varitas yendo hasta una tienda en el callejón knocturm.

-Señor Stevenson.-Dijo Harry al entrar con sus amigos.

-Joven Potter, veo que trajo amigos.-Dijo el señor Stevenson.

-Si bueno ellos necesitan dos varitas cada uno y yo una segunda varita.-Dijo Harry.

-ya veo, entonces empecemos.-Dijo el señor Stevenson mientras todos se alineaban en una fila. Durante las siguientes tres horas probaron varitas hasta que cada uno tuvo dos varitas. Harry sonrió mientras pagaba junto a Ichigo y Tsukune las varitas. Una vez que cada uno salió todos caminaron directamente para conseguir un baúl. De allí fueron a comprar Túnicas de diario, una vez tenían el vestuario avanzaron hasta la biblioteca mientras el vendedor sonrió viendo todos los juegos que vendería. Luego de abastecerse de ingredientes y calderos fueron a cenar rápidamente. Una vez cenaron todos desaparecieron para llegar a una isla que era su base de pequeños. En el centro de la isla había una mansión donde el grupo iba a instalarse ya que había anocheciendo.

-Es bueno verlo, Lord Potter.-Dijo una voz detrás de ellos cuando entraron a la mansión y giraron hacia una puerta de donde provenía la voz. Dicha puerta se abrió cuando todos giraron hacia la puerta y de ella una figura entraba. Los chicos la observaron con incredulidad mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo y las chicas fruncieron el ceño peñiscando a los hombres. La figura de mujer que entraba era perfecta. De cabello rojo que llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos celestes claros que parecían penetrar sus almas con una mirada. Sus labios eran muy hermosos también de un rojo fuerte que parecía sangre y que cualquier hombre que los miraba desearía besar a esa diosa en cuanto la vea.

Sin embargo lo que incomodo a Harry y a varios de los hombres era su atuendo, parecía un vestido sexy sin mangas negro llegando hasta los tobillos pero a cada lado tenía un corte hasta la mitad del muslo, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Ichigo no sabia que era más chocante esa vestimenta o las transformaciones de Yoruichi.

- Disfrutas de la vista, Amo- pregunto la mujer y les sonrió.

Harry palideció al ver la sonrisa igual que varios mientras Tsukune gruño poniéndose delante de Harry mientras su sello tintineaba.

Vampiresa.-Grün-Tsukune en posición defensiva.

-Así es, soy Kara líder del clan de Sangre leales a los Potter.-Dijo Kara.- Lamento si incomode.-

-Un gusto, no creo que seas la única aquí verdad. Cuando veníamos de pequeños no había nadie-Dijo Harry.-Ellos son mis aliados, se han ganado a pulso mi confianza y quien esta delante mío es Aono Tsukune Heredero de Huffelpuff, Ichigo Kurosaki heredero de Rawelclan. Todos son amigos leales y son Aliados míos-

-Correcto mi señor muchas criaturas están dispuestas a unirse bajo su mando. Enviaremos misivas a los leales a los otros dos herederos para que vengan a presentarse-Dijo Kara sonriéndole a Harry cuando le presento a todos sonriendo cuando Kara beso las mejillas de los hombres y abrazo a las mujeres.

-A tus cálculos auméntale quinientos Licum.-Dijo Meital luego de las presentaciones.-Quinientos que estamos preparados para seguir a Shadow.-

-Licum, nunca había escuchado de ellos. Y quien es Shadow-Dijo Kara extrañada.

-Licántropos que controlamos la transformación alterados con Nigromancia. Y Shadow es el apodo que le pusimos a Lord Potter de pequeños cuando lo conocimos-Dijo Meital. Harry le explico la situación a Kara y esta asintió entendiendo la situación.

-Lo mejor amo será que descansen esta noche, ya mañana podrán empezar a entrenarse.-Dijo Kara guiándolos rápidamente a sus aposentos, sorprendiendo a Isse, Irina compartiría cuarto con el.

-Si es lo que ustedes quieren.-Dijo Harry.

-Gracias Harry.- Dijo Irina antes de cerrar la puerta luego de que ambos entraran a la alcoba.

-Espero que no sean muy vocales.-Dijo Harry cuando los demás fueron poco a poco dejados en sus cuartos mientras Orihime y Tatsuki compartirían cuarto al igual que las gemelas. Al final solo quedaban Sofía y Harry cuando Tsukune entro en su cuarto algo cauteloso.

-Espero que Tsukune se relaje un poco.-Dijo Harry.

-Parecía algo enfadado con los vampiros.-Dijo Kara.

-Si, al parecer tuvo una relación con una vampiresa que acabo mal.-Dijo Harry.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Kara cuando llevo a Harry hasta el cuarto que le correspondía que era el principal.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y los demás fueron despertados por Itachi cerca del amanecer.

-Bien es hora de empezar a entrenar.-Dijo Harry mientras a su lado Kara se terminó de despertar.

- Aun amanece de Kara-DIJO..

-Cierto, pero nos falta demasiado si queremos estar listos para la guerra.-Dijo Harry.

-Entiendo amo.-Dijo Kara rápidamente cambiándose mientras Harry entraba al baño.

-Bien es hora de empezar a entrenar.-Pensó Harry mirándose al espejo. En su cuello había un collar con una T de plata, rápidamente se puso una camisa negra, jeans también negros, guantes, botas y una casaca.

Al salir, Kara lo vio mientras sacaba una espada de su baúl junto a un grupo una para cada uno del grupo. Kara lo guio hasta el vestíbulo donde vio a los demás del grupo salvo Orihime, Tatsuki y las gemelas vestían igual que su amo. Harry les sonrió empezando a repartir las espadas. Se disculpó con Tatsuki, las gemelas, Chad y Orihime por no tener para ellos.

-En su forja se usó sangre de cada uno por eso solo pueden ser empuñadas por sus dueños.-Dijo Harry. Los cinco asintieron mientras avanzaban guiados por Kara para trotar un poco hasta llegar a donde residían los vampiros. Al verlos dos de ellos se acercaron dos de ellos.

-Mi señor, ellos son mi primo Hansel y mi mejor amiga Erika.-Dijo Kara.

-Un gusto mi señor.-Dijeron los vampiros.

-Sabemos que se van a entrenar pero deben conocer las criaturas que son leales a cada heredero.-Dijo Hansel.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Harry presentando a sus aliados.

-Mi señor, yo soy Kain líder del clan de la garra.-Dijo un vampiro inclinándose ante un nervioso Ichigo.-Fieles servidores del linaje de Rawelclan.-

-Un gusto conocerlo.-Dijo Ichigo

-Un ghoul, interesante con el debido entrenamiento sería un vampiro.-Dijo una vampiresa que llegaba con otro grupo que al escuchar quien era Tsukune hincaron una rodilla al piso examinando el santo sello.

-Eso es cierto. Y me puedes decir tu nombre -Dijo Tsukune extrañado mirando su sello.

-Claro, me dicen Laura la empaladora líder del clan de la lanza.-Dijo Laura.-Somos leales al linaje de Helga Huffelpuff y te ayudaremos.-

-Gracias.-Dijo Tsukune sonriéndole mientras les contaba todo sobre Youkai Gakuen mientras desayunaban con los vampiros y Tsukune por primera vez probo sangre que los tres clanes más que nada lo usaban de condimento.

-Rica no.-Dijo Stef que era el segundo al mando del clan de la lanza.

-Sí, Moka que conocía siempre bebía de mí. Decía que era de lo más equilibrada-Dijo Tsukune suspirando mientras les seguía explicando su historia al clan ganándose más su aceptación.

-Bien será mejor empezar a entrenarlos.-Dijo Hansel. Al poco Tsukune estaba entrenando con Stef para empezar a controlar su poder, mientras Kain e Ichigo estaban entrenando con espadas. Luego de unos ejercicios con un látigo, Laura sonrió al ver que tan rápido avanzaba Tsukune. Kain sonreía mientras más aumentaba la velocidad de los ataques, Ichigo sonreía mientras empezaba a mejorar. Kara veía que Harry aprendía rápidamente lo que le enseñaban. Los demás se esforzaban en aprender, luego de tres horas, Kara llamo a un alto para que los demás fuesen a ver las demás criaturas de la isla. Los herederos con sus aliados y los líderes vampiros fueron avanzando tranquilamente

Harry y los demás siguieron a Kara hasta la siguiente parada para asombro de muchos era en una montaña los esperaban enanos.

-Los forjadores de oro, son nuestros primos es increíble que hayan sobrevivido a la peste.-Dijo maza de hierro, líder del clan de acero que era leal a Harry.-Disculpe mi señor y esas espadas.-

-Las forje yo.-Dijo Harry mientras todos desenfundaban las suyas mientras Harry les explicaba la situación.

-Entiendo, es un buen trabajo.-Dijo el enano líder del clan leal a Ichigo junto al enano líder del clan fiel a Tsukune.-Disculpe Lord Potter si nos lo permite las volveremos a forjar para maximizar su utilidad en batalla.-

-Me parece buena idea, además necesitamos cinco espadas más.-Dijo Harry mientras todos pasaban las espadas. Los enanos al instante empezaron la forja de las espadas. Naruto se puso a ayudar, los enanos recibieron con sonrisas al joven zorro mientras tomaban las medidas de todos los aliados y las medidas de Harry. Naruto demostró tener talento en la forja así que los enanos le iban a enseñar. Luego de comer algo, todos avanzaban pero Naruto dejo un clon para seguir aprendiendo y ayudando. Los demás bajaron para encontrarse con los centauros, los Sátiros y Hadas. Para el almuerzo todos regresaron a la mansión. Una vez allí, Harry les empezó a entrenar en la magia que sabía. Itachi al ver que todos tenían Chakra miro a Naruto que asintió, luego de un momento Naruto les enseño a hacer el Kage bunshin para avanzar con él las artes ninjas. Naruto entendía lo que decía Itachi, para ponerse todos a practicar con su Chakra mientras Harry les enseñaba todo lo visto en Hogwarts. Luego de la cena, Kara les empezó a enseñar Oclumencia que le ayudaría a Naruto a controlar mejor al Kiubi. Todos luego de dos horas, todos subieron a sus alcobas salvo las gemelas todos se pusieron a seguir meditando hasta entrar en sus mentes reforzando sus defensas. Antes del amanecer todos luego de bañarse despertaron a Karin y Yuzu para bajar al vestíbulo para empezar a entrenar ese día. Las gemelas suspiraron cuando estaban haciendo estiramiento bajo la supervisión de Itachi. Una vez estuvieron listos Itachi les enseño las bases del Taijutsu. Los clanes de vampiros se unieron a ellos para ayudarlos, Naruto ya había enviado a un clon a los enanos para seguir entrenando en Taijutsu. Durante toda la mañana estuvieron entrenando, bajo la mirada de los miembros de los Clanes. Varios sonrieron al ver como cada vez todos eran más hábiles. Durante la tarde Harry les enseñaba magia, todos se esforzaban para mejorar. Los días pasaban con Harry enviando clones de sus amigos junto al suyo para estar al tanto de lo que sucedía fuera de la isla con sus clases y todos avanzaban rápidamente. Itachi había tomado una semana para reparar la falta de conocimiento de Naruto por malos maestros.

Luego de haber acabado durante el fin de semana empezó a enseñarle sobre elementos a todos.

-Bien esto generalmente lleva más de diez años para perfeccionarlo, con sus habilidades en el kage bushin podemos acortarlo.-Dijo Itachi dándole a cada uno un papel color crema.-Solo hay cinco elementos base en el Chakra que son Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire y Rayo.-

-Como sabremos el elemento del Chakra con estos papeles.-Dijo Karin.

-Si su naturaleza es rayo el papel se arrugara, se rasga en dos si es viento, ardera si es fuego, se empapara si eres agua y se desmenuzara si eres tierra.-Dijo Itachi mostrándole como su papel ardía.

-Son papeles especiales de árboles nutridos con Chakra.-Dijo Naruto. Al poco todos lo intentaron siendo viento Naruto, Asterus, Saito y Shinji, Agua fue Yuzu, Orihime, Meital y Nagisa, Tierra fue Chad, Tatsuki, Orion, Irina Fuego fue Isse y Karin Rayo fue Ichigo y para asombro de todos el papel de Harry sucedieron las cinco cosas mientras el de Kazuya se partió habiéndose humedeciendo.

-Bien eso fue raro.-Dijo Harry mirando su papel al igual que Kazuya.

-Nunca se había escuchado de alguien que pudiera usar los cinco elementos, cuando se mesclan dos se genera un límite de sangre llamado kekkei genkai.-Dijo Itachi.

-Vaya, los eres Increíble sombra.-DIJO Isse.

-Bueno para el momento que los ninjas son Jounin, la mayoría puede usar dos tipos de elementos.-Dijo Itachi.-Pero todo tiene debilidad.-

-Debilidad.-Dijo Yuzu.

-Es como un círculo de un reloj donde el doce es fuego fuerte contra viento, Viento es fuerte contra tierra, tierra es fuerte sobre Rayo, rayo es fuerte sobre agua y agua es fuerte sobre Fuego.-Dijo Itachi.- Técnica de fuego son Katon, técnica de viento son Fuuton, técnica de tierra son Doton, técnica de rayo son Raiton y técnicas de Agua son Suiton.-

-Es mejor empezar.- Dijo Itachi cuando todos entendieron lo que había dicho.

-Hai, Itachi sensei.-Dijeron todos.-Kage Bunshin no jutsu. -

Todos empezaron a entrenar bajo las ordenes de Itachi una vez que todos tenían sus clones asombrando al clan de vampiros. Uno grupo de los clones aun entrenaba con los vampiros. Todos se esforzaban en mejorar su entrenamiento, las hadas habían ido también para ver el entrenamiento. Las hadas más les recordaban a los elfos del señor de los anillos. Pero las hadas eran especialistas en la manipulación de los elementos. Incluso Itachi estaba escuchando atentamente al hada que explicaba el fuego. Una Hada de cada elemento estaba ayudando a su entrenamiento. Luego sin darse cuenta al anochecer todos estaban practicando meditación para recargarse. Al día siguiente, mientras calentaban llegaron los enanos trayendo las espadas ya terminadas, para asombro de los jóvenes también habían forjado con la espada cotas de malla, escudos y armaduras. Harry y los demás estaban sonriendo mientras desenfundaban sus espadas y las probaban recibiendo entrenamiento de los vampiros en usar la espada acostumbrándose a pelear con las armaduras puestas. Naruto lo peso un poco mientras seguía entrenando con los enanos su forja para crear armaduras para sus amigos

-Parece que siempre estamos entrenando.-Dijo Tsukune viendo el amanecer a su lado estaban los demás.

-Si pero en dos semanas hemos mejorado mucho.-Dijo Harry estirándose haciendo sonreír a los demás.

-Cierto, en estos veinte días hemos cambiado mucho.-Dijo Ichigo mirando alrededor a sus nacamas que todos habían cambiado mucho. Los tres herederos habían crecido tanto en fuerza como en físico. Tsukune ahora tenía un sello creado por los enanos, ya que el anterior se había roto cuando acabo estaba entrenando. Naruto había crecido y cambiado mucho ahora era más serio controlando el chacra del zorro y mejorando sus técnicas avanzando en su manipulación elemental. Saito ahora llevaba las dos espadas cruzadas en la espalda. Shinji se veía más confiado en sus capacidades, Itachi gracias a Orihime y las hadas, ya se había curado de su enfermedad. Todos habían crecido aunque la mayoría llevaba el pelo largo atado en una cola.

-Bueno entonces es tiempo.-Dijo Harry sonriendo a sus amigos.

-Si ya es tiempo.-Dijo Karin estirándose en ese tiempo ella y su gemela se habían esforzado mejorando mucho.

-Pero aún nos falta mucho.-Dijo Itachi.-Controlar elementos, nuestras formas totémicas ya volvieron con toda su potencia.-

-Aun eres un aguafiestas.-Dijo Karin tranquilamente ganándose una mala mirada de Itachi. Al poco todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente junto a los vampiros.

-Bien será mejor ir yendo.-Dijo Harry mientras todos asentían rápidamente.


	2. Batalla, regresos y alineacion

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore estaba preocupado ya que el cielo parecía como si fuese a pasar algo. Durante el tiempo después de la selección de campeones, Harry Potter se había aislado de todos por completo. Con las justas iba a clase, había renunciado a Pociones y Adivinaciones ahora que estaba emancipado no podía hacer nada. Lo más curioso era que ni siquiera Ojoloco podía seguirle el rastro. Era como si apareciera y desapareciera en el castillo. Los demás profesores también se preguntaban que pasaba. Durante todo el día anterior estaba tormentoso, los profesores se asombraron cuando descubrieron que el que creían que era Alastor Moody era un impostor. Después de interrogarlo descubrieron que el era quien metió a Harry Potter al torneo. Justo cuando era el Desayuno, para asombro de todos empezaron a atacar el castillo. Allí delante en los terrenos habían logrado entrar mortifagos. Los profesores estaban defendiendo pero veían un ejército delante de ellos y delante de ellos estaba Voldemort de regreso en su cuerpo con aliados. En ese momento se abrieron muchos portales por donde cayeron diversos grupos de personas junto a una onda expansiva que derribo a casi todos menos los oscuros. Los profesores se asombraron por que allí delante de ellos estaban personas que ellos creían muertas. Dumbledore reconoció una puerta China por donde salieron veinte tres personas, pero el ejercito era demasiado antes de que pudieran chocar las fuerzas cayeron varios truenos y relámpagos apareciendo un grupo de encapuchados pero en la espalda de la capa tenían el símbolo que según el pueblo de Dublín era el símbolo personal de Harry formándose delante de los oscuros enfrentandolos. Uno de ellos se adelanto viendo a los oscuros acercarse lanzando magia y quitándose la capucha dejando ver pelo rubio salió de su boca una onda de energía que mando a las fuerzas oscuras volando hasta cerca de la entrada mientras antes de que alguien viera su cara se había subido la capucha.

-Buen golpe Kurama.-Dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-Oigan, hay compañía.-Dijo uno de los encapuchados mirando a los grupos.

-Mataku, que rayos hizo Ridle.-Dijo uno al ver a los grupos detrás de ellos y giro viendo como una joven de pelo negro y ojos violetas se acerco.

-Quienes son ustedes.-Dijo la joven con su espada desenfundada.

-Rukia, no has cambiado nada.-Dijo el encapuchado lanzándole una placa de madera mientras giraba sacando una espada negra como la noche de su cintura. Todos vieron como atacaban una colonia de gigantes, conformado por veinte cinco gigantes. Rukia miraba la placa pálida viendo como el encapuchado se adelanto dejando caer su capa mostrando su pelo naranja ahora algo largo.

-Ichigo.-Susurro Rukia atrapando la capa por reflejo doblándola en sus manos rapidamente.

-Desecha todo tu miedo, Retrocede y envejecerás, siente miedo y morirás, Zangetsu.-Grito Ichigo mandando un mandoble del cual salió un haz de luz que voló directamente con una explosión para matar a todos los gigantes que atacaban dejando un gran agujero en el suelo.

-Oigan, va a ser incomodo pelear con capas.-Dijo otro sonriendo mientras todos se quitaban la capa para asombro de los grupos vieron a amigos que habían desaparecido hacia veinte días. Rukia y los demás shinigamis se asombraron al reconocer a Ichigo viendo todo el nuevo poder que tenía mientras los otros grupos veían casi un cuchillo gigante de carnicero sin empuñadura.

-Fue un buen golpe.-Dijo Harry mientras los demás sonreían antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

-Armor.-Gritaron los que iban con Harry y luego de una luz estaban con armaduras puestas, algunos eran rojas, otras azules, otras marrones y otras blancas.

Los oscuros atacaron pero nadie esperaba ver a ninjas caer ante el poder de los herederos y sus aliados. Moka y el resto del club veía pelear a Tsukune que derrotaba a cuanto enemigo tuviera al frente incluso moka vio a un vampiro que de un golpe Tsukune lo sorprendió noqueándolo para después desmembrarlo.

-Que están esperando, a la batalla.-Dijo Yamamoto y todos los shinigamis se lanzaron a combatir los Hollow que Ichigo mantenía a raya.

-Konoha, que esperan invitación.-Grito Tsunade y nos ninjas rápidamente se incorporaron para avanzar a la batalla.

-Fuuton, Rasengan Shuriken.-Grito Naruto lanzando su técnica contra la concentración de ninjas de los oscuros. Al contacto la técnica se expandió matando a un cuarto de los enemigos. Los ninjas al ver la devastación que había generado la técnica de Naruto se congelaron por unos momentos. Al poco los profesores y ninjas estaban atacando con los demás, mientras llegaban los refuerzos de los recién llegados por el Sauce Boxeador. Los que estaban en el colegio ya que los de Konoha habían retrocedido vieron algo asustados como llegaban licántropos, enanos, vampiros y demás para unirse a los herederos que combatían a los oscuros.

Los ninjas vieron asombrados como los jóvenes con los que iba Naruto y el mismo estaban peleando contra Akatsuki en especial Itachi peleando contra Akatsuki. Los profesores veían a Harry combatir contra Voldemort, mientras los Shinigamis veían pelear a Ichigo contra Aizen.

-Traidor.-Grito Kisame atacando a Itachi que intento quemarlo con su técnica de fuego.

-Crees que me vas a ganar.-Grito Sasori que estaba peleando con Naruto.

-Muere, Rasengan.-Grito Naruto atinándole con la técnica directamente al corazón lanzándolo hasta la reja de entrada.

-Maldición retirada.-Gritaron los oscuros al ver caer a Sasori y como ganaban terreno ese ejercito. Todos sonrieron, mientras los alumnos gritaban felices al ver retirarse rápidamente con Dementores intentando detener a los que iban con Harry pero este había usado su patronus obligándolos a huir.

Los defensores sonrieron mientras veían a los jóvenes reunirse con Itachi que había capturado a Peter Pettigrew.

-Genial, con este atrapado Black estará libre.-Dijo Shinji mientras Harry suspiro mirando hacia donde estaba Naruto cerca de la reja. Los demás estaban acumulando los cadáveres quemándolos rápidamente.

Al poco de tener atado a Peter, los demás fueron donde Naruto que estaba bajando el cuerpo de Sasori de la reja.

-Solo se llevaron el anillo.-Dijo Naruto mientras cargaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Al poco Itachi estaba arrastrando a Peter mientras todos avanzaban a la vez. Delante de las puertas del comedor estaban Albus Dumbledore, Tsunade Senju con Jiraiya y un poco detrás de ella estaba Gaara con sus hermanos, al costado estaba Misato Katsuragi, la reina Henrietta y Louise, al otro lado de Dumbledore estaba Yamamoto Genryūsai con Rukia, el Arcángel Miguel, Sirchers Gremory con Rias y sus piezas, Azarel, Shizuka Nekonome junto al club de periódico, Gendo Aoi junto a la Hermana superiora, Chiffon Beifong, Rana Lynch y Satellizer Albright.

Al entrar los jóvenes Itachi miro a Harry que asintió para que el otro tirase a los pies de Dumbledore a Pettigrew. Mientras cada uno de los que estaban con Harry, se situaron delante de las personas de su dimensión.

Naruto se adelanto esquivando a Tsunade mientras los demás estaban con sus espadas fuera pero en posición defensiva.

-Calma no queremos pelear.-Dijo Miguel. Naruto solo avanzo hasta estar frente a Gaara depositando el cadáver frente a el.

-Hasta los enemigos pueden mostrar respeto, el una vez fue miembro de Suna, así que a su gente debe ser entregado.-Dijo Naruto.

-Y a Suna volverá.-Dijo Gaara miro a sus hermanos que guardaron en un pergamino el cadáver. Gaara estrecho manos con Naruto antes de que este volviera con los de Harry sacando su espada poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Por que no mejor subimos a mi oficina para hablar y saber que sucede.-Dijo Dumbledore y los demás recién llegados asintieron mientras todos por un segundo perdían de vista a la gente de Harry. Al volver a verlos ya no estaban frustrando más al director que no entendía como aparecían y desaparecían como si nada.

Una vez los demás subieron, se quedaron asombrados al ver al grupo ya esperándolos con sillas para todos y la oficina agrandada lo suficiente con bandejas de bocadillos y cosas para comer y beber.

-Bueno, si no les importa sentarse.-Dijo Dumbledore viendo que el grupo de Harry era el único que no se había sentado.

-Estamos bien así.-Dijo Kazuya.

-Tienen algún nombre, para su grupo.-Dijo Rukia algo curiosa mirando a Ichigo. Los demás asintieron mientras Ichigo los miraba.

-Thunder.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Lindo nombre.-Dijo Rukia mirando a los demás miembros pero se quedo mirando a Tsukune que tenia el pelo plateado con ojos rojos, vestía una armadura dorada pero el casco parecía un Tejón y de su espalda salían dos alas negras.

-Sucede algo señorita.-Dijo Tsukune viendo a Rukia.

-Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki.-Dijo Rukia.-Es solo que nunca he visto algo como usted. Digo en la batalla, si se puede llamar batalla a esa masacre no tenias piedad ante nadie. Digo hacías maniobras donde te jugabas el todo por el todo.-

-Tsukune Aono, Heredero de Helga Huffelpuff y Ghoul.-Dijo Tsukune poniéndose su casco tranquilamente.-Y estamos en guerra señorita Kuchiki, en la guerra es a matar o morir.-

-Ghoul.-Dijo Rukia.

-Un vampiro inyecta su sangre a un humano pero la trasformación no se completa por eso se genera un Ghoul.-Dijo Ichigo mirando su casco que parecía un Aguila en Dorado.

-Y esa armadura.-Dijo Rukia acercándose hasta ponerse delante de Ichigo.

-Se descubrió que yo también tengo parte mago, heredero de Rowena Rawelclan así que reuní a Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, mis hermanas y nos fuimos a entrenar.-Dijo Ichigo sonriéndole pasándole el casco a Rukia que le sonrió antes de indicarle que se agachara un poco. Al hacerlo Rukia le puso el casco y la capa tranquilamente.

-Con que eso fue lo que paso.-Dijo Yamamoto.-Intenso entrenamiento.-

-Así es, capitan General.-Dijo Ichigo quitándose el casco para ver al capitan a los ojos.

-Ya veo entonces, reuniste a los herederos.-Dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry que rompió la urna para sacar la espada de Gryffyndor.

-A los herederos con sus aliados por ser de Gryffyndor y a mis aliados.-Dijo Harry.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Dumbledore.-Bueno lo que sucedió, fue que diversas dimensiones con sus propias historias se han fusionado con esta.-

-Esto será un lio.-Dijo Shinji.

-Eso no es todo.-Dijo Mcgonagall sonriendo.-Por la fusión de dimensiones, algunas personas regresaron a la vida.-

-Que.-dijeron todos mientras para asombro de Sasuke e Itachi en ese momento entro el clan Uchiha. Luego de eso para asombro de Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, Rukia, Byakuya e Isshin, entro Masaki Kurosaki hablando con Hisana Kuchiki. Luego de ella entraron Lily y James Potter que venían charlando con una peli rosada que asombro a Tsukune ya que parecía una versión mayor de Moka. Naruto, Jiraiya y Tsunade se estremeció viendo como entraba una pelirroja de ojos marrones junto a los cuatro anteriores Hokage de Konohagakure y para asombro de Kazuya estaba allí su hermana Kazuha.

-Anciano Sarutobi es usted.-Dijo Naruto siendo el primero de los Thunder que se recupero mientras Karin y Yuzu corrieron hasta su madre abrazándola fuertemente mientras Ichigo estaba llorando dejándose caer de rodillas al igual que Itachi que se dejo caer de rodillas ante el clan.

-Vaya, has cambiado mucho Naruto, pero y la banda.-Dijo el tercer Hokage sonriéndole.

-Naruto.-Dijo el otro rubio y la pelirroja asombrados viendo al joven rubio.

-Casi me matan en la aldea los ambus, mi ex compañera de equipo y el ciclope que teníamos de supuesto Sensei mintieron en un informe a los ambus por proteger a Uchiha, me rescataron mis nacamas y me largue de Konoha.-Dijo Naruto sonriéndole levemente mientras el tercer Hokage se veía furioso antes de suspirar recibiendo un abrazo de su hijo y su nieto.

-Naruto ahora si déjame presentarte a tus padres, Minato Namikaze mas conocido como el cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki.-Dijo Sarutobi sonriendo cuando los padres de Naruto lo abrazaron entre lagrimas. Luego de las presentaciones de todos los allí reunidos mientras Masaki calmaba a Ichigo abrazando a sus tres hijos. Itachi se incorporo con su clan al igual que Sasuke que se entero de Madara con los demás del clan Uchiha. Masaki estaba aun extrañada viendo el grupo tan variado con el que estaba su hijo.

-Bueno aun falta un par de presentaciones.-Dijo Harry sonriéndole a Naruto antes de darle un sobre.-Le pedí a los enanos que investigaran tu árbol genealógico con tu sangre ya sabes que ellos son especialistas en varias cosas, tataranieto del primer Hokage de Konoha.-

-Que.-Gritaron todos los Ninjas. Mientras Naruto saco el árbol genealógico viéndolo atónito.

-Pero como.-Dijo Sakura atónita.

-Simple Tsunade Senju que es nieta del primer Hokage, ella tiene un hijo con Jiraiya el Sanín de los sapos mas conocido como ero senin, este hijo es Minato Namikaze cuarto Hokage de Konoha y Naruto es hijo de Minato.-Explico Harry sonriendo como Jiraiya y Tsunade abrazaban primero a Minato, después a Kushina y por ultimo a Naruto mientras el primer Hokage abrazaba a su bisnieto y su esposa.

-Vaya.-Susurraron las kunoichi de la generación de Naruto.

En ese momento para curiosidad de muchos entro Sybill Trelawel pero sus ojos estaban en blanco antes de hablar con una voz que solo Harry y Dumbledore reconocieron. El último se apresuro a sacar papel mientras Harry de su bolsillo saco una pluma y tinta.

Una nueva era Mágica se acerca

Los herederos las armaduras deberán reunir para los oscuros destruir

Los Nephal despertaran pues herederos son

Los herederos del león, Tejón y Aguila

Sus equipos reunirán para al mal derrotar

Los ejércitos se alistaran para seguirlos,

El Kyubi guiara a los Bijuus para a los Nephal ayudar

Cada pieza su poder obtendrá y Nephal se volverá

Una nueva era se acerca.

Naruto la atajo usando una cola de su poder biju moviéndola suavemente a una banca que le señalo su tatarabuelo.

- Estas bien, Naruto.-Dijo Tsunade cuando Naruto desvaneció el chakra rojo y deposito una rodilla en el piso sudando.

-Cansado.-Dijo Naruto incorporándose con ayuda de Saito.

-Bien entonces, eso sube la cuenta a tres profecías autenticas.-Dijo Harry dándole una copia a Dumbledore que movió su varita y todos en la sala tenían una copia.

-Oe Rukia, los Shinigamis de alguna forma son Angeles no.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Se puede decir que si por que.-Dijo Rukia.

-Tu tienes alguna idea de que rayos en un Nephal.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Un Nephal es la criatura mas poderosa que puedas imaginar.-Dijo Miguel bastante serio.-Mitad Angeles, Mitad Demonios.-

-Los Nephal despertaran pues Herederos son.-Leyó Tsukune.

-Herederos, nueva era, que significa esto.-Dijo Rias.

-Es obvio, Gremory san.-Dijo Isse, asombrando a los demonios ya que era la primera vez que escuchaban a Isse llamar por el apellido a Rias.

-Puedes explicarlo.-Dijo Sirchers sonriendo al joven Dragón que al verlo le había dado una inclinación.

-Claro, Sirchers sama, lo primero dice sobre una nueva era, con las dimensiones fusionadas la ley de secretismo ya no es valida.-Dijo Isse y los demás asintieron.-Al final o los Magos se imponen como lo hizo Merlin o será un baño de sangre.-

- Los herederos las armaduras deberán reunir para los oscuros destruir.-Dijo Asia curiosa.

-Mas claro, el agua.-Dijo Isse avanzando a hasta estar delante de la espada de Gryffyndor que Harry puso apoyada en el escritorio

-Cada fundador tenía su armadura, las ocultaron y hay que hallarlas evitando que Ridle consigan el suyo.-Dijo Isse activando su poder poniendo su poder directamente frente a Harry.-El León cuenta con el Dragón Rojo.-

-Gandalf, apoya al león.-Dijo Saito mientras los demás que eran leales a Harry imitaron lo hecho por Isse.

- Los Nephal despertaran pues herederos son.-Dijo Koneko.

-Dicen que esos seres mitad luz, mitad oscuridad, aparecerán.-Dijo Isse.-La parte de herederos lo explica mas adelante.-

-Los herederos del león, Tejón y Aguila. Dice la siguiente.-Dijo Grayfia.

-Los tienen delante, tejón Huffelpuff, Aguila Rawelclan y León Gryffyndor.-Dijo Isse señalando a Tsukune, Ichigo y Harry para que los demás lo entendieran

-Sus equipos reunirán para al mal derrotar.-Dijo Rias

-Los Angeles usan Cartas.-Dijo Irina

- Y los demonios piezas de ajedrez.-Dijo Isse.-Ambos de dieciséis integrantes contando con ellos mismos. Los equipos de dieciséis integrantes, cada heredero quince leales tendrá que escoger.-

-Los ejércitos se alistaran para seguirlos.-Dijo Tsunade.

-Es simple, ya vieron parte de los aliados de los tres si los juntan todos tendrán cada uno un ejercito.-Dijo Isse.

-El Kyubi guiara a los Bijuus para a los Nephal ayudar-Dijo Yamamoto haciendo palidecer a los de Konoha.-Que es un Kyubi y un Bijus.-

-Un Bijuus es una criatura de mi dimensión de gran poder también conocido como bestias con cola del uno al nueve, el Kyubi es uno de ellos concretamente es el de nueve colas.-Dijo Naruto.-Cada biju para ser controlado debe ser sellado en un jinchuriki.-

-El Kyubi sabes quien es su jinchuriki.-Dijo Ukitake.

-Estas hablando con el.-Dijo Naruto mirando a Gaara.-Shukaku, hay que reunir a los demás.-

-Quien diría que así nos juntaríamos.-Dijo Gaara.

-Así es posiblemente mejor, para poder derrotar la amenaza a nuestras vidas que son los Akatsuki.-Dijo Naruto.

-A cual eres leal tu.-Dijo Kankuro avanzando con Temari y Gaara.

-Al león.-Dijo Naruto sin dudarlo un instante.

-Suna y Shukaku esta con el león.-Dijo Gaara extendiéndole la mano a Harry y este la estrecho.

-El león esta con Suna, Shukaku y Kurama.-Dijo Harry estrechándole la mano.

-Kurama.-Dijeron los ninjas.

-El Kyubi es como lo conocían pero su nombre es Kurama.-Dijo Naruto.

- Cada pieza su poder obtendrá y Nephal se volverá.- Dijo Miguel.

-Cada miembro del equipo en el cielo se vuelve mas cercano a los Angeles originales supongo y el los de abajo se vuelven clase media o alta.-Dijo Isse.-En este caso se volverían Nephal mientras mas avancen.-

Una nueva era se acerca.

-Lo mismo que al inicio.-Dijo Isse estirándose viendo como ahora Tsukune, Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin y Harry miraban en sus manos dieciséis piezas plateadas, mientras de sus espaldas nacían un par de alas blancas y debajo de estas un par de alas negras.

-Bueno eso es intimidante en cierta forma.-Dijo Isse para mirar alrededor suyo estaban las piezas Gremory. Rias iba a hablar pero Isse rápidamente avanzo con Irina hasta llegar donde Itachi que al verlo llegar los miro un momento antes de asentir.

-Bien esto será raro, pero no queda mas que cooperar.-Dijo Azarel y los demás asintieron.

-Para las búsquedas de las piezas.-Dijo Dumbledore.-Primero Herederos tienen a alguien en mente para sus equipos.-

-Ninguno.-Dijeron Karin y Yuzu.

-Tampoco.-Dijo Tsukune mirando a los terrenos mientras las Youkai lo miraron algo dolidas.

-Fijos son Orihime, Chad y Tatsuki.-Dijo Ichigo separando un Alfil, un Peón y una torre.

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, y con gusto seremos de tu equipo.-Dijeron los tres nombrados y las piezas brillaron el alfil se fusiono con Orihime, la torre con Chad y el Peón con Tatsuki. Al poco los tres se quedaron sin aire y con un grito de sus espaldas surgieron sus alas.

-El mío esta casi completo.-Dijo Harry mientras terminaba de comer un sándwich.

-Torre es Orion, Alfiles son Kazuya y Asterus, Caballos Shinji y Meital, Peones son Isse, Irina, Naruto, Itachi, Nagisa y Saito.-Dijo Harry separando las piezas.

-Estamos con voz, te seguiremos y si es necesario moriremos por ti.-Dijeron los mencionados a la vez mientras las piezas se fusionaron con ellos. A diferencia de los otros ellos no gritaron de dolor.

-Listos para luchar.-Gritaron a la vez con sus alas desplegadas.

-Vaya, se te ven bien.-Dijo Satellizer a la vez que Kazuha. La rubia al ver esto solo retrocedió un paso poniéndose al lado de Rana mientras Kazuha se acerco a su hermano.

-Bueno entonces, sugiero que completen los equipos con gente diversa de la Alianza.-Dijo Azarel.

-Por ahora, nosotros regresamos a la base.-Dijo Itachi.-Deben ponerse en contacto con sus lugares de residencia.-

-Alto allí, jovencitos.-Gritaron las madres en caso de Kazuya su hermana, en caso de Isse Kiba lo bloqueo y Xenovia bloqueo a Irina y en caso de Saito Cattleya lo paralizo. Al verlo así algunos tuvieron que girarse para ocultar la risa.

-Ustedes no regresan a esa base sin sus padres o un familiar.-Dijo Miguel.

-Además Harry, mañana toca la prueba.-Dijo Dumbledore.-Debes recuperarte.-

-Prueba.-Dijo Lily. Dumbledore les explico a todos la situación mientras Harry solo se soltó y se sentó en el piso a meditar. Al verlo los demás Thunder lo imitaron. Mientras lo escuchaban Louise y varios de los demás jóvenes se acercaron a ver a los Thunder.

-Que.-Grito Lily cuando termino de hablar Dumbledore.

-Calma Mama, solo el vejete quiere saber mi nivel.-Dijo Harry mientras los demás vieron como los Thunder guardaban sus alas para incorporarse.

-Y vaya que se va a llevar una sorpresa.-Dijo Naruto mientras los demás empezaban a estirarse.

-Lo mejor será bajar, yo tengo clases.-Dijo Harry.-Vienen o que.-

-Lo raro es que todos tenemos magia.-Dijo Ichigo mientras los demás sacaban sus varitas siguiendo a Harry.

Dumbledore asintió al verlos irse para ver a los demás que se veían extrañados.

-Creo que fue un no molesten.-Dijo Azarel.

-Abría que convencerlos, de que deben sacar a sus equipos.-Dijo Rias.

-La cuestión es como.-Dijo Henrietta.-Louise golpear a Saito no servirá y puedes general una guerra que Tristain perdería. Cálmate.-

-Lo que me parece extraño es que halla dicho clases, si hoy se han cancelado.-Dijo Mcgonagall.

-Supongo que es un truco para que los dejemos en paz un rato.-Dijo Sirchers.-Nosotros debemos empezar a ordenar el caos que hay y ver como hacer funcionar la alianza.-

Una vez todos los que no eran lideres dejaron la habitación los jóvenes fueron a explorar el castillo mientras los Thunder estaban en el patio viendo como se quemaban los cadáveres de los enemigos. Los refuerzos de los herederos se habían retirado tranquilamente.

Por la otra orilla del lago estaba Sasuke pensativo mientras de vez en cuando veía a su hermano mayor.

-Pensativo.-Dijo Sakura llegando con los demás ninjas de su generación.

-Algo, luego de lo revelado siento que no puedo ver a los ojos a nadie del clan.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Sera muy malo.-Dijo Kakashi llegando a ellos mientras los demás genin se unían a los Thunder para ver como quemaban los cadáveres.

-Ni oportunidad de redimirnos tendremos.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Esperemos poder tener la oportunidad de redimirnos.-Dijo Sakura viendo a su ex compañero que estaba echando mas madera al fuego.

-Ocupado, Naruto.-Dijo Lee al llegar con los demás donde estaban los Thunder.

-Algo, cejas encrespadas.-Dijo Naruto lanzando otro cadáver a la hoguera.

-Y los incineran debido a.-Dijo Ino.

-Ridle, durante la primera guerra uso los cadáveres para formar un ejército.-Dijo Harry.

-Así que los muertos deben ser incinerados.-Dijo Naruto.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Asuma mientras Chouji y Shikamaru empezaron a ayudar a llevar los cadáveres y lanzarlos al fuego. Al poco vieron llegaron Konohamaru con sus amigos para ponerse a ayudar a los Thunder con los de genin.

-Disculpa Potter san.-Dijo Hinata.

-Que sucede, Hinata y háblame de tu.-Dijo Harry.

-Como lo harán saben que no los dejaran ir sin equipos completos.-Dijo Hinata.

-Eso es decisión de cada uno, no podemos llevar a gente en que no podamos confiar y no pueda adaptarse en confiarnos sus vidas y viceversa.-Dijo Harry estirándose.

-Además depende que pieza sea.-Dijo Ichigo

-Pero te faltan cuatro.-Dijo Naruto.-Temari bien que puede acoplarse a nuestro estilo.-

-Quien es.-Dijo Harry.

-Soy yo, de la aldea de Suna.-Dijo Temari aventando otro cadáver al fuego.

-Veremos si el voto de confianza de Naruto es acertado.-Dijo Harry extendiéndole su mano que Temari estrecho rápidamente.

-No soy de defraudar a mis aliados.-Dijo Temari sonriendo.

-Oe Naruto alguna sugerencia.-Dijo Ichigo cuando lanzo otro.

-Con Harry es más fácil ya que tiene a la mayoría pero por tus tres piezas mas vas a los que son tanto fuertes como rápidos.-Dijo Naruto.-Para eso seria el equipo Gai.-

-Nosotros.-Dijeron Neji, Lee y Ten ten.

-Me llamaban.-Dijo Gai apareciendo allí.

-Naruto nos nomina para unirnos al equipo del Aguila mayor.-Dijo Ten ten.

-Karin va mas en la defensa así que seria mejor que fuera con Gaara y Tsunade.-Dijo Naruto mientras Karin asintió ante lo dicho por el rubio.

-Y en mi caso.-Dijo Yuzu.

-Eres de agua, tu estilo es de pensar y luego actuar.-Dijo Naruto pensativo mientras llegaban los demás jounin.-Diría que el equipo completo de Kurenai Sensei junto a Shikamaru y Ino. Eso si cuidado si juegas Shogi con Shikamaru o terminaras mal-

-Quienes serian.-Dijo Yuzu.

-Seriamos nosotros seis.-Dijo Kurenai llevando a los jóvenes frente a la heredera.

-Que hay de Chouji.-Dijo Shikamaru viendo a su amigo que los veía algo resignado.

-Chouji y Kankuro, irían con Tsukune ya que el es el mas adaptable de los tres herederos hombres.-Dijo Naruto haciendo que Chouji sonriera al igual que Kankuro.

-Veremos que tal son.-Dijo Tsukune, empezando a atacar a Chouji sorprendiéndolo con su técnica de expansión obligándolo a volar evadiendo las marionetas de Kankuro.

-Que tal.-Dijo Chouji.

-Bienvenidos a bordo.-Dijo Tsukune estrechando manos con Chouji y Kankuro.

-Epa, sucede algo.-Dijo Minato llegando con Kushina.

-Naruto que ya coloco a la mayoría en uno de los equipos, Hokage sama.-Dijo Kurenai entregándole un papel con los asignados.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Minato mirando la alineación.-Naruto puedes incluir en la alineación a Kushina y a mi.-

-Eso seria sesgado, oe Shikamaru tu que crees.-Dijo Naruto.

-Déjame pensar.-Dijo Shikamaru poniéndose en posición.-Hokage sama seria en el equipo de Ichigo san y la señora Uzumaki seria en el de Karin junto a Jiraiya sama si quiere ir.-

-Bien iré a informar.-Dijo Minato mientras los demás seguían aventando cadáveres al fuego.

-Entonces quedan en el León dos disponibles, en el Aguila un juego once, en otro nueve y en el ultimo seis, mientras en el Tejón quedan trece.-Resumió Grayfia.

-Esto es complicado, los chicos no aceptaran una imposición.-Dijo Sirchers.

-Tal vez lo acepten si se los sugerimos.-Dijo Henrietta.-Podemos decir lo mejor de a quienes queremos enviar y que ellos decidan.-

-La cosa es que no están llevándose a Pandoras, sino fuese por la falta de experiencia Kazuya seria de los más fuertes Limiter.-Dijo Chiffon.-Actualmente el es el séptimo lugar en la academia.-

-Cierto, deben llevar una pandora con Limiter.-Dijeron los demás.

-Eso y que Shinigamis se van a llevar.-Dijo Yamamoto.

-También deben llevar a gente de Halkenia y de la orden.-Dijo Henrietta.

-Vamos a decirles.-Dijo Minato y los demás asintieron bajando para ver a Karin cerca de las puertas y los demás en grupos.

-Un gusto.-Dijo Tsunade llegando a su lado con Gaara.

-Igualmente, los demás están practicando.-Dijo Karin viendo como frente de todos estaban peleando Tsukune contra Kabuto y Chouji. Los demás se situaron con los suyos.

-Peleamos entre nosotros para mejorar en rondas con cinco minutos un todos contra todos.-Explico Saito mientras se unían Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke.

-Tiempo.-Dijo Itachi parando un cronometro.

-Hai.-Dijeron los tres distanciándose.

-Kabuto es de marionetas, vendría a ser más estratega y Chouji es ataque.-Dijo Mikogami.- Esos son los dos tuyos.-

-Si, estos son los de mi equipo.-Dijo Tsukune.

-Según ordenes de la Alianza debemos llevar a gente de cada facción.-Dijo Azarel.

-Bien, sigue Karin.-Dijo Itachi.

-Bien yo no llevo Youkai, en mi equipo me estaría llevando a torres Tsunade y Gaara, Alfiles Eléonore y Guiche, caballeros Agnes y Montmorency, mi mama como reina, peones Kushina, Satellizer, chiffon, Eugene, Jiraiya, Louise y completo con los dos shinigamis que conozco Toushiro y Rangiku.-Dijo Karin.

-Veremos, batalla individual de cinco minutos.-Dijo Itachi.-Veremos si pueden con todo.-

Al poco los mencionados estaban en el patio, todos peleaban rápidamente aunque Saito sonrió viendo como Louise no podía completar su explosión. Eléonore estaba defendiéndose uniéndose con su hermanita pero no podían hacer mucho contra la arena. Chiffon estaba peleando contra Tsunade, ambas se esforzaban viendo la fuerza de los demás. Karin miraba la pelea luego de desmayar a Eugene, Louise y Eléonore. Toushiro estaba peleando contra Jiraiya. Rangiku intentaba pelear contra Kushina que no le daba espacio para usar su Shikai. Naruto se aparto cuando de un puñete Rangiku salió volando hasta donde antes estaba el. Agnes y Montmorency peleaban contra Masaki pero tenían un tiempo difícil esquivando las flechas Quincy. Satellizer ahora peleaba contra Gaara esquivando la arena.

-Tiempo.-Dijo Itachi y los del grupo estrecharon manos mientras despertaban a los derrotados.

-Son buenos pero los que caían fueron por estupideces.-Dijo Lord Shuzen.

-Sigue Yuzu.-Dijo Masaki algo agitada mientras los demás les alcanzaban agua y toallas.

-Bien de Torres Urahara y Yoruichi, Ichi nii me hablo de ellos.-Dijo Yuzu.

-Hay, Ichigo que les has dicho.-Dijo Yoruichi juntándose con Yuzu al igual que Urahara.

-La verdad.-Dijo Ichigo.

Alfiles La señora Potter y la princesa Tabitha.-Dijo Yuzu para que ambas se juntaran con el grupo- caballeros Xenovia y Kira.-

-Gracias.-Dijeron ambos espadachines juntándose con el grupo.

-De Asia la pongo como Reina, los peones serian mi papa, el señor Potter y los que menciono Naruto.-Dijo Yuzu.

-Vamos.-Dijeron los ninjas mientras se acercaban con Kurenai y Asia. Al poco todos estaban en sus puestos, e Itachi dio la señal para empezar. Todos peleaban con todo pero los Adultos intentaban calmarse ya que los jóvenes atacaban con todo.

-Gatsuga.-Grito Kiba atacando a Yoruichi que los esquivo pateándolos.

-Eso fue un buen ataque.-Pensó Yoruichi esquivando una cadena de hechizos de Karin.

Urahara estaba bloqueando cuanto ataque de Hinata podía mientras Shikamaru había sorprendido a Yoruichi con su técnica de sombras. Kira y Xenovia atacaban a Urahara que los bloqueaba mientras Hinata con Ino atacaban a Lily que sonreía esquivándolas lanzando su magia a gran velocidad.

-Tiempo.-Dijo Itachi y todos cayeron sentados.

-Vaya será curioso ver como van en batalla.-Dijo Harry ayudando a su madre a incorporarse.

-Ichigo es tu turno.-Dijo Masaki.

-Torres son Chad y completo con Minato, caballeros Arthur y Elizabeth, Reina dame a Kahlua Shuzen por lo que dijo Tsukune es bastante hábil en batalla.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Gracias, Tsukune.-Dijo Kahlua juntándose con el grupo al igual que Minato.

-De nada.-Dijo Tsukune.

-Alfiles Rukia y Orihime, peones estoy llevando a Kempachi, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Neji Hyuga, Renji, Hanataro y Gai. Dejo uno en duda-Dijo Ichigo bloqueando un golpe de la espada de Zaraki.

-Listo.-Dijo Kempachi.

-Por supuesto maldito Lunatico.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Comiencen.-Dijo Itachi. Al poco todos peleaban Minato peleaba contra Gai, mientras Lee peleaba contra Chad, Kahlua peleaba contra Neji que esquivaba los ataques de la morena algo intimidado por las alas que habían reemplazado su brazo. Ten ten peleaba contra Renji mientras Elizabeth y Arthur vieron a Hanataro.

-Tú no eres de un guerrero.-Dijo Elizabeth.

-No, yo soy un shinigami de la división de curación.-Dijo Hanataro.

-Oe Doctor, mejor ayuda a Neji que se desangra.-Grito Naruto. Elizabeth y Arthur vieron como Hanataro curo rápidamente a Neji. Luego le quito las cicatrices y uso la técnica de su espada para soltar todo de un golpe que atino a Kempachi haciéndolo retroceder.

-Vaya golpe.-Dijo Arthur.

-Tiempo.-Dijo Itachi.

-Rayos, un vampiro es demasiado.-Dijo Neji incorporándose lentamente.

-Y que lo digas, como se mueven tan rápido.-Dijo Rukia.

-Son buenos pero necesitaran mejorar mucho.-Dijo Yamamoto.

-Quien sigue Harry o Tsukune.-Dijo Lily.

-Tsukune tu conoces el estilo de pelea de las Youkai, mas fácil seria que estuvieran en tu equipo.-Dijo Harry.

-Probemos eso, pero será inútil, pensaba llevar a los de la base.-Dijo Tsukune mientras se unía Chouji y Kankuro.

-Torres, Akeno y Rana, Alfiles Kurono y Tojo, caballeros Shuzen Kokoa y Shirayuki, peones, Morioka, Kabuto, Akashiya, Sendo, Gasper, Rias, Chouji, Kirche y dejo uno para la reina.-Dijo Tsukune mientras todos se juntaban.

-Empiecen.-Dijo Itachi esquivando como Tsukune de una patada envió a volar a Yukari con Gasper, Kokoa lo ataco para acabar desmayada, Rias vio como Tsukune se movía con soltura noqueando a Kurumo, Mizoire y de una patada mando a Gin hasta el barco de Durmstrang.

-Esto será interesante.-Dijo Moka atacando solo para que Tsukune atrapara su pierna haciéndole perder el equilibrio y azotarla contra el piso y desmayarla.

-Como dije, inútil.-Dijo Tsukune levitando a Moka con las demás dejándolas en la sombra antes de abalanzarse contra Rias que con las justas esquivo el ataque. Los Youkai se despertaron para ver como Tsukune peleaba contra Rias, Chouji, Kabuto, Rana y Akeno.

-Tiempo.-Dijo Itachi.-Tenias razón es inútil poner a los Youkai.-

-Vaya ha mejorado abismalmente.-Pensó Moka.

-Sigue Harry.-Dijo Tsukune mientras Minato recibió el cronometro.

-La torre que falta seria Koneko, Reina déjalo en blanco y el peón faltante que sea la pelinegra.-Dijo Harry.

-Akua Shuzen.-Dijo la vampiresa mirando al grupo con el que iba a ir.

-Comiencen.-Dijo Minato pero tuvo que saltar esquivando un chorro de fuego de la boca de Isse. Al poco todos peleaban, Akua contra Harry, Kazuya contra Saito, Orion contra Koneko, Asterus contra Meital y Temari, Naruto contra Itachi, Shinji contra Nagisa e Isse peleaba contra Irina. Todos veían la pelea que se llevaba delante de ellos.

-Rayos vaya poder.-Pensaron los ninjas.

-Tiempo.-Dijo Minato al cumplirse los cinco minutos.

-Vaya has mejorado bastante Naruto.-Dijo Jiraiya.

-Gracias, Jiraiya Sensei.-Dijo Naruto sentándose.

-Nada de eso de Sensei, a mi me llamas abuelo y punto.-Dijo Jiraiya abrazando a Naruto.

-Gracias abuelo.-Dijo Naruto echándose agua a la cabeza.

-Hablando de eso debemos ir a Japón para acordar una reunión con ellas.-Dijo Tsukune.

-Ellas.-Dijo Moka curiosa.

-Al parecer nuestras familias acordaron matrimonios con nosotros.-Dijo Ichigo.-Debemos ir a conocerlas.-

-Ya veo, Tsukune podemos hablar.-Dijo Moka.

-No hay nada de que hablar Akashiya ese día dijimos todo lo que se debía.-Dijo Tsukune yéndose de allí.

-Cierto lo mejor es ver si es usable.-Dijo Shinji.

-Que cosa.-Dijo Misato.

-El Evangelion versión Thunder.-Dijo Shinji.

-Construyeron un Evangelion. Maya asombrada.

-Yep, estamos viendo si es posible poder usarlo contra los Angeles y también contra los Novas.-Dijo Kazuya.

-Sera mejor que funcione.-Dijo Harry mientras los demás estaban viendo como Shinji había desaparecido. Al poco sonó del bosque como si se abriera algo. Todos giraron para ver una replica del Evangelion de Shinji solo que este se veía mucho mas fuerte.

-Evangelion Thunder activado.-Dijo Shinji por el intercomunicador.

-Bien, entra en modo batalla.-Dijo Harry al instante el Evangelion se encogió hasta estar del tamaño que tenia Shinji pero portaba dos espadas.

-Estas bien Shinji.-Dijo Misato.

-Me siento pesado pero nada mas.-Dijo Shinji antes de salir del modo de batalla y desactivar el Evangelion.

-Esta operacional.-Dijo Shinji al salir.

-Bien, cuando nos crucemos con un Angelino o un nova lo probaremos en el campo de batalla.-Dijo Harry mientras desaparecía el Evangelion Thunder.

-Vamos a ducharnos que casi es hora del almuerzo.-Dijo Harry. Todos asintieron siguiendo a Harry hasta el séptimo piso donde Harry los guio hasta unos baños japoneses. Tenían una división para hombres y mujeres.

-Lo bueno es que esta separado por género pero el agua se ve distinta.-Dijo Sakura viendo el agua verde con hojas.

-Esta adaptado para no afectar a los vampiros.-Dijo Tsukune.

-Oye Shadow, voy a quitar esta estúpida cerca quieres.-Dijo Meital mientras las ninjas la miraron asustadas cuando vieron que quito la cerca tranquilamente. Luego de quitarla fue hasta sentarse a la izquierda de Harry. Las chicas estaban la mayoría totalmente rojas pero Karin estaba tranquila la lado de su hermano junto a Yuzu, Nagisa se sentó al lado de Harry.

-Oye Shadow, que vamos a hacer por ahora.-Dijo Nagisa.

-Nada, la alianza esta deliberando.-Dijo Harry.


	3. La primera prueba

-Y eso, normalmente no nos preocuparía.-Dijo Irina apoyada en Isse para celos de las chicas demonio, salvo Koneko.

-Buscan trabajar en equipo pero odian a algunas personas.-Dijo Koneko.

-Eres mona, pero no es odio lo que nos hace dudar.-Dijo Harry ruborizando levemente a Koneko.

-Cierto, no sabemos cuando nos van a traicionar.-Dijo Ichigo.- Mantener el estatus quo, es lo que mantiene en el poder a los que lo tienen.-

-Muy cierto.-Dijo Tsukune limpiando sus alas negras.

-Esas no son las de Demonio.-Dijo Rias curiosa.

-No son de mi forma Ghoul.-Dijo Tsukune agitando un poco las Alas.

-Oye Kazuya, desde cuando.-Dijo Satellizer acomodándose en la diestras de Kazuya.

-Conocí a los Thunder cuando tenía seis años.-Dijo Kazuya sonriéndole a Satellizer que lo abrazo haciendo gruñir a Kazuha.

-Te extrañe.-Dijo Satellizer.

-Y yo a ti y a los demás pero era necesario.-Dijo Kazuya devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Oigan ojitos tiernos una de dos se besan o alguno desvía la mirada.-Dijo Itachi bebiendo algo de saque y pasándole una pequeña botellita a cada uno de los demás Thunder.

-Por la victoria de hoy.-Dijo Itachi luego de que todos se hubieran servido un trago.

-Por la victoria de Hoy.-Dijeron los demás mientras bebían el trago.

Luego del trago Naruto dejo a un lado su botellita, algunos aun tenían y otros las dejaron a su costado. Luego de un rato todos salieron más relajados y limpios. Una vez se cambiaron, los ninjas aun veían curiosos el uniforme que usaban los Thunder. TenTen, miro como todos, una vez estaban en bóxer negro y calcetines negros se quitaron las toallas. Las mujeres que no eran Thunder se avergonzaron al ver a los chicos así. Mientras los demás las ignoraban cómo se ponían pantalón negro tranquilamente. Los Thunder usaban un collar con un T plateada, se estiraron calmadamente algunos mandando patadas al aire. Tsukune se acabó de poner las botas tranquilamente rebotando en sus pies antes de enviar una patada con su derecha para girar en el aire enviando otra patada en la izquierda. Al caer asintió antes de echarse desodorante en aerosol y pasarlo para ponerse la camisa negra. Todos se echaron desodorante antes de ponerse las camisas y casacas. Luego de ponerse las casacas cada uno cogió su espada y su anillo colocando el arma en su cintura atravesada y el anillo en la mano derecha.

-Bien vamos.-Dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras salían directamente a un aula vacía para ponerse a practicar su magia. Allí los encontraron algunos usando máquinas para ayudarse a entrenarse físicamente u otros practicando su magia.

-Vaya.-Dijo Rías viendo como Isse practicaba su magia.

-Sucede algo.-Dijo Itachi.

-Ya es hora del almuerzo.-Dijo Akeno y los Thunder asintieron desvaneciendo las máquinas. Todos bajaron luego de pasar por el baño para asearse. Una vez llegaron al vestíbulo se desvanecieron en las sombras para llegar a Hogsmeade entrando en las tres escobas.

-Muy bien que rayos pasa.-Susurro Naruto viendo como muchas mujeres los miraban incluso desatendiendo a sus acompañantes.

- Saben del Darwinismo.-Dijo James Potter llegando con los merodeadores sentándose mientras llegaban los padres o familiares a sentarse con sus hijos añadiendo más mesas o sillas.

-El más apto y fuerte es el que más probabilidad tiene de reproducirse.-Dijo Itachi.

-Pasa algo parecido en la magia, mientras más fuerte es el mago más llamativo se vuelve para las mujeres.-Dijo James tranquilamente.

-Pues con la batalla ustedes son los más llamativos.-Dijo Sirius llegando con Madame Rosmerta con las bebidas para todos y los platillos.

-Entiendo, pero es algo incómodo.-Dijo Naruto comiendo tranquilamente. Una vez todos acabaron pagaron regresaron a Hogwarts donde el director les había habilitado una torre para ellos. Una vez llegaron, todos se pusieron a practicar Taijutsu por turnos. Los que no peleaban estaban en círculo rodeando a los que estaban peleando mientras cantaban tranquilamente. Pero lo que mas asombro a las Kunoichi fue como los Chicos estaban en bóxer y las chicas en short con Top. De un momento otro de cualquier lugar salía chorros de agua a presión. Lo que sorprendió a las vampiresas era que algunos chorros eran de agua tratada y otros no. Naruto les hizo señas a los demás para que se unieran al círculo tranquilamente. Todos lo hicieron mientras entraban al centro Shinji con Kazuya

-Es un hechizo que hace esto. Cuando uno choca palmas con alguno del circulo el entra reemplazando quien choco palma con él. Solo Taijutsu para la pelea de esa forma mejoramos lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.-Dijo Harry mientras entraba reemplazando a Kazuya.

-Es bastante difícil.-Dijo Ten ten cayendo al piso por culpa de un chorro de agua una vez que entro reemplazando a Shinji. Harry le sonrió mientras esquivaba los chorros y la atacaba rápidamente aunque en algunos momentos la jalaba haciendo que evitara algún chorro aunque ya estaba empapada.

-Allí la dificultad, el ambiente en contra y una pelea.-Dijo Harry mandándole una patada.-Esto es lo que se dice una buena práctica. Aunque se te ve mejor con el pelo suelto.-

-Gracias.-Susurro TenTen algo ruborizada mandando una patada que Harry esquivo tranquilamente.

-Eso y distrae la vestimenta.-Dijo Gaara mirando alrededor.

-O alguien esta emocionado.-Dijo Nagisa haciendo avergonzar a Gaara.-Lo siento chico pero yo voy a las chicas.-

-No es así.-Gruño Gaara algo ruborizado recibiendo el cambio de TenTen mientras Harry cambio con Orión.

-Hablando de eso, que canción están cantando.-Dijo Temari mientras caía por culpa de otro chorro de agua para que alguien la abrazara evitando que cayera.

-Step Up de Darin.-Dijo Naruto tranquilamente ayudando a Temari a incorporarse pero volviéndola a sujetar cuando esta resbalo ya que estaba empapada. Temari sentía la cara totalmente roja dejando que el calor de Naruto se sintiera por su cuerpo.

-Epa parejita que eso es para el dormitorio.-Dijo Saíto dejando al par totalmente rojo.

Al entrar los demás miembros de los equipos se asombraron antes de entrar vieron que todos se dividían en dúos para poder entrenar sin importar que equipo fueran. Todos estaban concentrados aunque ninguno se salvaba de los chorros de agua. Así los encontraron los líderes de la Alianza cuando fueron a verlos antes de la cena. Arthur y Eugene estaban solo en pantalón mientras peleaban contra Shino y Kiba.

-Basta.-Dijo Yamamoto evitando un chorro de agua y todos pararon mientras los ninjas que habían caído al piso se incorporaban. Harry desactivo el hechizo como si nada mientras repartía Toallas a los demás.

-Vaya, golpe.-Dijo Neji frotándose su mejilla.-Siempre entrenan así.-

-Casi siempre.-Dijo Harry.

-No extraña su fuerza ahora.-Dijo Kiba sobándose las manos.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER, QUE SIGNIFICAN ESAS CICATRICES.-Grito Lily.

-Igual para ti ICHIGO KUROSAKI.-Grito Masaki viendo las cicatrices de su hijo.

-Me crie con los Durley, algunas son de Quidditch y otras de las batallas con Ridle.-Dijo Harry mirando a Orihime y Ichigo asintió.-Puedes quitarme las de los Durley y a Ichigo que conserve las que crea que debe.-

-Salvo las que me hice como Shinigami no hay lio.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Claro.-Dijo Orihime empezando a desaparecer las cicatrices de ambos.

-Bueno ya contactamos con el continente elemental.-Dijo Sarutobi sonriéndole a Minato y Kushina.

-Sería un lio que Tsunade continuara siendo Hokage.-Dijo Minato.-Así que yo voy ocupar su puesto mientras los otros cuatro Hokage hacen de consejeros.-

-Felicidades.-Dijo Naruto mientras terminaba de limpiarse la sangre de la cara.

-Si pero tu estas reintegrado junto con Itachi.-Dijo Minato sonriendo.

-Allí va a haber un lio, ya que los Thunder tenemos nuestra propia Aldea Ninja.-Dijo Naruto mostrándole sus papeles con Itachi.

-Esto es lo que se de los Akatsuki.-Dijo Itachi dándole una carpeta a Minato y otra a Gaara. Kushina y Minato asintieron viendo los papeles, mientras Naruto e Itachi se pusieron sus bandas. Ambas eran negras con la placa de metal con el signo de los Thunder.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Kushina algo triste por no poder llevarse a su hijo a Konoha para conocerlo.

-Si pero los Thunder tendremos cosas que hacer con Suna y Konoha.-Dijo Harry.-Por ahora el nexo con Konoha es Itachi y con Suna eso se encargara Naruto. El mes próximo lo cambiamos.-

-Ya veo, hablando de eso debo hablar contigo Naruto.-Dijo Gaara.

-Sobre.-Dijo Naruto.

-Un contrato matrimonial entre tú y Temari, de paso eso servirá para una alianza Suna Thunder.-Dijo Gaara, haciendo que Temari se ruborizara como un tomate cuando Naruto la abrazo.

-Eso no suena nada mal, Gaara.-Dijo Naruto aun abrazado a Temari.-Temari Uzumaki no suena mal.-

-Sería buena idea. Los Thunder aliados con Suna nos daría más experiencia en llevar una Aldea ninja-Dijo Harry mientras los demás se terminaban de cambiar para poder bajar a cenar. Aunque ya se habían secado, TenTen se distrajo por ver a sus compañeros tropezando para caer en la espalda de Harry que le sonrió antes de ayudarla a estabilizarse.

Temari no dejaba de sonrojarse mientras los demás cenaban tranquilamente. Para asombro de Sakura, Naruto comía tranquilo los platillos que había cuando solo lo veía comer Ramen generalmente. Al acabar, Naruto y los demás Thunder subieron directamente a la torre. Al día siguiente, todos estaban preparándose desde el amanecer. Harry estaba entrenando mientras combatía contra su equipo usando magia. Al poco llego asustando a Konoha una Pelirroja vestía como los Thunder acompañando a un anciano y a los consejeros de Gaara como Kage de Suna.

-Tayuya chan, Hokage sama.-Dijo Naruto adelantándose abrazando a la pelirroja que le devolvió el gesto. El anciano le asintió a Naruto mientras se acercó a los demás Thunder.

-Un gusto, soy Kain Hokage de los Thunder.-Dijo el anciano, mientras Itachi se puso a su lado como protección.

-Esa pelirroja no era del sonido.-Dijo Tsunade.

-Era, desde hacer una semana es miembro de la Aldea oculta en los Thunder.-Dijo el anciano.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Tsunade con los demás Hokage.

-Bueno será mejor pasar a desayunar.-Dijo Dumbledore.

Todos avanzaban, tranquilamente pero Sakura veía como actuaba Naruto al lado de Tayuya haciéndola enojar.

-Bueno sobre el contrato y la alianza, me parece buena idea.-Dijo Kain pasándole un contrato a Gaara.

-Me parece un buen plan.-Dijo Gaara leyendo sobre la alianza.-Pero la dote de Temari.-

-Que con eso.-Dijo Temari totalmente roja por el tema en cuestión.

-Nos ofrecen tener una base en su Aldea, pidiendo tener ellos una en la aldea de Suna.-Dijo Gaara pensativo.

-Con esa base es más accesible que disfruten la dote.-Dijo Kain.

-Cuál es la maldita dote. Como para necesitar una base en Suna-Gruño Kankuro que no le gustaba comprometer a su hermana.

-Nos ofrecen como Dote un puerto en los terrenos de los Thunder.-Dijo Gaara haciendo que los consejeros lo mirasen boquiabierto junto a Temari y Kankuro.

-En la base habría un portal que permitiría pasar los productos y llegar con ayuda de una aldea a otra con rapidez.-Dijo Naruto tranquilamente.-Por el también si atacan la aldea de Suna podrían pasar a los civiles.-

-Hokage sama, que espera para firmar.-Dijo uno de los consejeros de Gaara.

-Un puerto para Suna, eso es increíble.-Dijo otro consejero.

-Podemos esperarlo hasta el fin de semana.-Dijo Kain y Gaara asintió guardando el contrato.

-Pensé que no dudarías.-Dijo Naruto.-Digo tu querías esto.-

-Ustedes son polígamos.-Dijo Gaara.-Además todavía tengo que pensar que hacer con Kankuro antes de que se vuelva un solterón.-

-Gaara, no pienso comprometerme.-Dijo Kankuro enfadado y avergonzado por lo dicho por su hermano.

-La alianza con Konoha.-Dijo Gaara.

-Son aliados de Suna, pero los Thunder aún no pensamos tener alianza con Konoha.-Dijo Harry.-Mantenemos por separado los asuntos de cada aldea a menos que sea inevitable.-

-El líder Thunder es Harry Potter.-Dijo Kain tranquilamente.

-Entiendo, entonces eso era la duda.-Dijo Gaara sacando y firmando el contrato. Temari estaba apoyada en Naruto sonriendo suavemente.

-Bueno ya queda la mañana para estar preparado para la prueba.-Dijo Harry estirándose una vez que acabo fueron a seguir practicando mientras Naruto llevaba a Tayuya y Temari con ellos.

Los mayores estaban preguntándose como Harry haría la prueba, sabiendo que lo que querían era saber su nivel.

-Ya casi es hora.-Dijo Saito viendo el reloj.

-Vamos.-Dijo Harry mientras había cambiado su uniforme de campeón para que tuviera el signo de los Thunder detrás de su número y el apellido arriba.

-Vamos.-Gritaron los Thunder mientras bajaban de la torre trotando yendo con Harry. Al ver moverse las escaleras ellos no les importo saltando como si nada. La profesora Mcgonagall se asombro al verlos a los Thunder tan alegres. Harry salió con los Thunder rodeándolo como si fuese su escolta. Los campeones estaban con sus familiares que iban a ver la prueba.

-Disculpe Dumbledore san, hay alguna regla que impida a los demás campeones ver las pruebas de los otros.-Dijo Ichigo.

-En realidad ninguna joven Kurosaki.-Dijo Dumbledore.

Harry vio que todos tenían una serie de criaturas. Al sacar vio un armario, un troll, orcos, una gran cabeza de serpiente y el colacuerno.

-Sera mejor ir a buscar sitio.-Dijo Saito mientras todos los demás asentían. Harry salió con los Thunder al lado de sus padres sonriendo calmadamente. Subió con los demás donde les guardaban sitio clones hechos por Naruto. Lo que le asombro es que detrás de ellos estaban los líderes de la Alianza.

-Buenos Días damas y caballeros.-Dijo Bagman.-Hoy es el día de la Primera prueba del torneo de los Tres magos. Hoy se enfrentaran a diversas criaturas los campeones conformados por El señor Viktor Krum campeón de Durmstrang, La señorita Fleur Delacour campeona de Beaxbautons, El señor Cedric Diggory y El Lord Harry Potter –

-Bagman lo hace a posta verdad.-Dijo Ichigo algo curioso ya que alguien de su dimensión estaba a los lados de cada Thunder o sus padres.

-Un poco.-Dijo Saíto con Tiffania y la reina a sus lados.

-Empieza el sorteo.-Dijo Dumbledore agitando la varita y salió una esfera amarrilla y negra.-Primero el señor Diggory.

Todos vieron como traían al dragón mientras soltaban Acromantulux, un centauro, Orcos, un hipogrifo y un escreguto de cola explosiva.

-Veremos que hace el tejón.-Dijo Shinji rodeado por Rei y Misato.

-No creo que la haga.-Dijo Naruto con sus padres a su lado.

Los Thunder comentaban mientras veían a Cedric lograr derrotar a la araña, el centauro termino hiriéndolo en el brazo al igual que el hipogrifo. El escreguto demostró ser resistente a la magia. Cedric no podía hacer nada. Harry suspiro viendo a Naruto que asintió empezando a estirar. El Hokage de los thunder le hizo unas señas a Naruto que le asintió. Cedric cayo de rodillas luego de media hora y Naruto se lanzó a la arena mientras golpeaba al Orco y de una patada envió a Cedric a volar cayéndole encima a Cho Chang. Naruto suspiro viendo a los enemigos, tranquilamente.

-Armor.-Dijo Naruto y su cuerpo brillo para dejarlo con una armadura blanca, pero lo que les asombro a los ninjas es que tenía nueve colas.

Los Orcos atacaban para que Naruto sacara su espada para esquivar y matar a los orcos. El centauro recibió un rasengan directo mandándolo a volar contra la pared. El escreguto intento atacar para que una cola de chacra lo enviara de un golpe al lago. Al poco Naruto corría directamente hacia el Dragón que no dejaba de lanzar fuego que esquivaba Naruto. Los Jounin miraban como Naruto Derrotaba al Dragón con un Jutsu que nunca habían visto y recogía el huevo.

-Diez minutos.-Dijo Harry parando un cronometro.

-Aquí tienes el huevo.-Dijo Naruto lanzando el huevo atinándole directamente al estómago a Diggory haciéndolo caer de rodillas al piso. Kushina luego de darle un coscorrón a su hijo se puso a revisar si tenía heridas. Los Thunder sonreían felicitando a Naruto por su desempeño mientras los demás Ninjas se miraban extrañados viendo el nivel que tenia Naruto.

-Eso fue patético para un mago.-Dijo Saíto. Cedric sabía que si intentaba algo acabaría mal.

-Toca la señorita Delacour.-Grito Bagman.

-Si valla, vas tu Kazuya.-Dijo Harry haciendo estremecer a Fleur.

-Hablando de eso, Genetic te envió esto.-Dijo Chiffon pasándole un uniforme de misión a Kazuya como el que se usaba pero en ver de ser azul era plateado el chaleco, botas, guantes mientras el polo y el pantalón eran negros. Kazuya regreso luego de cinco minutos ya cambiado.

Fleur se puso a batallar rápidamente con sus criaturas, pero no podía hacer mucho. Al poco cayo rápidamente hasta donde había caído Cedric.

-Otro inútil.-Dijo Kazuya que había desaparecido de su sitio para aparecer frente a Fleur.

-Accel.-Dijeron las pandoras asombradas de ver esa técnica en Kazuya. Kazuya dejo a Fleur en su sitio antes de volver a la arena como si nada.

-Armor.-Dijo Kazuya mientras su cuerpo brillo dejándolo en su armadura que era plateada. Las pandoras estaban viendo como Kazuya usaba ataques a corto alcance derrotando a las criaturas como si nada. Lo que les asombro fue que apareció un Nova, pero antes de que se pudieran mover, Kazuya ya lo había eliminado como si nada para derrotar al dragón consiguiendo el huevo.

-Ocho minutos.-Dijo Harry cuando Kazuya le entrego el huevo a Fleur recibiendo felicitaciones de los Thunder.

Krum suspiro mientras bajaba, los thunder estaban ansiosos por ver lo que pasaría a continuación. Los demás estudiantes se preguntaban qué pasaría a continuación. Los thunder miraron a Harry que señalo a Isse, este sonrió mientras se estiraba. Krum, peleo rápidamente, logrando luego de veinte minutos conseguir su huevo. Harry se paró luego de abrazar a sus padres, luego de bajar a la arena. Vio que las criaturas estaban ya preparadas mientras ni bien entro a la arena se lanzaban hacia él.

-Armor.-Dijo Harry mientras su cuerpo brillo mostrando su armadura. Harry se movió destruyendo a los orcos a gran velocidad mientras convoco su escoba, usando su patronus ahuyento a los Dementores. Harry brinco de su escoba esquivando al basilisco para clavarle su espada en la cabeza matándolo mientras corría por su cabeza saltando en su escoba evitando una llamarada del dragón y empezar a volar más rápido ya que alguien había soltado a los demás dragones. Harry rápidamente esquivo a los Dragones y para asombro de todos, uso el Amago de Wroshi para conseguir el huevo.

-Increíble, el más joven de los campeones no solo fue uno de los dos que acabo la prueba sino que se demoró cinco minutos.-Grito Bagman.


	4. Chapter 4

Los Thunder empezaron a aplaudir, para luego se unieran los Gryffyndor. Harry salió de la arena cuando vio reducidos a los dragones aterrizando delante de sus Nacamas que aun aplaudían. Sus padres lo abrazaron viendo luego de unos minutos a los jueces. Mientras los Thunder estaban sonriendo mientras Tsukune levanto su varita y sonando un cañonazo sobre ellos se vio una Bandera Negra con una T plateada que decía Thunders.

-Karkaroff, huyo y el lugar lo ha tomado Snape.-Dijo James.

—Cada uno da una puntuación sobre diez—le explicó Lily mientras los Thunder estaban rodeándolos en distintas poses victoriosas.  
Entornando los ojos, Harry vio a Madame Máxime, la primera del tribunal, levantar la varita, de la que salió lo que parecía una larga cinta de plata que se retorcía formando un 10.  
— ¡Genial! —dijo Isse mientras la multitud aplaudía

A continuación le tocó al señor Crouch, que proyectó en el aire un Diez.  
— ¡Así se hace! —gritó Naruto, estrechando manos con los demás.  
Luego le tocaba a Dumbledore. También él proyectó un Diez, y la multitud vitoreó más fuerte que antes, Los Thunder ya estaban con sonrisas enormes en sus rostros viendo la actuación de su líder. Ludo Bagman un diez y parecía que el estadio se iría abajo por la fiesta que habían armado los Thunder con los leones.  
Y entonces Snape levantó la varita. Se detuvo un momento, y luego proyectó en el aire un Diez haciendo que los Leones rugieran de felicidad.

-Puntuación perfecta.-Gritaron los Thunder chocando puños entre ellos.

-Bien, esa fue la primera prueba.-Dijo Harry más tranquilo.

-Entonces, regresamos o que.-Dijo Itachi.

-Cada uno debe regresar a hacer un control de daños de donde viene.-Dijo Harry.-Itachi, tú a Konoha y Naruto a Thunder no Kuni.-

-Hai.-Dijeron los Thunder mientras se unían con los demás de sus dimensiones mientras Kushina no soltaba a su hijo.

-Ya Kushina, lo veras en un mes o en la misión.-Dijo Minato.

-Pero no es justo.-Dijo Kushina sin soltar a un abochornado Naruto.

-Naruto.-Dijo Kain y Naruto abrazo fuertemente a sus padres antes de soltarse.

-Arreglen las cosas además Naruto debe ir a Suna para lo del tratado durante este mes.-Dijo Kain mientras Naruto y Tayuyá se desvanecieron en el aire con su Hokage.

-Regresemos.-Dijo Minato mientras cogían el traslador hasta konoha. Gaara con sus consejeros y sus hermanos tomaron un traslador hasta Suna. Cada uno de los Thunder tomaron su traslador, Harry les sonrió a sus padres tranquilamente mientras se iba al castillo y de un parpadeo ya no estaba. Al poco junto a Remus y Sirius lo encontraron en la torre de astronomía. Al entrar tuvieron que aguantar la respiración ya que estaban en agua mientras veían a Harry descifrar el enigma del huevo.

Mientras tanto una vez llego a Youkai Gakuen Tsukune se fue a su alcoba encerrándose dejándose caer sentado en su cuarto. El director estaba pensativo sobre la nueva situación. Ruby junto a las demás Youkai intentaban entrar en el cuarto pero no podían.

-Cuanto ha mejorado.-Pensó Moka.

-Oe Tsukune abre tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Kokoa apoyándose en la puerta para atravesarla pero no pasaba lo mismo cuando intentaron lo mismo las demás.

-Wau, como hiciste eso.-Dijo Kokoa sentándose al lado de Tsukune.

-Truco que aprendí de los que me enseñaban a pelear.-Dijo Tsukune.

-Por tu forma de pelear fueron vampiros.-Dijo Kokoa.

-Así es, el clan de Sangre ayuda al león, el clan de la garra ayuda al Aguila y el clan de la lanza ayuda al Tejón.-Dijo Tsukune

-Te entrenaron los del Clan de la Lanza, pero ese es uno de los clanes más fuertes que usan armas.-Dijo Kokoa asombrada.

-Viniendo de una de las cuatro princesas Shuzen es un gran halago.-Dijo Tsukune mientras de su cintura saco sus guantes que tenían como garras de metal.-Parecen algo femenino pero se adaptan a mi estilo.-

-Son lindos y no se ven femeninos.-Dijo Kokoa sonriéndole levemente.-Tendrás que ponerte al día con un mes de clases.-

-Lose.-Dijo Tsukune suspirando mientras seguían charlando Tsukune hizo algo de Te. Ambos estuvieron charlando hasta quedarse dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, Kokoa se dio cuenta de que estaban abrazados y tenia toda la cara roja. Tsukune suspiro cuando se despertó viendo a Kokoa totalmente roja.

-Buenos Días, Kokoa quieres algo de desayunar.-Dijo Tsukune, preparando dos tazas de café y agregándoles unas gotas de sangre.

-Gracias.-Dijo Kokoa recibiendo su taza de café.

-De nada.-Dijo Tsukune probando su café ara sonreír.-Café con sangre de cerdo, bastante bueno.-

-Cierto.-Dijo Kokoa luego de probarlo. Tsukune miro que cerca de la entrada tenía un paquete con una nota. Al leerla Tsukune saco un nuevo uniforme negro con plateado. También había un paquete para Kokoa que se lo pasó rápidamente. Ambos se cambiaron por turnos antes de ir charlando hacia la oficina del director.

-Tsukune.-Grito Kurumo abalanzándose sobre Tsukune ni bien llego pero este la esquivo dejándola caer sobre Gin que estaba llegando.

-Buenos Días, Director Mikogami.-Dijo Tsukune respetuosamente mirando alrededor donde estaba el resto de los escogidos para los equipos de los fundadores.

-Buenos Días, veo que a ambos les queda muy bien el uniforme aunque es curioso esos guantes.-Dijo Mikogami tranquilamente.

-Me los dio mi entrenadora.-Dijo Tsukune.

-Bien, a lo que íbamos ustedes son los que van a las misiones.-Dijo Mikogami.-No creo necesario decirles lo que esta en juego, tienen permiso para ir a las misiones, Señor Aono recuerde avisar a los demás y ponerse al día en las clases.-

-Si, señor.-Dijo Tsukune mientras se retiraban a clases. Las chicas intentaron hablarle pero antes de que se dieran cuenta Tsukune y Kokoa ya estaban por el final del pasillo. Al llegar a su aula las chicas se sentaron Tsukune estaba serio mientras llegaba la profesora. Durante el día estaba muy callado atendiendo a clase y en el almuerzo ni lo vieron. A la hora del club, Tsukune había dejado su parte hecha y no se le veía por ningún lado.

Mientras tanto en Tokio 3, Shinji estaba viendo como reemplazaban su evangelion con el evangelion Thunder.

-Traslado completo.-Dijo el encargado.

-Bien, Shinji este es tu nuevo traje de conexión.-Dijo Maya entregándole un traje que era idéntico al que tenía salvo que era en negro lo que antes era blanco y lo que era azul ahora era plateado.

-Apresúrate que aún hay prueba de sincronización.-Dijo Ritzuko.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Shinji yendo a cambiarse para irse al evangelion. Durante una hora hizo las pruebas dejando ver la gran brecha que había entre los pilotos y los modelos evangelion.

-Shinji ya puedes salir las pruebas ya concluyeron.-Dijo Misato.

-Entiendo, Capitán Katsuragi.-Dijo Shinji tranquilamente. Una vez llegaron al departamento, Misato y Asuka se fueron a descansar. Shinji suspirando se puso a limpiar el departamento silenciosamente. A la mañana siguiente, antes del amanecer Shinji salió a correr por los alrededores siendo seguido por miembros de la sección de seguridad de Nerv. Estos vigilaban el entrenamiento físico de Shinji, en especial cuando estaba haciendo Katas de artes marciales. Misato al levantarse temprano vio el desayuno ya hecho pero Shinji no estaba y el departamento se veía mucho más limpio. Asuka tuvo que ir sola a la escuela, encontró a Shinji charlando con los profesores sobre lo que se había perdido ese mes de clase. Rei miraba a Shinji en clase por el uniforme como había cambiado su amigo. Durante el almuerzo lo encontró solo bajo subido a un árbol escuchando música.

-Has cambiado Ikari.-Dijo Rei.

-Ha sido un mes atareado.-Dijo Shinji tranquilamente dejándose caer aterrizando al lado de Rei.

-Tu entrenamiento ha ido bien.-Dijo Rei apoyándose en él.

-Si.-Dijo Shinji tranquilamente mientras cerraban los ojos pasándole uno de sus audífonos para que también escuchara música sin darse cuenta quedándose dormidos.

-Oigan, ustedes dos despierten.-Grito Asuka despertando a ambos pilotos que se habían dormido abrazados.

-Soryu cállate.-Dijeron ambos a la vez mientras se incorporaban e iban a clase. Asuka giro pero Shinji ya estaba entrando a la escuela al lado de Rei.

-Que rayos sucede.-Pensó Asuka apresurándose a clase.

En West Genetic, Kazuya llego tranquilamente a su cuarto estirándose, luego de ir a correr antes del amanecer había sido un mes agitado de entrenamiento. Luego de guardar de bañarse salió para ver a la hermana superiora esperándolo tranquilamente.

-Sucede algo Hermana Margaret.-Dijo Kazuya.

-Tu nuevo uniforme.-Dijo La hermana pasándole un uniforme que en vez de ser marrón era negro y en algunos lados plateado.-Ya se comunicó la situación.-

-Entiendo por el momento no hay nada.-Dijo Kazuya agarrando el nuevo uniforme.

-Recuerda avisar.-Dijo la Hermana retirándose de allí. Kazuya mientras se ponía la parte inferior de su uniforme empezando a hacer algunos ejercicios mientras entraban Arthur y Kaho.

-Kazuya.-Dijeron ambos abrazándolo aunque Kaho se ruborizo por completo ya que su amigo estaba con el torso desnudo.

-Es bueno verlos amigos, ha sido un mes de entrenamiento bastante arduo.-Dijo Kazuya.

-Sí, pero es un mes de clase que debes ponerte al día.-Dijo Kaho aun sin mirarlo dejando los cuadernos que había traído.-Lo mejor será que te pongas al día.-

-Gracias, Kaho.-Dijo Kazuya abrazándola mientras no se distinguía donde empezaba su pelo por el sonrojo de Kaho. Kazuya termino de cambiarse para ponerse a estudiar con sus amigos.

-No hubiera sido mejor que ella sea tu Pandora.-Dijo Kazuha al entrar viendo a Kaho que se preguntaba si era sano ruborizarse tanto.

-No lo creo Aoi Senpai.-Dijo Kazuya tranquilamente mientras seguía estudiando.

En la academia mágica de Tristain, louise estaba de mal humor mientras bajaba acompañando a su hermana para encontrar al resto de escogidos para las misiones Thunder entrenando arduamente. Allí Louise vio a su familiar entrenado si se podía decir así a la masacre de los caballeros de la academia. Durante todo el día Louise estaba entrenando con sus hermanas pero vio que no conseguía resultado, Tabitha y saíto entrenaban arduamente usando su habilidad elemental. Louise se sentía frustrada cuando acabo el día de entrenamiento.

-Louise eres de vacío lo que necesitas es mejorar tus reflejos para esquivar mientras haces tú explosión.-Dijo Saíto cuando llego y la peli rosa solo se abrazó a él durmiéndose rápidamente.

En la academia Kuoh, Sirchers veía entrenar a su hermana y su nobleza pero se veían como perdidos.

-Bien basta así no van a mejorar.-Dijo Sirchers parando el entrenamiento.

-Ni sama.-Dijo Rías mirándolo.

-Rías, sin Isse están perdidos.-Dijo Sirchers suspirando mientras las demás piezas estaban algo abrumadas.

-Entonces que debemos hacer.-Dijo Rías.

-Aún no sé qué podrías hacer.-Dijo Sirchers.- Pero lo que si se es que deben recuperarse sino estarán fritos en las batallas de clasificación.-

-Cierto.-Dijo Grayfia.-Ustedes podrán odiar la técnica de Hyodou pero es lo necesario para la pelea.-

-Entonces, que hacemos.-Dijo Rías suspirando.-Aunque no parecía, Isse era un peón a su estilo que hacia sonreír a todos.-

-Por ahora calmarse y ver cómo mejorar.-Dijo Sirchers.

-Sin Hyodou es algo raro.-Dijo Xenovia.

-Si pero debemos ser más fuertes.-Dijo Kiba.-Los Thunder están muy lejos en poder sobre nosotros. Si nos enfrentamos a algún rival no seriamos nada.-

-Cierto.-Dijo Koneko suspirando.

En la sociedad de almas, los shinigamis estaban entrenando arduamente. Kempachi junto a Toushiro estaban preparando casi sin descanso a sus tropas.

-Esto es inquietante.-Dijo Toushiro cuando Kempachi fue a buscarlo a su división.

-Cierto, quisiera ya estar en las misiones.-Dijo Kempachi.-Además la diferencia de poder.-

-Cierto, es más que amplia.-Dijo Toushiro terminando su papeleo.

-La pregunta es qué vas a hacer con tu teniente.-Dijo Zaraki.

-No tengo idea.-Dijo Toushiro suspirando.

-Si eso sería un lio.-Dijo Yoruichi llegando con los demás seleccionados.

-Serán batallas intensas.-Dijo Rukia.

Mientras en Suna, ya había corrido la información del compromiso de Temari con Naruto y la dote que estaban dando al pueblo. Temari no sabía que se podía ruborizar tanto, donde quiera que fuera las mujeres mayores y las ancianas le daban consejos de cómo debía ser un matrimonio. Gaara personalmente estaba vigilando el entrenamiento de los ninjas.

-Recuerden que la guerra no es un juego el mínimo error significa la muerte.-Gritaba el entrenador mientras los ninjas seguían esforzándose.

-Hasta lo que sabemos el kyubi llega mañana.-Dijo uno de los consejeros.

-Lose, yo personalmente iré a buscarlo.-Dijo Gaara.-Además de buscar a los otros siete.-

-Ya veo.-Dijo Kankuro al llegar con ellos.

- Pronto se fijara la fecha para la boda.-Dijo Gaara.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Kankuro a un incómodo.

-Por cierto, espero escuchar sobre una prometida tuya antes de la boda.-Dijo Gaara yéndose rápidamente de allí mientras Kankuro gritaba a rabiar. A la mañana siguiente Temari estaba nerviosa mientras Gaara fue a recoger a Naruto que venía con otros tres ninjas de trueno. Una vez llegaron, Temari se ruborizo al recibir las flores que le había traído Naruto. Ambos se ruborizaron cuando se abrazaron mientras Temari se ruborizaba sin mirar a Naruto.

-Sucede algo.-Dijo Gaara mientras desayunaban en un restaurante.

-Ya se encontró al Nibi y al Hachibi.-Dijo Naruto sacando una foto de su bolsillo pasándosela a Gaara.

El pelirrojo vio a una rubia de pelo largo atado en una cola que le llegaba debajo de los glúteos y un hombre moreno con canas y que estaba al parecer cantando algo.

-Se llama Yugito Nii de Kumogakure y Killer Bee.-Dijo Naruto bebiendo una bebida.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Gaara.-Enviare una carta a Kumo avisando que iremos.-

-Iremos avanzando, por protección estamos llevando a Saito y a Shinji.-Dijo Naruto.

-Gandalf y al Evangelion.-Dijo Gaara.

-Tengan cuidado.-Dijo Kankuro.

-Sueles tener fotos de chicas en tu ropa.-Dijo Temari algo celosa.

-Unas pocas.-Dijo Naruto sacando las que tenia encima viendo fotos de el con cada uno de los Thunder, con Tayuyá, una morena de pelo lila y tres fotos de Temari.

-Quienes son ellos.-Dijo Temari viendo una foto donde estaba Naruto junto a un chico y una chica con Tatuajes y detrás de ellos Itachi.

-El equipo al que pertenezco ambos son de Samoa.-Dijo Naruto sonriendo.-Esos dos si que son buenos en Taijutsu.-

-Tatuajes.-Dijo Temari curiosa y Naruto le mostro en su hombro un tatuaje de un zorro. Temari se ruborizo mientras acaricio el tatuaje sintiendo el hombro fuerte de Naruto debajo de sus dedos.

-Hablando de eso Kankuro, que tipo de chica te gusta.-Dijo Naruto.

-A que viene eso.-Dijo Kankuro ruborizado.

-Se va a ofrecer un baile, por el regreso junto a uno de los compromisos de los herederos y los Thunder nos debemos presentar.-Dijo Naruto mirando a Temari.- Temari ¿Te gustaría ir a ese baile conmigo? -

-Claro, lo malo es que yo no se bailar.-Dijo Temari.

-Yo tampoco pero será divertido.-Dijo Naruto.

-Y que tiene que ver eso con nosotros.-Dijo Gaara.

-Que deben ir todos los miembros de los equipos de los fundadores. Además es un evento elegante vestidos y trajes, nada de maquillaje en la cara los hombres. -Dijo Naruto haciendo palidecer a Kankuro ya que el siempre iba pintado la cara.

-Pues no tenemos ni idea.-Dijeron los dos.

-Esto será interesante.-Pensó Temari.

-Y cuando es ese baile.-Dijo Gaara.-Que voy a hacer con tanto papeleo.-

-En una semana.-Dijo Naruto.-Si quieres te puedo enseñar el Kage Bushin y lo usas para avanzar el papeleo.-

-Gracias.-Dijo Gaara más calmado.

-De nada.-Dijo Naruto mientras terminaban de desayunar. Una vez les mostraron el lugar para la base. Los cuatro ninjas de trueno empezaron a fijar los puntos y empezar su trabajo. Al poco Temari, estaba en su cuarto lanzando su ropa por todos lados.

-Un vestido elegante y bonito.-Gruño Temari aun revisando en su armario.

-Temari, es momento de irnos.-Dijo Gaara.

-Irnos.-Dijo Temari extrañada.

-Los Thunder ya hicieron el portal.-Dijo Kankuro. Los tres bajaron hasta donde estaba la base viendo un portal que atravesaron detrás de los ninjas de Trueno junto a los consejeros.

Al instante, los tres ninjas de la arena se aturdieron al sentir el aire de la playa. Una vez se restablecieron estaban boquiabiertos allí los esperaba el Kage de los Thunder en un muelle junto a los demás Thunder y miraron que estaban delante de un pueblo ninja donde ondeaban banderas Thunder y de Suna. Un par en cada edificio, mientras muchos civiles y ninjas aplaudían al verlos llegar.

-Vaya lugar.-Dijo Kankuro asombrado viendo alrededor y se paralizo viendo allí un barco ya listo.

-Que les parece.-Dijo Naruto.

-Perfecto.-Dijo Temari aun asombrada mientras se acercaban ninjas con una Tijera del tamaño de un hombre para que ambos Kage cortaran el listón junto a Naruto y Temari.

-Venga para que vean el barco por dentro y conozcan el lugar.-Dijo Naruto, mientras los guiaban para subir al barco. Temari se asombraba al ver al barco pero brinco cuando Naruto les demostró como usar el cañón.

-Increíble.-Dijo Gaara sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Shukaku esta inquieto.-Dijo Naruto que para asombro de Temari tenia un par de Orejas de Zorro además de tener nueve colas de Zorro. Las nueve colas estaban rodeando a Temari de una manera delicada pero a la vez protectora.

-Un poco.-Dijo Gaara.

-Vamos a ver el pueblo.-Dijo Naruto. Los tres ninjas siguieron a Naruto donde vieron a ninjas y civiles llevarse como iguales. Incluso vieron algunas parejas donde uno era Ninja y otro era civil.

-Al fin Naruto, donde andabas y donde esta Itachi Sensei.-Dijo una Chica junto a un chico que miraron a los otros tres ninjas.

-Calma.-Dijo Naruto.-Akane, Shon déjenme presentarles al Kage de Suna y Jinchurichi de Shukaku Gaara junto a su Hermano Kankuro marionetista y a su hermana y mi prometida Temari.-

-Gaara, Kankuro y Temari, estos dos son Akane y Shon Usos, mis compañeros en mi equipo.-Dijo Naruto.

-Un gusto.-Dijeron los cinco.

-Tienes caderas como para ser mama. Eso es bueno le darás hijos fuertes a Naruto.-Dijo Akane poniendo sus manos en la cadera de Temari recibiendo un golpe de Temari que estaba totalmente roja junto a Naruto.

-E Itachi Sensei.-Dijo Shon.

-Esta en Konoha, ya se le envió un mensaje los alcanzara en Suna.-Dijo el Hokage llegando mientras los ninjas alrededor se quedaron quietos.

-Muy bien, entonces iríamos siete.-Dijo Naruto.

-En realidad irían Itachi con su equipo.-Dijo el Hokage-El Kage de Suna estará conmigo, Kumo nos envió un mensaje para que nos reunamos en su aldea. La Misión consiste en encontrar al Nibi impidiendo que los capturen Akatsuki.-

-Entiendo.-Dijo Naruto mientras Temari aun intentaba contener su palidez.

-Suna estará preparada.-Dijo Gaara estrechando manos con el Hokage provocando gritos de ánimo de los aldeanos y ninjas.

-La misión de rango A, extracción del Nibi empieza ya.-Dijo el Hokage, mientras Naruto y sus compañeros junto a los de Suna saltaron a los techos corriendo hacia el Portal. Una vez atravesaron el portal de regreso a Suna. Naruto y Gaara estrecharon manos antes de que los cuatro ninjas del trueno salieran disparados en dirección a Kumo.

-Que rayos esperan los Jounin y chunin preparados, la Aldea estará en Alerta hasta que regrese.-Grito Gaara. Rápidamente los ninjas empezaron a moverse mientras Gaara no dejaba de meterles prisa para tener armados y listos a los ninjas. Luego de unos minutos empezaron a salir ninjas Thunder del Portal. El mismo Thunder Kage estaba con ellos.

-Naruto y los demás ya llegaron a los límites de Kumo, atravesaremos un portal y llegaremos de inmediato.-Dijo el Thunder Kage.

-Vamos.-Dijo Gaara mientras todos salían tranquilamente del portal viendo al equipo de Itachi esperándolos. Una vez cruzaron salieron disparados evadiendo a los ninjas de la Aldea. Gaara y Kain fueron escoltados hasta donde estaban el Raikage y Killer Bee.

-Un gusto conocerlos Thunder Kage, Kaze Kage. Soy E el Raikage-Dijo el Raikage.

-Igualmente, también es bueno verte Hachibi.-Dijo Gaara estrechando manos con ambos hombres, de la misma forma que el Thunder Kage.

-Su equipo que busca en mis dominios.-Dijo el Raikage.

-Van a ayudar al Nibi.-Dijo Gaara.-Dos Akatsuki están persiguiéndola.-

-Entiendo.-Dijo el Raikage escuchando una explosión.

-Además que nos gustaría una Alianza con la Aldea oculta de las Nubes.-Dijo el Thunder Kage contándoles la situación.

-Ya veo.-Dijo el Raikage.

Mientras tanto en los acueductos de Kumo Yugito Nii estaba asustada viendo a Hidan levantarse cuando se suponía que estaba muerto.

-Asustada.-Dijo Hidan atacándola.

-Amateratsu.-Grito una voz y Hidan empezó a arder en llamas negras y ser lanzado por el aire por una cola de Chacra.

-Itachi, traidor y el Kyubi.-Dijo Hidan. Hidan ataco pero recibió sendos puñetes de los cuatro mientras llegaban Ambus de la Nube.

Al instante de ver esto Hidan y su acompañante huyeron mientras los ninjas de Trueno se iban con el Nibi en la espalda de Itachi.

-Quienes son.-Dijo Yugito viendo asombrada como poco a poco Kumo caía.

-Kyubi.- Dijo Naruto antes de transformarse en el Kyubi y lanzarse a velocidad con los demás sujetos en colas guiados por los Ambus hasta donde estaba Gaara con el Raikage.

-Entonces era verdad.-Dijo el Raikage viendo el informe.

-Entonces si nos aliamos en el bando habrían cuatro bijus juntos.-Dijo el Raikage sonriendo.- Con tal de que comprometan a Nii y a Killer Bee con gente de ustedes y los pongan en un equipo de los fundadores no veo problemas con una Alianza.-Dijo el Raikage viendo los términos del acuerdo sonriéndole a Yugito que no se había bajado de Itachi.

-Shadow está de acuerdo, Nii estaría conmigo e Itachi en el equipo del León y Killer Bee en uno de los tres equipos del Tejón.-Dijo Naruto.

-Es un trato.-Dijo el Thunder Kage mientras Naruto les pasaba tres invitaciones a los Tres de nubes. Al poco Naruto los guio por un Portal para regresar a la base Thunder donde aparte de estarlos esperando los Thunder, Orihime curo a Yugito para presentarles a los demás Leones.

-Un felino hecho de fuego, será interesante, Akua Shuzen vampiro me dicen la Diablesa Negra.-Dijo Akua.-Contigo completamos el equipo.-

-Yugito Nii portadora de Matatabi.-Dijo Yugito

Mientras tanto en Konoha, Minato estaba hablando con Kushina y los antiguos Hokage.

-Sensei, hay noticias.-Dijo Kakashi.

-Que sucede.-Dijo Minato.

-Los Thunder han conseguido al Nibi y al Hachibi.-Dijo Kakashi haciendo palidecer a los Kage.-Ahora Nube se ha aliado a Suna y los Thunder.-

-Cuatro de nueve, esto es serio.-Dijo Sarutobi.

-Al parecer ahora el Nibi estará en el equipo del León y el Hachibi en el Tejón mayor.-Dijo Kakashi.-Naruto viene para presentar al Hachibi con Chouji Akimichi.-

-Entonces cuando llegan.-Dijo Minato.

-Llegan donde de una hora.-Dijo Kakashi.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Minato.-Entonces almorzaremos con Naruto y los Thunder.-

-Me pregunto para que me citaron aquí.-Dijo Chouji algo nervioso acompañado del mismísimo Minato Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki.

-Clama al parecer Naruto debe presentarte a alguien.-Dijo Minato sonriendo viendo a Itachi hablando con Naruto dos jóvenes más y un señor moreno.

-Qué bueno que llegan.-Dijo Itachi, Naruto se levantó para saludar pero sus padres lo abrazaron fuertemente. Luego de un momento Naruto les presento a Shon, Akane y Killer Bee.

-Entonces, el motivo de esta reunión.-Dijo Chouji.

-Killer Bee, Jinchurichi del Matatabi se une al equipo del Tejón.-Dijo Naruto.

-Un justo.-Dijeron ambos estrechando manos.

-Ya conoces al resto del equipo.-Dijo Chouji.

-No Naruto dijo que lo mejor era empezar por Konoha.-Dijo Killer Bee mientras almorzaban, Kushina y Minato hablaban con Shon y Akane conociendo a los que eran equipo con Naruto.

-Entonces su Jounin es Itachi.-Dijo Minato.

-Así es, pero su entrenamiento elemental sí que es duro.-Dijo Akane. Luego de almorzar, fueron a un campo de práctica donde durante una Hora Killer Bee estuvo peleando con Chouji para ver su nivel. Chouji acabo exhausto.

-Chico tienes potencial, intenta explotarlo y no dudes en golpear.-Dijo Killer Bee.-Mejor un golpe en el momento que un amigo muerto.-

-Entiendo.-Dijo Chouji mientras Shikamaru lo ayudo a incorporarse.

Naruto y Killer Bee desaparecieron para llegar a Tristán donde Killer Be se reunió con Kirche. La Pelirroja se asombró del tamaño del Jinchurichi. Luego de probar que tan hábil era la maga Killer Bee estaba satisfecho mientras Kirche estaba en el piso exhausta.

-Que rayos comen para tener tanta resistencia.-Dijo Kirche antes de desmayarse en brazos de Saito.

Luego de un momento estaban en West Genetic, donde Kazuya les presento a Rana. Las pandoras estaban intimidadas viendo la pelea del Ninja con la joven.

-Son bastante hábiles.-Dijo Kazuya viendo el combate hasta ver caer cansada a Rana.

-Si pero Killer Bee, tiene más resistencia que Tipo María.-Dijo Naruto.

-Sos hábil joven pero no te desesperes en combate.-Dijo Killer Bee.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Rana mientras Kazuya la cargaba viendo como Naruto y Killer Bee desaparecían.

-Vaya mastodonte de donde lo sacaron.-Dijo Elizabeth.

-De la Aldea oculta de Nube.-Dijo Kazuya.

Mientras Naruto y Killer Bee aparecieron en la academia Kuoh para llamar la atención Sona Sirtri los guio hasta donde los esperaban Rias y su nobleza.

-Vaya, la mayoría son chicas lindas.-Dijo Killer Bee viendo a Akeno, Rias y Gasper.

-Solo que Gasper es hombre.-Dijo Naruto.

-Qué pero sí parece chica.-Dijo Killer Bee asombrado.

-Todos creían eso.-Dijo Naruto.

-Entonces él se une a los tejones.-Dijo Rias. Luego de diez minutos Rias, Akeno y Gasper estaban en el piso luego de una paliza de Killer Bee.

-Ellas se confían demasiado y el mocoso tienen habilidad pero lo supera su miedo.-Dijo Killer Bee.

-Supongo, vamos donde el Tejón.-Dijo Naruto.

-Vaya paliza.-Dijo Sona viendo como habían quedado Rias y su gente.

En Youkai Gakuen, Killer Bee sonrió mientras repartía palizas a los bravucones llegando al club de periódico para ver a Tsukune que le sonrió mientras detrás de él estaban los faltantes.

-Pues la imposición no sirve para nada.-Dijo Killer Bee luego de apaliar a Moka en su forma vampiro, Gin, Yukari, Kurumo, Ruby, Kokoa y Mizoire. Tsukune desactivo su sello lanzándose a la batalla contra el Biju. Killer Bee estaba sonriendo mientras peleaba con Tsukune al grado de transformarse en su forma Biju. Al final Killer Bee sonrió viendo cómo podía respetar al heredero de Huffelpuff. Los dos estrecharon manos más calmados luego de la pelea.

-Akeno pasaría a ser Peón y Killer Bee estaría de Torre con Rana quitando a Morioka.-Dijo Tsukune.

-Bueno nos vemos.-Dijo Naruto mientras ambos Bijus se iban y Tsukune se llevaba a los demás a la enfermería.

Todos descansaron después de un largo día, el Raikage había al fin acabado su papeleo leyendo una carta de Dumbledore.

-Imbécil, manipulador.-Gruño el Raikage quemando la carta. Luego de escuchar a su hermano sabía que Dumbledore no era de fiar.

-Me voy a dormir E, que pases una buena noche.-Dijo Killer Bee.

A la mañana siguiente, Yugito le informo que había misión con los Thunder.

-Que misión es.-Dijo Killer Bee.

-Al parecer ya descubrieron donde esta una pista de una de las piezas de Slytherin.-Dijo Yugito.

-Entonces, será batalla en un callejón.-Dijo E.-Mandare después un escuadrón de apoyo.-

-Bueno vámonos gatito.-Dijo Killer Bee mientras salían rápidamente.

-No fastidies pulpo.-Gruño Yugito mientras atravesaban el portal a Suna y de allí Naruto abrió el portal hasta el callejón Diagon. Una vez se reunieron con sus equipos estaban listos.

-A matar o morir.-Grito Harry mientras se lanzaban a la batalla los leones y los demás atacaban a los oscuros. Dos Novas atacaban pero uno cayó a manos de Kazuya y otro Shinji en el evangelion lo destruyo. Los oscuros peleaban pero no podían, soltaron gigantes pero estos cayeron rápidamente contra los Biju. Harry peleaba rápidamente mientras los Thunder seguían acabando con cuanto enemigo tuvieran.

No se rindan.-Grito un Mortifago pero no pudieron hacer nada por que Chouji les cayó encima. Harry entro en una tienda seguido de E y Zaraki para cruzarse con tres licántropos transformados.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de esto, ve por la pista.-Dijo Zaraki quitándose su parche.

-Vengan perritos.-Dijo E entusiasmado.

Harry de un brinco subió hasta una estantería mientras los tres licántropos eran derrotados.

-Perritos-Dijo Zaraki una vez derrotados los licántropos.

-Debiluchos.-Dijo E viendo los cadáveres.

-Ya lo tengo.-Dijo Harry regresando con un cofre.

-Bien mejor salgamos de aquí.-Dijo E mirando alrededor.-Esto se va a caer pronto.-

Los tres salieron con el cofre rápidamente justo antes de que se cayera la tienda.

-Esto será interesante.-Dijo Urahara una vez llegaron a la Mansión Potter en Inglaterra. Una vez aseados, los Thunder y la Alianza se reunieron frente al cofre que estaba lleno de arena y un artefacto que Harry se asombró al verlo.

-Un Criptex.-Dijo Harry viéndolo detenidamente.-Esta cosa está en anglosajón.-

-Tomara el resto del día traducirlo.-Dijo Nagisa mirando lo escrito.

-Bien entonces te lo encargo Nagisa.-Dijo Harry.

-El resto hay que ir preparando todo para la misión.-Dijo Tsukune.

-Entendido.-Dijeron los demás.

-Naruto, esto es clasificado misión Rango A.-Dijo Kain.

-Entiendo Hokage Sama.-Dijo Naruto suspirando mientras sacaba una libreta de su bolsillo empezando a escribir.

-Que haces.-Dijo Kushina mirándolo asombrada.

-Una lista de cosas que necesito llevar.-Dijo Naruto.

-Déjame ver eso.-Dijo Kushina viendo la lista. Lleva ganchos de repuesto y otras dos sogas largas.-

-Bien, debemos preparar todo, solo tenemos un día para poder tener todo listo.-Dijo Ichigo. Los Thunder estaban alistando sus cosas cada uno en su habitación.

-Nervioso.-Dijo Minato entrando viendo las cosas que tenía Naruto en su cama.

-Un poco.-Dijo Naruto.

-Eso es bueno, así estarás más atento.-Dijo Tsunade entrando con su abuelo Jiraiya y Kushina.

-Ustedes están listos.-Dijo Naruto.

-Si.-Dijo Jiraiya.

-Accio, Icha Icha.-Dijo Naruto sacando una varita apuntando a Jiraiya. De las ropas del Sanín salieron un montón de libros y hojas que el Sanín intento atrapar pero Tsunade lo sujeto. Naruto volvió a usar el mismo hechizo siete veces hasta estar satisfecho. Todo lo que salió lo metió a un baúl con candado.

-La misión es seria Ero Senin, nada de Icha Icha hasta volver.-Dijo Naruto entregándole la llave al primer Hokage.

-Entendido.-Dijo Jiraiya en un rincón con una nube negra encima.

-Disculpen, la Orden piden a los mayores para hablar.-Dijo Sakura entrando con Sasuke.

-Estarás bien.-Dijo Minato.

-Eso creo.-Dijo Naruto empezando a guardar las cosas. Una vez que los demás salieron los Ex integrantes del equipo 7 se sentían incomodos. Naruto guardo rápidamente sus cosas, esperando a que ellos dijeran algo.

-Entonces como te va en la aldea Thunder.-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, nuevo equipo, misiones y un buen entrenador.-Dijo Naruto.

-Kakashi casi a perdido todo el respeto de la gente.-Dijo Sasuke.-Corre el rumor de que querían sacarlo del programa ninja.-

-Dudo que suceda, Konoha no puede perder un usuario de Sharingan.-Dijo Naruto terminando de Guardar sus cosas y cerrando su mochila.

-Recuerdas la primera misión de Rango A, que hicimos los tres.-Dijo Sakura.

-Si, tierra de las olas allí terminamos enfrentándonos a Zabusa.-Dijo Naruto sonriendo suavemente al igual que Sasuke.

-Éramos un equipo.- Susurro Sakura.

-Nunca fue así, Fan Girl.-Dijo Naruto.-Éramos un Fan Girl obsesionada, un patito enojado con ganas de venganza y un Jinchurichi que no recordaba su verdadero poder.-

-Eso y un jounin obsesionado con Icha Icha.-Dijo Sasuke.-Me arrepiento de muchas cosas ahora que se la verdad.-

-Una vez muerto Orochimaru, posiblemente Orihime pueda quitarte esa marca.-Dijo Naruto antes de salir de la puerta viendo a su equipo esperándolo sonriéndole.

-Vamos bajando.-Dijo Itachi, al bajar vieron a Harry hablando con los Herederos y les indicaron donde Itachi y Naruto dejaron sus equipajes. Los Thunder bajaban dejando sus maletas listas para no tener problemas. Luego de dejar sus cosas en una barrera los Ninjas regresaron a sus aldeas para dejar todo preparado reuniéndose en Thunder no Kuni. Los Thunder estaban preparándose o entrenando, la Alianza estaba preparando las defensas de los puntos claves.

Los Ninjas se despertaron temprano a la mañana siguiente preparados para la misión que les tocaría. Una vez salieron de donde se hospedaban estaban asombrados viendo a los demás ninjas de trueno esperándolos, civiles en sus techos deseándoles buena suerte. Incluso había una banda con tambores, flautas y guitarras todos tocando(N/A: El pueblo esta tocando Naruto Shippunden - Soundtrack Shutsujin) mientras avanzaban hasta las puertas donde les esperaba el portal a la Mansión Potter y el Hokage.

Una vez allí el Hokage los despidió mientras atravesaban el portal donde los esperaban los demás una vez acabo de tocar la canción el pueblo.

-Vaya despedida.-Dijo Neji quitándose pétalos de flores de la cabeza. -Pero fue un espectáculo.-Dijo Tsunade sonriendo mientras veían a los herederos junto a Isse, Irina, Orihime, Chad, Meital, Orion, Nagisa y Asterus.

Kazuya se despertó antes de que sonara su alarma, rápidamente se cambio mientras aseguraba su espada bajo al patio donde los esperaban los mayores. Luego de despedirse de Kaho, Arthur y su hermana giro avanzando con los escogidos. -Recuerda Ticy, estas a cargo.-Dijo Chiffon mientras todos atravesaron uniéndose a los que esperaban a los demás.

Saito se despertó diez minutos antes de que sonara su alarma.-Vamos, dormilona es hora de despertar.-Dijo Saito una vez se cambio moviendo a Louise.-Louise, despierta de una vez.-Grito Eléonore entrando despertando a su hermana de golpe. -Voy por los demás.-Dijo Saito saliendo de allí. Una vez se reunieron todos atravesaron el portal.

Rias, despertó a su nobleza ni bien ella se despertó para ir rápido al punto de encuentro.

Moka se despertó aun cansada mientras su Hermana Akua la espabilara para que se diese prisa en alistarse. Una vez todos se reunieron atravesaron el portal viendo que eran las ultimas en llegar. -Bien ya estamos completos.-Dijo Tsukune aunque se veía que estaba molesto cuando se unieron las chicas a sus equipos. Nagisa abrió el Criptex donde vieron un collar que brillo transportándolos hacia el templo de Slytherin.

**Aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo de las Armaduras de los fundadores dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan de la historia.**


	5. Espada y base

Todos fueron transportados hasta una montaña donde al mirar hacia al frente vieron un templo a lo lejos. Pero para llegar al templo vieron siete divisiones por bosques que tenían siete terrenos largos antes de poder llegar al templo.

-Eso dolió.-Dijo Harry mientras veía que sobre el habían caído Meital, Akua, Koneko, Nagisa y yuzu. Sobre Kazuya cayeron Satellizer y Rana. Sobre Isse habían caído Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina y Xenovia. Toushiro tenía encima a Karin y Rukia estaba encima de Ichigo con Orihime y Kahlua.

Al poco algo mas brillo dejando caer a Kakashi, Sasuke, Asuma, Sarutobi, los dos primeros Hokage junto a Shon, Akane y a Sakura.

-Eso dolió, recuérdenme cuando volvamos golpear a ese payaso con un chidori.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Como llegaron aquí y Sakura puedes bajarte de encima de mí que estas sobre mis costillas.-Gruño Naruto viendo a Temari, Sakura y Hinata de encima de él. Las tres jóvenes salieron rápidamente de encima de Naruto mientras el primer Hokage reía suavemente ayudando a su descendiente a incorporarse.

-Idea de Dumbledore, llegamos por gracia del tal Mayuri.-Dijo Kakashi dándole el pergamino a Minato.

-Bien, esto será incomodo para Yuzu, Tsukune y Harry.-Dijo Minato.

-La alianza lleno el espacio vacío de Yuzu y Tsukune con Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi se une al de león. El primer Hokage se une a los leones junto Shon y Akane, el segundo para al águila mayor, Sarutobi a Tsukune y Asuma con Yuzu.

-Sensei.-Dijo Naruto mirando a Itachi.

-Si.-Dijo Itachi.

-Recuérdeme cuando volvamos meterle un Rasengan a ese anciano apestoso de Dumbledore.-Dijo Naruto, mientras Kakashi se unía a Ichigo, Sakura a Tsukune y Sasuke a Karin.

-Venga arriba.-Dijo Tsukune que tenía a las Youkai encima. Una vez se incorporaron todos empezaron a bajar por la montaña. Isse había activado su guante de Dragón mientras Irina tenía su espada desenfundada seguida de los leones mientras los de Kuoh se habían unido a Isse rápidamente mientras descendían con el.

-Oe compañero que sucede.-Dijo Ddraig desde su gema asustando a todos los que no eran Thunder. Koneko al escuchar la voz brinco y casi cae por el borde si Harry no la cargo rápidamente. Lo que asombro a los que no sabía es que cuando Harry cargo a Koneko, ella perdió el control revelando sus orejas y su cola.

-Misión de rescate, Ddraig.-Dijo Isse tranquilamente explicándole la situación viendo una pared de Hielo que los bloqueaba.-Aunque no sabía que Koneko era parte gato. Como sea Koneko es Koneko, sin importar lo que sea.-

-Entiendo.-Dijo Ddraig, mientras Isse de un golpe destruyo la pared junto a Koneko.

-Avancemos por equipos. Estén alerta, ya empezó todo para la misión-Dijo Harry mientras se deslizaban por una pendiente hasta una saliente. Los cinco grupos estaban ya divididos mientras descendían tranquilamente por la montaña.

-Isse, Irina adelántense.- Susurro Harry.

-Entendido.-Dijeron ambos sacando pistolas bajando por el borde rápidamente.

Rias miro algo asustada como Isse había saltado por el borde.-No parece haber algo para emboscadas.-Susurro Meital mientras avanzaban. -No bajen la guardia.-Susurro Orion mientras regresaban Isse e Irina.

-Hasta las faldas nada, pero el bosque allí preocupa.-Dijo Isse.

-Bien lo mejor será apurarnos.-Dijo Harry mirando a los herederos que asintieron.

En un instante estaban separados en Dúos. Isse con Irina, Naruto con Temari, Itachi con Yugito, Orion con Kakashi, Asterus con el primer Hokage, Harry con Akua, Meital con Nagisa, Kazuya con Saito, Shon con Akane y Koneko con Shinji. Al instante los leones estaban corriendo cuesta abajo hasta las sombras de ocho arboles uno del dúo miraba hacia el árbol (Irina, Temari, Yugito, Asterus, Akua, Nagisa, Saito, Kakashi, el primer Hokage, Akane y Koneko) y el otro por un costado del árbol. Una vez comprobaron la zona, el que miro el árbol empezó a subir con apoyo del que estaba mirando por el árbol.

-Segunda ola, Yuzu.-Susurro Ichigo.

-Bien.-Dijo Yuzu mirando a sus piezas dividiéndolos en dúos. Xenovia con Tabitha, James con Lily, Urahara con Sasuke, Yoruichi con Isshin, Kiba Yuto con Kiba, Shino con Shikamaru, Hinata con Kurenai y ella bajaría con Asia y Asuma.

Harry los miro y miro arriba antes de asentir y hacer la seña para que el equipo de Yuzu empezara a bajar rápidamente. Lo que les sorprendió fue que Harry empezó a subir corriendo pasando a todos cargando a Yuzu junto a Asia antes de regresar a su puesto donde los esperaban James y Lily. Al llegar sin perder tiempo lanzo a Yuzu junto a Asia arriba del árbol junto a Lily que fueron atrapadas por Akua ayudándolas a subir.

-Todo parece arenas movedizas.-Susurro Naruto mientras Kazuya saco una linterna enviando el mensaje en clave morse. Tsukune pasó la información rápidamente a los demás.

-Bien sigue Tsukune.-Dijo Ichigo.

Tsukune miro a los que venían con el señalando a las brujas juntas, al igual que las vampiras, súcubo con Snowgirl, Gasper con Rana, Rias con Akeno, Chouji con Kirche y Killer Bee con Kabuto y el bajaría con Sakura y Sarutobi.

Harry envió la señal mientras todos bajaban rápidamente mientras corrían Tsukune se alineo con Shinji rápidamente una vez llego Shinji subió como si fuese un gato al árbol apoyado en Tsukune.

-Bien, Karin tu turno.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Okey.-Dijo Karin mirando a los suyos poniendo a Gaara con Montmorency, Tsunade con Agnes, Chiffon con Eugene, Toushiro con Kushina, Rangiku con Louise, Eléonore con Jiraiya, Satellizer con Guiche y su mama con y Tsukune enviaron la señal y el grupo bajo rápidamente. Louise con Eléonore eran las que más se retrasaban al grado que sus compañeros los cargaron para ir mas rápido. Al llegar donde Kazuya que estaba con Rana y Satellizer. Ambas subieron rápidamente con ayuda de Saito.

-Cálmense.-Susurro Saito al verlas subir.

-Maldición, estoy fuera de forma.-Dijo Louise.

-Como sea, falta un grupo para avanzar.-Dijo Saito viendo como Ichigo asintió a los suyos colocándose con Rukia, Kahlua con Orihime, Minato con Chad, Arthur con Elizabeth, Kempachi con Kakashi, Gai con Lee, Neji con TenTen y Renji con Hanataro. Todos bajaron rápidamente hasta los arboles como si nada mientras todos subían a los arboles.

-Avancemos lentamente en sus dúos.-Susurro Harry mientras todos avanzaban lentamente.

-Por que parece que me quieren matar.-Susurro Sakura mirando a Tsukune y a las Youkai.

-Simple, no confiamos en ustedes tres. Los Thunder nos protegemos entre nosotros, lo que le hicieron a Naruto, bueno ya entiendes.-Dijo Tsukune.-Si intentan algo gracioso como en la mansión los matamos.-

-Pero somos aliados.-Dijo Sakura asustada.-Mira Botana andante, Cállate.-Gruño Tsukune mostrándole sus colmillos.-Dudo que tu Sensei pueda con Kempachi y tu amorcito acabaría mal si choca con Urahara.-

Al escucharlo los tres miraron a los mencionados mirando a sus compañeros y verdugos si no tenían cuidado. Kempachi y Urahara estaban con las espadas listas.

-Calma estamos en misión.-Dijo Itachi.-Con Urahara no sirven los Genjutsu y a Kempachi electrocútalo y no le pasa nada.-

-Cierto, hablando de eso cuanto será de movediza.-Dijo Naruto.

-Dudo que sea todo. Demasiado fácil para una serpiente.-Dijo Harry mirando hacia el piso.

-Cierto, entrar y bajar no ha sido difícil.-Dijo Zaraki mirando alrededor.

-Fox compruébalo.-Dijo Harry. En donde un momento estaba Naruto al siguiente había un zorro pequeño que avanzo rápidamente perdiéndose de vista. Los demás esperaron inquietos hasta que regreso Naruto luego de media Hora. Kushina al verlo aun en forma de zorro lo abrazo fuertemente haciéndolo chillar causando algunas risas en los demás.

-Parece que es un kilometro de bosque, pero hay enemigos en el paramo, orcos, zombie armados de distintos lugares ocultos. Nos superan al menos trecientos a uno fácilmente tal vez mas.-Dijo Naruto aun sin des transformarse intentando salir de los brazos de Kushina.

-Kushina, ya baja a Naruto, lo estas abochornando.-Dijo Minato acariciando al zorro en brazos de su esposa. Kushina hizo un puchero soltando a su hijo que salto rápidamente alejándose unas ramas.

-Bien hecho Fox.-Dijo Harry.

-Gracias, Shadow.-Dijo Naruto ya libre y volviendo a su forma parcial que había tenido en la aldea. Al verlo así los de Konoha estaban asombrados.

-Sabes que así pareces un peluche, solo un poco menos tierno que totalmente transformado.-Dijo Temari haciendo ruborizar a Naruto abrazándolo.

-Fox, guíanos.-Dijo Harry y Naruto empezó a guiarlos. Todos avanzaban preguntándose que hacer en batalla, hasta atravesar el kilometro viendo que Naruto estaba dejando caer frutas al piso viendo como se hundían. Una vez acabaron los arboles, vieron una extensión de tierra totalmente vacía.

-Aquí no hay nada, Naruto Baka.-Dijo Sakura a su antiguo compañero.

-Taju Kage Bushin.-Dijeron los Thunder creando tres clones que enviaron delante de ellos. Una vez los clones salieron de los arboles fueron emboscados desde el suelo por orcos. Sakura al ver esto cada vez se sentía peor mientras Temari y Hinata sonreían acercándose a Naruto.

-Kakashi, acaso no les has enseñado nada a Haruno.-Dijo Minato y Kakashi suspiro mirando a Haruno.

-Mejor no digas nada.-Dijo Kushina sacando su kunai.

- Bien, vamos mismas forma.-Dijo Harry mientras los leones se lanzaban a la batalla rápidamente. Los leones ni bien caían creaban siete clones para rápidamente entrar a la batalla rápidamente.

-Bien tres minutos.-Dijo Ichigo con un cronometro. Los demás miraban todos ansiosos, mientras Yuzu miro a sus piezas.

-Los heridos retrocederán, Asia y las que saben de curación ya saben que hacer. Si saben hacer clones envíenlos a la batalla.-Dijo Yuzu.

-Hai.-Dijeron todos e Ichigo hizo la señal haciendo que el grupo de Yuzu saltara al verlos Harry la mando un aullido creando mas clones y los demás lo imitaron rápidamente.

-El resto vamos.-Dijo Ichigo mientras vio a los de Huffelpuff lanzarse a la batalla. Las Youkai peleaban, pero quien mas eliminaba era Tsukune con Harry, Ichigo y Kempachi.

Moka los reunía y Akua los acababa rápidamente. Harry y sus leones atacaban rápidamente sin importarles sus heridas. Los demás los miraban pelear arduamente. Minato y Kushina peleaban acercándose a Naruto junto a su antiguo equipo. Allí veían como Naruto podía pelear en equipo con su nuevo equipo rápidamente. Harry peleaba con sus padres arduamente contra los orcos, Isse estaba en su modo batalla junto a Irina usando sus espadas cortando cuanto tuviesen al Harry fue herido en su brazo, James y Lily tenían que jalarlo para que retrocediera. Kakashi tuvo que cargarlo para llevarlo hasta las enfermeras. Orihime lo curo rápidamente, Harry agradeció para salir disparado golpeando a tres orcos a la vez.

-Avancemos.-Dijo Harry, viendo como los orcos retrocedían. Los clones avanzaban evadiendo a los orcos llegando hasta un bosque a un cuarto de kilometro del otro bosque.

-Vaya que eran bastantes.-Dijo Killer Bee mirando las grande

s piras que habían hecho de Orcos.

-Algo me dice que no solo están estas cosas.-Dijo Harry suspirando mientras sacaba agua como todos y empezaba a beber y mojarse las cabezas. Asia y las demás estaban ocupadas curando a los Leones que no retrocedían en batalla por sus heridas.

-En verdad que ustedes si que se lo toman en serio.-Grito Lily. Kushina, Lily y Masaki estaban requintándolos mientras Sakura, Asia y Orihime estaban curándolos.

-Para esto entrenamos, para sobrevivir.-Dijo Harry incorporándose junto a los leones.

-Sin dudar, dándolo todo.-Dijo Naruto mientras hacían posiciones de manos. Luego de un momento todos lanzaban chorros de fuego de sus bocas. Una vez asegurados de que habían incinerado a todos los enemigos avanzaron por los arboles. Los leones avanzaban pero lo que les extraño a todos fue que se habían transformado en distintos animales.

Harry era una pantera, Naruto un zorro, Itachi en un cuervo Shinji en un Aguila, Orion en un tigre, Asterus en un león, Meital en un lobo, Kazuya era un lobo blanco, Saito se había vuelto una Lechuza, Nagisa era un lobo, Isse era un dragón al igual que Irina. -Sera mejor avanzar.-Dijo Harry saltando de rama en rama.

-Saito, en verdad eres tu.-Dijo Louise mirando a la lechuza que estaba en su cabeza.

-Por que crees que no me gusta que me digas perro.-Dijo Saito emprendiendo vuelo.

-Esto es algo irónico.-Dijo Rias levantando al dragón en brazos.-

Gremory, bájame por favor.-Dijo Isse echándose a volar.

-Sabes que pareces un peluche.-Dijo Satellizer junto a Rana acariciando al lobo.

-Avancemos.-Dijo Kazuya brincando rápidamente con las pandoras detrás de el.

-Curioso.-Dijo Yoruichi en su forma gatuna desde el hombro de Ichigo. -Por que a mi.-Dijo Ichigo mirando a la gata negra.

-Eso es lo malo que parecemos peluches.-Dijo Naruto que nuevamente su madre lo había cargado en brazos.-Mama me puedes bajar.-

-No.-Dijo Kushina mientras avanzaban.-No pude cargarte de bebe, así que te cargare en tu forma animal.-

-Te ves mono.-Dijo Tsunade cargando al zorro que se zafo de sus manos para caer en manos de Jiraiya.

-Oigan no es un paseo.-Dijo Harry.

-Quieto allí.-Dijo Temari atrapando a Naruto que se había escapado del Sanín.

-Bájame Temari.-Chillo Naruto.

Pero para consternación de Gaara y Kankuro en vez de soltarlo lo metió a sus ropas. Hinata estaba celosa al ver este gesto de parte de la joven de la arena.

-Con esta forma eres bueno para escabullirte pero no para avanzar rápido.-Dijo Temari situándose al lado de Harry.

-Cierto.-Dijo Naruto.

-Temari, sácalo de allí.-Dijo Gaara.

-No gracias.-Dijo Temari.

-Naruto, salte ya estamos cerca.-Gruño Harry y Naruto salió de las ropas de Temari lamiéndole una mejilla haciéndola sonreír antes de salir corriendo desapareciendo de la vista, pero esta vez Kakashi envió a Pakkun con el y Jiraiya envió a Gamakichi. Todos se acomodaron a esperar que regresen los exploradores.

-Ándate a volar.-Gruño Pakkun al regresar al grupo.

-La extensión esta infestada de Inferus.-Dijo Naruto temblando en brazos de Minato.

-Inferus.-Dijo Minato extrañado.

-Zombie.-Dijo James aclarándolo rápidamente.-Luz o fuego.-

-Bien, hay que explotarles la cabeza, Isse, Irina, Itachi contamos con ustedes para corto alcance.-Dijo Harry empezando los leones a pasar a los demás Arcos y flechas.

-Uno directo a la cabeza y caerán.-Dijo Asterus.

-Como sabes eso.-Dijo Tsunade.

-Soy nigromantico, es como un titiritero pero de cadáveres que se descomponen.-Dijo Asterus.

-Bien avancemos.-Dijo Harry viendo a Naruto ya mas calmado.

-Vamos.-Dijo Naruto guiándolos mientras Pakkun y Gamakichi desaparecían.

-Bien, eso aterra.-Dijo Gaara cuando vieron a los Inferus.

-Ahora entiendo el temblor de Naruto.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Lo peor es que si te muerden te vuelves como ellos.-Dijo Naruto en su forma parcial humana como el resto de los leones salvo Irina con Isse y Tsukune en forma humana.

-Bien empecemos.-Dijo Harry mientras los leones apuntaban y empezaban a lanzar flechas. Isse e Irina alzaron vuelo creciendo rápidamente empezando a lanzar fuego por sus bocas. Los ninjas que sabían usaban ataques de fuego rápidamente.

-Bien esto va demasiado lento.-Dijo Harry cuando cayeron un cuarto de enemigos. Al poco estaba en el piso con los demás leones salvo Akua, Kakashi y Yugito.

- Jabalí, Perro, Ave, Mono, Oveja.-Dijeron todos haciendo las posturas de mano.-Kuchiyose no Jutsu.-

Al poco todos tenían al costado el animal que se transformaban pero del tamaño de un caballo, salvo Naruto que estaba al lado de Gamakichi.

-Vaya que es una buena batalla.-Dijo la Pantera viendo acercarse a los Zombie.

-Que dices Shadow, te unes.-Dijo Harry y la pantera estaba a dos patas caminando como hombre y portando dos espadas.

-Sabes que si.-Dijo Shadow.

-Y los demás.-Dijo Harry.

-Vamos.-Gritaron todos abalanzándose a la batalla. Al poco Minato había convocado a Gamabunta y Jiraiya había convocado a Gamaken. Ambos sapos al ver la batalla se unieron destruyendo cuando Inferus hubiese.

-Vaya pelea- Dijo Gamabunta.

-Has mejorado mucho, Naruto.-

-Gracias, Jefe Sapo.-Dijo Naruto.-Es gracias a los Thunder.-

-Sigue así.-Dijo Gamabunta mientras se ponía a hablar con Minato, Naruto volvió a su forma de zorro yendo a explorar el bosque y lo siguió Gamakichi con Pakkun. Al poco los tres estaban regresando como si algo los persiguiera y fuese su perdición. Lo que les extraño a todos fue que Naruto llevase un zorro bebe en su boca.

-Problemas.-Dijo Pakkun.

-Que toca.-Dijo Kakashi.

-Pues dime como pasas a 150 cerberos.-Dijo Naruto bajando a la cría de zorro en las manos de Temari para des transformarse.

-Cerberos.-Dijo Rana curiosa.

-Perros gigantes de tres cabezas.-Dijo Harry mientras avanzaban probando el terreno viendo que ya no era movedizo. Todos avanzaban tranquilamente preguntándose como enfrentarse a tales seres. Al llegar todos se congelaron viendo a los ciento cincuenta cerberos dormidos.

-Bien esto aterra-Susurraron ambos Kiba.

-Ni modo.-Dijo Harry sacando unos pañoletas y cinta para taparle la boca a Sakura, Rias, Gasper, Lily, Tsunade, Gai, Lee y Kushina. A los demás también les paso pañoletas salvo a los Thunder que cada una saco una negra con el símbolo de los Thunder. Harry les indico que se la pusieran tapándose la nariz y boca.

-Y eso.-Dijo James poniéndose la suya.

-No necesitamos que de un grito despierten a los canes.-Dijo Harry mientras empezaba a caminar intentando no hacer ruido mientras a las que había tapado la boca lo miraban algo ofendidas.

-Bien pero como cruzamos.-Dijo Itachi.

-Shikamaru, si estuvieras a gran altura podrás recordar después como era el camino.-Dijo Naruto y el joven asintió antes de que Isshin lo lanzara al aire.

-Eso fue muy aterrador.-Susurro Shikamaru.

-Están formando un laberinto y algunos están moviéndose en sueños.-

-Genial.-Susurro Kakashi preguntándose como iban a pasar.

-Puedes guiarnos.-Dijo Harry mirando a Shikamaru que asintió empezando a correr seguido por los demás.

-Esto apesta pero al menos con la pañoleta no es tanto.-Dijo Minato mientras tenían que saltar sobre las piernas se un cerbero. Naruto paro abrazando a Hinata justo a tiempo por que el cerbero movió las piernas. Naruto tuvo que cargar a Hinata debido a que se había desmayado. Al verla suspiro echándosela al hombro brinco pasando el cerbero junto a los demás. Una vez se volvieron a reunir todos seguían a Shikamaru. Una vez todos cruzaron suspiraron mientras se internaban en el bosque hasta la mitad.

Una vez allí los Thunder asintieron empezando a preparar una hoguera. Junto a ellos corría un rio con peces, arboles frutales y los demás los imitaron. Naruto asintió transformándose en un zorro antes de meterse al agua. Luego de un momento lo siguieron los demás para empezar a sacar los peces rápidamente. Algunos también subían para bajar fruta. Todos estaban colaborando para preparar el almuerzo. Al final todos charlaban mientras cocinaban, Sasuke no era muy hablador con los demás pero ayudaba. Yugito miraba curiosa como los Thunder preparaban todos, el mismo platillo. Las chicas ayudaban, mientras algunos iban a traer mas leña.

-No sabia que cocinabas, creí que solo sabias comer Ramen.-Dijo Sakura ayudando a Naruto a cocinar.

-Shadow nos enseño a todos.-Dijo Naruto echando algunas hierbas al guiso.

-Pocas veces estas tan relajado.-Señalo Kakashi trayendo más leña.

-Cosa Thunder.-Dijo Naruto mientras fue por un poco de agua para tener lista.

-Entonces desde cuando te uniste a los Thunder.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Tres años.-Dijo Naruto mirando perdido en el espacio antes de empezar a hablar teniendo la atención de los demás.

FLASH BACK:

Naruto de tres años estaba oculto en un callejón, aun se escuchaba como los aldeanos requintaban contra el. Esta había sido una paliza que estaba seguro que lo iba a matar. Luego de un momento vio a un gato. Este gato se acerco lentamente hasta el. Naruto aun casi sin poder ver vio que era un gato negro de ojos verdes. Luego de un momento el gato corrió hasta la entrada del callejón antes de volver hasta Naruto.

-Quieres vivir.-Dijo el felino.

-Si.-Dijo Naruto asombrado viendo como el gato se transformo en un joven de tres años que tenia el pelo negro alborotado usaba lentes y tenia ojos verdes. De un momento a otro sus manos se habían vuelto fuego. Este rodeo a Naruto haciéndolo sentir tibio y sus heridas se habían curado. -

Harry Potter.-Dijo Harry mientras caían dos chicos ambos de pelo negro uno de ojos grises y otro de ojos negros y una chica mas.

-Meital Evans.-Dijo la chica.

-Orion Evans.-Dijo el joven de ojos grises.

-Asterus Evans.-Dijo el joven de ojos negros.

-Naruto Uzumaki.-Dijo Naruto.-Por que me ayudan.-

-En ti hay un poder que no conoces, Naruto.-Dijo Meital.

-Nosotros también tenemos poder e intentamos hacer las cosas bien.-Dijo Harry mientras sacaba de su espalda una mochila con bocadillos repartiéndola entre los cinco.- Los que sobrevivimos necesitamos amigos o nos perdemos en nuestra oscuridad.-

-Amigos.-Dijo Naruto.

-Claro eso somos si es que quieres.-Dijo Meital.

-Me encantaría serian mis primeros amigos.-Dijo Naruto sonriéndoles.

Al poco los cinco estaban abrazados, mientras le explicaban a Naruto sobre de donde venían y de su grupo. Al poco de un fogonazo se desvanecieron dejando un clon de un Naruto muy mal herido que se arrastro sin que lo vieran hasta el departamento donde vivía. Mientras que los otros cuatro aparecieron con Naruto en una Isla.

-No es mucho pero es nuestra base.-Dijo Harry mirando el mar desde la playa.

-Es Hermoso.-Dijo Naruto quitándose los zapatos como los demás dejando que sus pies se mojaran. Los cinco sabían desde ese día serian amigos inseparables.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-Mas que amigos, Hermanos.-Dijo Harry chocando puños con los Thunder.

-Cierto.-Dijo Naruto mirando a Gaara abrazado a Harry, Meital, Orion y Asterus.-Ellos me salvaron de mi mismo y fueron los primeros en verme como soy en realidad.-

-Entiendo.-Dijo Gaara sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Lo mejor será almorzar, descansar y continuar.-Dijo Itachi sonriendo a los Thunder. Esos mismos aunque menores a el le habían ayudado a salir de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Los demás asintieron repartiendo entre todos lo preparado para almorzar. Yugito miro interesada el libro que leía Itachi mientras comía. El libro se veía viejo y gastado pero aun así Itachi lo leía como si nada.

-Interesante libro.-Dijo Yugito.

-Es un cuento.-Dijo Itachi aunque su hermano no se lo creía Itachi se había ruborizado.

-Un cuento.-Dijo Yugito aun mas curiosa sentándose a su lado.

-Un cuento de Navidad, más conocido como los fantasmas de Scroouge.-Dijo Itachi enseñándole el libro a la Gata.

-Vaya.-Dijo Yugito mirando el libro escrito en francés.-Lo bueno es que se francés.-

-En verdad, eso es bastante impresionante.-Dijo Itachi hablándole en francés. Ambos estuvieron hablando en francés hasta que Nagisa les lanzo a cada uno una botella de agua a la cabeza.

-Dejen de hablar en francés.-Grito Nagisa con la cara verde.

-Calma Nagisa sabes que te hace mal.-Dijo Harry abrazándola logrando calmar a la pelirroja.

-Ya bueno, sigamos comiendo.-Dijo Kazuya.-Ese cuento es en verdad muy bueno.-

-Lo has leído.-Dijo Rana.

Al poco mientras todos los Thunder empezaban a hablar del libro mientras seguían almorzando.

-Soy yo o Itachi esta coqueteando al gato.-Susurro Sasuke a Sakura.

-Parece-Dijo Sakura algo ruborizada mirando a Harry que estaba hablando con Naruto y Gaara sobre el baile que iba a haber.

-Muy bien si no saben bailar es cosa de aprender.-Dijo Lily incorporándose al ver que la mayoría acabo empezó a enseñarle a los jóvenes a bailar una vez estuvo las cosas lavadas con magia.

-Podemos seguir después de llegar a la pieza.-Dijo Harry alejándose de Sakura luego de solo unos minutos guardando las cosas con un movimiento de varita. Los demás Thunder asintieron mientras terminaron de guardar las cosas antes de saltar y transformarse en sus formas animales. Los demás empezaron a seguirlos rápidamente, Naruto iba rápidamente pero Temari lo cargo acelerando rápidamente hasta estar a la par con Harry. Moka agarro del tobillo a Tsukune azotándole en el piso sentándose a horcadas en su regazo evitando que escapara deteniendo el avance de los demás.

-Por que te fuiste.-Dijo Moka.

-Si ibas a ser feliz al lado de Gin, aunque me partiera el corazón prefería irme.-Dijo Tsukune intentando salir de debajo de Moka antes de que esta le agarrara la cara para besarle. Al poco Tsukune le devolvió el beso cada vez mas apasionado.

-Eso solo era un youyutsu, que use para saber que arias si no te escogía.-Dijo Moka agitada por el beso que se habían dado.-Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue una estupidez, te quiero Tsukune.-

-Y yo te amo, Moka.-Dijo Tsukune acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

-Oigan tortolos, dejen de hacerse ojitos y avancemos.-Dijo Akasha haciendo ruborizar a ambos como tomates. Ambos vampiros de un brinco se pusieron de pie para empezar a correr. Tsukune agarro por la cintura a Moka, esta al instante se ruborizo mirando la mirada picara de su madre.

-Amolda el paso.-Susurro Tsukune.

Moka asintió empezando a amoldar su paso para al poco estar corriendo junto a los herederos delante de todos. Todos pararon para ver delante de ellos a setecientos vampiros esperándolos.

-Shadow, intentare llamar su atención cuando puedan márchense.-Dijo Naruto haciendo posiciones de mano rápidamente.

-Naruto.-Dijo Harry mirándolo.

-Lo primordial es rescatar la pieza.-Dijo Naruto mientras su cuerpo ahora era amarrillo con marcas negras.-De nada sirve llegar hasta aquí, si los herederos caen. Usa las sombras para llevártelos al bosque de enfrente.-

-Lo primordial es la misión, quien debe llegar eres tu.-Dijo Tsukune poniéndose en estado vampiro al lado de Naruto al igual que Akasha.

-Si te mueres te buscare en el haberno y te regresare a patadas.-Dijo Harry mientras los demás y los vampiros se abalanzaban sobre el rubio.

-Gracias, Shadow fue un honor sobrevivir a tu lado.-Susurro Naruto preparándose para la batalla recibiendo tres puños y un abanico en la cabeza.

-Repite eso y te va peor.-Gritaron Kushina, Sakura, Temari y Harry.

Al girar vio a todos allí con sus armas listas para la pelea.

-Los que rompen las reglas son basura pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que basura son Escoria.-Dijo Kakashi usando el chidori decapito a un vampiro-Cometí demasiados errores, al menos me ganare el perdón.-

-Muy cierto.-Dijo Sakura golpeando a un vampiro para que este la derribara y Harry matara al vampiro.

-Ni locos te dejamos aquí.-Dijo Minato creando un Rasengan mientras el primer Hokage con el segundo miraban a Naruto.

-Soy un Jinchurichi por eso la apariencia.-Dijo Naruto mientras Gaara se cubría de Arena, Killer Bee de Agua y Yugito de Fuego.

-Como sea nosotros no abandonamos a nuestros camaradas y tu a quien le gruñes.-Grito Kushina golpeando a un vampiro estampándolo en el bosque.

-Kushina la concéntrate en la altura y no en la distancia.-Grito Tsunade enviando a un vampiro a volar para caer al medio del terreno. Todos atacaban a los vampiros cubriéndose las fallas. Los genin y Shikamaru vieron la diferencia que había con sus Sensei, Itachi, Los Thunder y los Jinchurichi.

-Que esperan no se rindan.-Grito Jiraiya acabando con su vampiro numero treinta.

-Donde quedo la voluntad de Fuego. Son Ninjas de Konoha demuestren que se ganaron ese lugar-Grito Tsunade matando a su vampiro numero cuarenta.

-Si dudan de ustedes mismos a donde se hundirán.-Grito Naruto matando a su vampiro numero sesenta.

Itachi y Yugito ambos peleaban usando fuego. Al poco estaban abrazados atacando sincronizados mas pareciendo como si estuvieran bailando.

-Tú no te escapas.-Grito Shikamaru paralizando al ultimo vampiro con su sombra antes de destruirlo con papeles bomba. Una vez el vampiro fue destruido Shikamaru con los demás cayeron de rodillas salvo los Jinchurichi y los Sanín.

-Rayos eso fue demasiado.-Dijo Chouji.-Cuanto poder tienen los Sanín y Jinchurichi.-

-Al menos mil veces a mas los de un Jounin.- Explico Minato.-Mientras más experiencia más poder adquieren.-

-Cierto, pero el defecto es que no somos teóricos somos de para hacer las cosas es la práctica por la gran cantidad de chacra.-Dijo Yugito apoyada contra Itachi. Ambos estaban sonriendo cuando se dieron cuenta de que como dúo funcionaban.

-Muy cierto.-Dijo Naruto moviendo las manos y salieron esferas azules de su cuerpo que entraron en los demás que estaban asombrados de sentir su chacra restaurado y sus reservas habían aumentado.

-Una habilidad de un Jinchurichi es darle energía a otros, en estado puro.-Dijo Gaara.

-También pueden darle la habilidad de usar colas de Chacra.-Dijo Harry y para asombro de los de Konoha cada Thunder tenía al menos una cola de chacra y estaban en forma parte humano.

Mientras los demás estaban avanzando hasta llegar a la siguiente zona donde vieron gigantes junto a Trolls y orcos.

-Esto será interesante.-Dijo Isse abalanzándose contra esos seres.

-Balance Break.-Dijo una voz y Isse estaba en su armadura con los alumnos de Kuoh detrás suyo junto a Irina. Harry y los demás Thunder asintieron lanzándose a la batalla.

-Armor.-Gritaron para terminar con sus armaduras puestas. Los demás peleaban rápidamente pero veían como los Thunder combatían como si estuviesen acostumbrados. Una vez que habían acabado con los enemigos y curarse las heridas.

-Quedan dos.-Dijo Harry mientras los demás se estiraban más calmados.

Al ver a los demás listos, todos empezaron a correr por el bosque. Los demás tenían que apresurarse para seguirles el paso. Los Genin salvo Naruto, Akane y Shon tuvieron que comerse una pastilla de energía. Naruto los miro rodando los ojos mientras apretaban el paso. Al salir esquivaron un cero viendo que habían aparecido hollow en el páramo. Los demás se asombraron por ver a los Thunder peleando como si nada contra todo lo que se aventaba en su contra.

-Estos sí que son insistentes.-Dijo Naruto matando a otro orco.

-Vienen más.-Grito Hinata señalando al bosque.

-Fuuton, Rasengan Shuriken.-Grito Naruto lanzando su técnica destruyendo a los que se acercaban.

-Una técnica bastante impresionante.-Dijo el primer Hokage viendo el cráter con todos los cadáveres.

-No hace daño físico, sino un ataque a nivel celular.-Dijo Shon.

-Un ataque a nivel celular.-Dijo el Segundo Hokage impresionado soltando un suspiro.- Eso impresiona, un ataque así en batalla serviría de mucho.-

-Lo malo es que aún no está perfeccionada y daña su brazo.-Dijo Akane.-Y el cabeza dura no lo entiende.-

-Aun así es bastante fuerte.-Dijo Tsunade curando el brazo de su nieto.

-Gracias Abuela.-Dijo Naruto moviendo el brazo.-Es fuerte sin duda pero no efectivo en batalla si su límite es tres veces hasta agotarte.-

-Con el entrenamiento adecuado se puede aumentar el limite.-Dijo el primer Hokage.

-En resumen no es una técnica como para que la usen personas con reservas normales o poco chacra.-Dijo Harry mirando primero a Sasuke y luego a Sakura.

-Allí vienen más.-Dijo Neji viendo acercarse a los enemigos.

-Fuuton, Rasengan Shuriken.-Dijeron los Thunder creando la técnica de Naruto lanzándola para acabar con los enemigos.

-Maldita sea.-Dijeron Minato y James recibiendo un golpe de sus esposas.

-Creo que acabamos de destruir a los que faltaban.-Dijo Shinji viendo el cráter inmenso que llegaba hasta el templo.

-Así parece avancemos.-Dijo Harry bajando por el cráter tranquilamente deslizándose junto a los demás Thunder luego de curarse los brazos.

Harry iba tranquilamente como si no pasara nada mientras algunos moribundos intentaban atacarlo pero antes de que los Jounin vieran ya habían sido despedazados y solo veían como Harry aseguraba su espada. El movimiento se lo perdían por más que intentaran verlo.

-O por favor búsquense un cuarto.-Grito Sasuke viendo cómo se besaban Yugito e Itachi.

-Celoso Hermanito.-Dijo Itachi sin soltar a Yugito.

-Cállate.-Grito Sasuke totalmente rojo mientras empezaban a escalar la salida del cráter.

-Sí, bueno solo necesita encontrar novia.-Dijo Yugito besando nuevamente a Itachi antes de revolverle el pelo a Sasuke y empezar a subir con Itachi detrás de ella. -

Oe avanzas.-Dijo Shikamaru detrás de Sasuke.

-Ya.-Dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba a subir rápidamente.

-Llegamos.-Dijo Akane mirando el templo.

-Carrera hasta la cima.-Dijo Harry mientras los Thunder empezaron a correr para asombrarse de ver salir más criaturas. Peor todos sonrieron empezando a acelerar brincando haciendo maniobras y piruetas esquivando y matando cuanto tuvieran al frente. Los demás también avanzaban hasta llegar a la entrada una vez entraron vieron que al abrir todos cayeron dentro de una caverna repleta de oro al grado que se habían hundido en el oro.

-Eso dolió.-Dijo Ichigo saliendo de una pila de oro sacudiéndose.

-Bien esto fue extraño.-Dijo Harry saliendo de otra pila. Al poco todos estaban intentando salir de debajo de tanto dinero.

-Wau, oye Shadow esto es una locura.-Dijo Naruto intentando salir de su pila solo para oír dos gemidos. Al mirar vio que Temari y Hinata habían caído en su misma pila. Al ver que estaba tocándoles los senos Naruto salto lejos resbalando y aventando a Toushiro contra Karin haciéndolos caer a ambos besándose.

-Oigan ya sepárense.-Dijo Ichigo deslizándose pero Rukia cayo contra el haciéndolos caer de la pila y Orihime cayo detrás de ellos. Al aterrizar empujo a Rukia para que besara a Ichigo.

-Vaya es sesión de besos.-Dijo Shon al ver que Akane había caído sobre Sasuke besándolo.

-Ya calma, hay que centrarnos.-Dijo Harry.-Debe estar en alguna pila.-

Todos empezaron a buscar, pero una vez reunidos Harry bufo usando las sombras desapareciendo pila por pila hasta encontrar al fondo de todo en un pedestal la espada de Slytherin. De un brinco golpeo el vidrio rompiéndolo como si nada sacando la espada terminando de desaparecer el oro. Al poco todos desaparecieron por las sombras llegando a una playa cubierta de niebla no dejando ver nada y a su lado apareció el resto de la alianza.

-Donde estamos.-Dijo Ojoloco.

-En la base Thunder.-Dijo Harry moviendo su mano para mostrar una Isla inmensa dividida en secciones.

-Está separada para que cada uno del grupo original tenga su propio nivel.-Dijo Harry mientras Naruto abría el paso hasta el puerto que reconocieron los de Suna.

-Bienvenidos a la Aldea oculta entre los truenos.-Dijo Kain al verlos llegar.

-Misión completada exitosamente, Thunder Kage.-Dijeron los cuatro ninjas de los Thunder.

-Excelente, vamos.- Dijo Kain mientras los guiaban viendo que el pueblo estaba de fiesta. Los demás ninjas veían asombrados como los ninjas y civiles se llevaban como iguales.

-En el primer nivel pertenece a Naruto, el fundo este lugar pero no quiso el puesto de Hokage.-Explico Itachi a la familia de Naruto.

-Vaya.-Dijo el primer Hokage mirando el pueblo.-Es increíble Naruto.-

-Gracias honorable tátara abuelo.-Dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia.

-Está bastante bien organizada.-Dijo Kushina abrazando a su hijo.

-Esto era nuestra visión para Konohagakure.-Dijo el segundo Hokage.

-Hablando de eso, te llego una carta, Naruto.-Dijo Kain.

-Una carta Lord Hokage.-Dijo Naruto recibiéndola.

-De la sacerdotisa Shion, pide un encuentro entre ella y los Thunder.-Dijo Kain.-Algo sobre la sucesión del puesto de sacerdotisa.-

-Shadow, esto tendrá que estar en agenda para la reunión.-Dijo Naruto y Harry asintió tranquilamente.

-Itachi, Naruto preparen a Yugito y Temari.-Dijo Harry mientras avanzaban a la Torre del Hokage y subir a una cabina.

-Prepararnos.-Dijeron las mencionadas.

-Una regla del grupo fue que una vez tuvieran un compromiso o una relación seria.-Dijo Naruto.

-El grupo debía conocerla para saber si es digna.-Dijo Harry una vez subieron todos la cabina empezó a subir hasta dejarlos delante de un portón japonés antiguo Gigantesco pero lo que asombro mas a los ninjas fue ver el símbolo Uchiha y un Cuervo impresos en el Portón. Dentro del símbolo Uchiha vieron distintos dibujos del Sharingan.

-Me parece que ya saben a quien pertenece la segunda zona.-Dijo Harry mientras Itachi se acerco a la Pared mandando una bola de fuego negro. Luego de eso con las mismas llamas aun en las manijas las sujeto empujando abriéndose un poco viendo cadenas que sonaron. Al escucharlas Itachi dejo de empujar para cambiar de posición empezando a jalarlas cerrándola para que sonara algo caer. Luego se empezó a abrir el portón una vez que hubo espacio Itachi entro en la división y envió una onda de Amateratsu abriendo de par en par las puertas. Una vez atravesaron vieron criaturas mágicas y personas pero se veía a leguas que eran fuerzas de combate.

-Es bueno estar de regreso.-Dijo Itachi mientras los demás estallaban en risas.

-Que es este lugar.-Dijo Sakura.

-La fuerza de combate.-Dijo una mujer detrás de Sakura haciéndola gritar de miedo.

-Bajo Itachi estamos guerreros preparados para seguirlo.-Dijo Orion sonriendo mientras los Uchiha veían a los hombres y mujeres que allí habían.

-Tss, no son mas que basura con un gekki genkai.-Dijo una mujer luego de matar a uno de los Uchiha que intento sobrepasarse con ella. Los genin salvo Naruto miraron Horrorizados viendo como la misma mujer le arranco los ojos al muerto.

-Si no respetan ya ven lo que pasa.-Dijo la mujer usando un Jutsu se transfirió los ojos.

-El enemigo cae y si hay algo que sirva se lo queda.-Dijo Itachi.-Botín de combate.-Entiendo.-Dijo el padre de Sasuke deteniendo al menor de hacer una estupidez.

-Ella es Yugito Nii, la Jinchurichi del Nibi y al parecer pareja de Itachi.-Dijo Harry presentando a Yugito. Esta se asombro al ver como todos incluyendo la chica con su nuevo Sharingan pusieron una rodilla en el piso delante de ella.

-Avancemos.-Dijo Harry tranquilamente hasta otro portón japonés donde les paso capas de invierno a la Alianza. Este para asombro de Mizoire estaba hecha de puro hielo.

-Y de quien es este.-Dijo Chiffon asombrada por el portón.

Kazuya rió tranquilamente antes de usar su Freezing en el portal que empezó a abrirse soltando una ventisca. Todos avanzaron tranquilamente asombrados viendo un pueblo de nieve con su gente que estaba algunos practicando con armas y otros parecían estar en un concierto que aguo los ojos de Mizoire.

-Esta es mi zona.-Dijo Kazuya tranquilamente mientras lobos aullaban saliendo de los arboles de sus alrededores paseando por el grupo.

-Son monos.-Dijo Satellizer abrazando a un cachorro en sus brazos mientras avanzaban los demás. Kiba y Akamaru veían curiosos a los lobos.

-Es bueno verlo nuevamente joven Aoi.-Dijo un viejo en el pueblo hecho de hielo que allí había mientras muchos jóvenes le asentían y los mas pequeños corrían a abrazarlo. Kazuya sonreía devolviendoles el gesto mientras seguían avanzando Mizoire se había abrazado llorando a Tsukune que la rodeo con un brazo.

-Que sucede Mizoire Chan.-Dijo Tsukune.

-Mi pueblo siempre creyó que el pueblo guerrero, nuestros primos estaban extintos.Y estaban aquí, vivos y felices-Dijo Mizoire sin soltar a Tsukune aun llorando mirando el pueblo y la gente que al verla le sonreía algunos se acercaban a abrazarla intentando calmarse ellos también al ver a Mizoire allí.

-Entonces podrás llevar buenas noticias a nuestras hermanas del pueblo de artesanas.-Dijo la Líder del pueblo que había llegado a donde estaban ellos.

-Gracias, mi señora no le fallare.-Dijo Mizoire haciendo una inclinación ante la líder que le sonrió antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

-Es bueno saber que el pueblo de artesanas sobrevivió.-Dijo la Líder acompañándolas al Portón que estaba para asombro de muchos estaba lleno de vegetación.

-De quien es este lugar.-Dijo Rei.

-Prepárate para el viaje de tu vida.-Dijo Shinji mientras ponía su mano delante del portón que brillo abriéndose.

-Esta es tu zona guíanos Shinji.-Dijo Harry. Todos avanzaban asombrados por que delante de ellos estaban caminando una familia de Dodos.

-Pero si los Dodos están extintos.-Grito Ritsuko totalmente asustada.

-Se creía.-Dijo Tsukune mientras seguían avanzando veían dinosaurios.

-Pero como.-Dijo Misato pálida.

-Experimentos genéticos, todos son herbívoros.-Dijo Shinji mientras se encogía de hombros.-Les apetece un paseo.-

-Pero esto es una locura, es como regresar en el tiempo.-Grito Asuka luego de diez minutos cuando todos estaban subidos en un cuello largo viendo criaturas que se creían extintas.

-Bueno parece un poco.-Dijo Shinji.-Nos tomara como diez minutos llegar al portón.-

-Guau, este lugar es increíble.-Dijo Misato mientras comían fruta.

-Si, pero de aquí nos salteamos directamente a los tres últimos.-Dijo Harry cuando vieron la plataforma.

-Y de quienes son.-Dijo Sasuke curioso.

-De los tres herederos hombres.-Dijo Tsukune mientras subían.-Primero Ichigo, después el mío y por último el de Harry.-

-El de Ichigo.-Dijo Masaki mientras la plataforma empezó a subir a gran velocidad. Ichigo al ver a su madre suspiro moviéndose el pelo. Al llegar Ichigo tenía su espada en su forma Shikai como si nada bloqueando un ataque de un vampiro que portaba también una espada.

-Qué bueno que regreso, joven amo.-Dijo Kain.

-El clan de la garra, sabía que eran fuertes.-Dijo Akasha.

-Vaya, entonces obtuvieron la espada.-Dijo Kain cuando fue presentado con todos. Al poco todos estuvieron tranquilos mientras veían las criaturas leales a Rawelclan. Una vez Masaki se calmó avanzaron hasta la siguiente plataforma para que Tsukune entrara en su forma vampírica sacando un par de dagas de su cinturón.

Una vez salieron a la zona de Tsukune se escuchó un Gong para que todos empezaran a defenderse de un ataque del Clan de Lanza. Akasha sonrió mientras peleaba rápidamente contra los vampiros.

-Akasha la nosferatun.-Dijo Laura abrazando a Akasha.

-Es bueno volver a verte, Laura.-Dijo Akasha sonriendo.

A los pocos minutos todos se curaban mientras Moka y Kokoa entendieron como Tsukune había mejorado tanto. Laura ponía al tanto de la situación de los demás a Tsukune. Kahlua y Akua entendían por qué el Clan de Lanza era conocido como uno de los más fuertes.

-Bien, sigue el de Harry.-Dijo Tsukune mientras avanzaban viendo las criaturas leales a Tsukune. Moka veía a su alrededor cohibida pero no podía retroceder ya que Tsukune la estaba abrazando.

Una vez llegaron a la planta de Harry se les abrieron los ojos viendo un bloque de Hielo solido que volaba directamente a ellos. Harry mando un golpe destruyendo el hielo para ver vampiros, licum, enanos y diversas criaturas esperándolos. Harry saludaba a todos tranquilamente a los líderes, mientras guiaban a los demás hasta una mansión donde todos los Thunder sonrieron.

-Al fin en la base.-Dijo Ichigo estirándose más relajado sellando su espada. Los Thunder se desaparecieron para guardar la espada de Slytherin. Los demás estaban tranquilos viendo la mansión viendo que cada uno de los Thunder tenía su cuarto. Todos se dividieron para ver los cuartos de sus amigos o familiares, otros bajaron a descansar a la sala. Luego de un momento los Thunder fueron a sus cuartos para cambiarse.

Shinji entro a su cuarto directamente a bañarse para al salir ver a Misato, Asuka, su padre con su madre y Rei esperándolo. Al verlo las tres se ruborizaron ya que Shinji tenía una toalla en el cuello y una que le cubría de la cintura hasta la rodilla.

-Sucede algo.-Dijo Shinji avanzando hasta su cómoda para sacar la ropa que se iba a poner.

-Sí. Desde cuando eres de los Thunder.-Dijo su madre mientras Shinji se puso el bóxer negro para quitarse la Toalla de la cintura.

-Desde hace mucho, un año antes de que mi padre me abandonara.-Dijo Shinji dándoles la espalda mostrándoles que en su espalda tenía un tatuaje de un Águila. Yui se acercó luego de darle un coscorrón a su hijo agarro la toalla empezando a secarle el pelo tranquilamente. Las tres más jóvenes veían a Shinji ponerse la camisa negra como si nada pero no se la abrocho poniéndose el pantalón con las medias y botas. Luego de abrocharse la camisa agarro la casaca como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Alguna forma de salirse.-Dijo Misato.

-Muerto.-Dijo Shinji.-Sera mejor bajar para irnos.-

-Con tal de que no afecte tus deberes de piloto no creo que haya problemas con seele.-Dijo Gendo antes de salir y Shinji se puso una capa gris que le cubría el cuerpo completamente.

Saito se estiro saliendo del baño luego de ducharse viendo que allí lo esperaban Henrietta y Louise. Saito suspiro negando con la cabeza y en un parpadeo estaba delante de su cómoda sacando un bóxer. Ambas chicas vieron que en la espalda de Saito había un Tatuaje de una Lechuza. Louise toco el tatuaje haciendo estremecer a Saito antes de que este se pusiera el pantalón, medias y botas.

-Que es lo que necesita, Reina Henrietta.-Dijo Saito tranquilamente poniéndose la camisa sin abrochar.

-Información.-Dijo Henrietta.

-Depende de la pregunta mi respuesta.-Dijo Saito mandando varias patadas al aire.

-Cuando fue que te uniste a los Thunder.-Dijo Henrietta.

-A los seis años.-Dijo Saito colgándose las espadas como si nada.-Son las personas más fiables que conozco.-

-Que tan rico, es Harry.-Dijo Henrietta.

-Su familia casi era dueña del mundo antes de que las dimensiones se fusionaran.-Dijo Saito.-Países enteros le debían dinero.-

-Ya veo.-Dijo Henrietta.

-Si cree que casándose con Shadow puede salvar a Tristán de donde esta.-Dijo Saito curioso viendo a la reina ruborizarse mientras terminaba de cambiarse.-Es una opción, pero los Thunder discutimos esto en reuniones.-

-Entiendo.-Dijo Henrietta pero se asombró cuando Saito beso su mano.

-Lo pondré en Agenda.-Dijo Saito haciéndola sonreír. Los tres salieron luego de que Saito se pusiera una capa que le cubría el cuerpo entero.

Kazuya salió de la ducha más relajado para casi caerse al ver esperándolo en su cama, sentadas estaban Kazuha, Satellizer que aun cargaba al cachorro de lobo, Rana y Chiffon junto a las pandoras más fuertes de West Genetic. En los dos sillones estaban la hermana Margaret y su abuelo.

-Asustado.-Dijo Gendo.

-Me esperaba que aparecieran cuando estuviera vestido.-Dijo Kazuya poniéndose su bóxer dándoles la espalda a todos mostrándoles que en su espalda estaba un Tatuaje de Lobo.

-Sempai, aun cargas a ese cachorro, es Hembra.-Dijo Kazuya poniéndose su pantalón cuando se activó algo mandando blancos que eran atravesados por Kunai de hielo que creo Kazuya.

-Impresionante.-Dijo Ganessa mirando los blancos que ninguno había fallado. Al instante empezaban a salir de cualquier lado los blancos.

-Gracias, Roland Sempai.-Dijo Kazuya algo ruborizado sin dejar de prestar atención a los blancos.

-Pensaba quedármelo si no hay problema. Clem es muy bonita.-Dijo Satellizer acariciando al cachorro que meneaba la cola como si nada.

-Dudo que por mi zona lo haya.-Dijo Kazuya enviando patadas en medio de Katas de artes marciales. Al poco Rana le bloqueo un golpe para ambos estar peleando como si nada.

-Desde cuando eres un Thunder.-Dijo Kazuha viendo a su hermano poder pelear a la par de Rana.

-Seis años.-Dijo Kazuya derribando a Rana para terminar de cambiarse.

-Hay otros que sean material de limiter, entre los Thunder.-Dijo Chiffon.

-No pero ya estábamos investigando como crear estigmas artificiales.-Dijo Kazuya.

-Como las E pandora.-Dijo Gendo.

-Algo así, pero las llamaríamos Thunder Pandora.-Dijo Kazuya.

-Pero de dónde sacaron la información.-Dijo Chiffon.

-De mi cuerpo estigmático.-Dijo Kazuya mientras salían de allí hacia la reunión mientras el joven Aoi se puso una capa blanca como la nieve.

Naruto salió de ducharse tranquilamente para ver allí esperándolo a los diez genin junto a los cinco Hokage, Jiraiya, su madre, con los Jounin, esperándolo al igual que Gaara, Temari y Kankuro.

-Sucede algo.-Dijo Naruto con el manto de chacra puesto mientras se ponía su bóxer vieron que en su espalda estaba un Tatuaje del Kyubi.

-Dinos, que tantas posibilidades hay de una alianza Thunder con Konoha.-Dijo Sarutobi. -Difícil, eso se ve con Shadow.-Dijo Naruto antes de terminar de cambiarse poniéndose una Capa negra y le alcanzo a Temari que vio que era un vestido negro. Temari asintió yendo al baño a cambiarse.

-Tú que crees.-Dijo Minato.

-Pocas, no hay con que negociar.-Dijo Naruto tranquilamente. Luego de una hora salió Temari vistiendo el vestido negro, algo ruborizada con el pelo que se veía aun algo mojado.

-Hermosa.-Dijo Naruto besándole la mano a Temari impidiendo que se atara el pelo. Naruto le indico que esperara y de su armario saco una capa que dejo en los hombros de Temari antes de que ambos saliera tranquilamente. Todos salieron rápidamente, siguiendo a la pareja que iba despacio ya que Temari estaba usando Tacones.

Itachi salió para ver a Yugito esperándolo sentada en su cama junto al Clan Uchiha. Yugito le sonrió algo nerviosa al verlo e Itachi le entrego un vestido negro señalándole el baño. Yugito vio como en la espalda baja de Itachi había un Tatuaje de un Uchiha estuvieron hablando sobre los Akatsuki y sus poderes que tenian. Luego de una hora salió Yugito vistiendo el vestido negro. Mikoto al ver como se veían, Itachi y Yugito juntos asintió mas calmada. Yugito se ruborizo al ver al Clan Uchiha asentirle mientras Itachi le coloco una capa a la ninja empezando a salir tranquilamente.

Isse suspiro junto a Irina cuando salieron de ducharse para ver a Rias con su nobleza junto a Sirchers, Grayfia y Azarel esperándolos.

-Sucede algo.-Dijo Isse luego de ponerse Bóxer tranquilamente mientras Irina se puso ropa interior. -

Cuando se unieron a los Thunder.-Dijo Rias enojada.

-Un mes después de Naruto, Irina tres días después de mi.-Dijo Isse tranquilamente mientras se seguían vez cambiados todos salieron. Al bajar vieron que ya todos los esperaban. Una vez los Thunder se reunieron Harry uso las sombras y todos estaban en la Mansión Potter en Japón.

**Aqui les dejo el Quinto capitulo de las Armaduras de los fundadores dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan de la historia.**


	6. Vida, prometidas y Ninjas

Una vez vieron que ya era de noche, Lily empezó a guiarlos para que se acomodaran en las distintas habitaciones. Allí estaban por familias o grupos. Todos se preguntaban como reaccionarían los Thunder. Pero al llegar a sus lugares los Thunder solo iban a una esquina para ponerse a meditar.

Una vez estuvieron todos organizados en sus habitaciones que les correspondía. Harry suspiro incorporándose desenfundando su espada mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Al instante los cuartos se abrieron mientras salían los demás Thunder.

Temari y Yugito, los seguían tranquilamente mirando a sus novios que tenían la cara seria mientras avanzaban por la mansión en silencio. Una vez bajaron todos, Harry los cubrió de sombras para aparecer en una cueva. Temari vio que en el piso había una estrella con múltiples punta detrás de ella unos agujeros que parecían un drenaje. Cada Thunder se situó lentamente clavando sus espadas en la punta dejando mucho espacio entre uno y otro. Naruto y Itachi llevaron a sus chicas hasta el centro de la estrella. Una vez ambos clavaron sus espadas en la punta una cascada empezó a caerles encima a ambas rubias mientras los Thunder cantaban frases en un lenguaje que no entendían. Ambas cerraron los ojos mientras en sus mentes veían Yugito un paramo mientras Temari se encontró delante de una gran Jaula en una especie de alcantarilla.

-Impresiona la primera vez.-Dijo Naruto apareciendo detrás de ella.

-Que es este lugar.-Dijo Temari temblando.

-Su mente.-Gruño una voz desde dentro de la Celda apareciendo el zorro causando un grito de Temari.

-Calma, Temari te presento a Kurama.-Dijo Naruto abrazándola suavemente.-Kurama, ella es Sabaku no Temari, mi prometida.-

-Kurama.-Dijo Temari extrañada.

-Más conocido como Kyubi.-Dijo Kurama mirando a Temari calculadoramente.

-Un gusto.-Dijo Temari haciendo una inclinación.

-Igualmente.-Dijo Kurama mientras la celda se abría y el zorro zorro salía tranquilamente. Al instante no estaban en la alcantarilla sino en un prado repleto de flores.

-Las maravillas de la mente.-Dijo Naruto al ver la expresión de Temari mientras el zorro se había achicado para desaparecer entre las flores.

-Supongo que no queras hablar del pasado.-Dijo Temari mirando para ver que a lo lejos habían surgido distintos pilares sobre los cuales estaban encapuchados.

-En realidad para eso estamos aquí.-Dijo Naruto mientras recogía flores de distintos colores para ponerse a formar una corona. Temari lo miraba ansiosa mientras Naruto empezó a hablarle de como fue su vida en Konoha. Temari lo abrazo al verlo llorar mientras seguía hablando. Una vez termino Naruto sonrió colocándole la corona de flores en la cabeza a Temari que se ruborizo mientras una luz los envolvió.

Al mirar Temari estaba empapada mientras Naruto la ayudo a incorporarse. Temari camino junto a Naruto hasta su sitio viendo que al costado había ya puesta una espada de Piedra. Al agarrarla se situó como Naruto para ver a Itachi ayudar a situarse a Yugito.

-Bienvenidas a los Thunder, Hermanas de armas.-Dijo Harry mientras todos sacaban sus espadas y las enfundaron.

Al poco ambas rubias seguían a los demás hasta que se paralizaron al ver que delante de ellos había dragones. Al mirarse se dieron cuenta de que ahora estaban vestidas de la misma forma que los Thunder.

-Que sucede.-Dijo Itachi mientras todos montaban a los dragones.

-Dragones.-Dijo Yugito atónita soltando un grito cuando Itachi la cargo en brazos antes de un salto subirse al suyo al igual que Naruto.

-Sujétense fuerte.-Dijo Naruto, mientras ambas rubias gritaron más cuando todos salieron volando rápidamente.

-Naruto, deja de hacer piruetas.-Grito Temari abrazando más fuerte a Naruto.

-Ok.-Dijo Naruto tranquilamente mientras volaba a la par de los demás. Todos estaban volando rápidamente aterrizando antes del amanecer en la mansión Potter. Todos bajaron de un salto retrocediendo un paso para empezar a correr alrededor de la Mansión. Temari y Yugito, empezaron a seguirlos rápidamente mientras se les pasaba el mareo por el viaje que acababan de tener. Luego de darle cuatro vueltas enteras a la mansión empezaron a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento. Poco a poco la luz iba alumbrando el lugar, cuando acabaron de hacer estiramiento los Thunder empezaban a hacer katas de artes marciales.

Mientras se abría la puerta para ver a Rías con su nobleza junto a los ninjas y a los Youkai que se asombraron al ver a los Thunder ya entrenando. Los ninjas luego de estirarse empezaron a juntarse con los Thunder. Los demás se les unían bostezando mientras los Thunder terminaban las catas.

-Bien, vamos a calmarnos.-Dijo Minato viendo a los demás Thunder.

-Nos tomo mas de medio día ir por la espada.-Dijo Naruto.

-En otra situación, estaríamos perdidos.-Dijo Harry apoyándose en un árbol.-Ridle quiere saber donde esta nuestra base, por eso no fue por la espada.-

-Cierto.-Dijo Tsukune suspirando.

-Entonces, bajar tiempo y aumentar el trabajo en equipo.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Supongo.-Dijo Harry mirando a los de Konoha.- Temari cayó bien en el grupo pero quien la mataba era los dos Sharingan.-

-Cierto no podemos dejar que la alianza haga lo que quiera.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Eso y saber que poderes vienen con lo de ser Nephal.-Dijo Isse.

-Creo que lo mejor será entrar, yo ya regreso.-Dijo Nagisa mientras desaparecía en un fogonazo. Nagisa sonrió viendo en su cama acostada a un clon de sombra. Este se desvaneció dándole los recuerdos a Nagisa, una vez acabo fue a bañarse rápidamente. Se puso un polo blanco junto a una falda larga.

-Bueno lo mejor será apurarme con lo que me pidió la señora Potter junto a la señora Kurosaki.-Pensó Nagisa al salir de la habitación. Camino tranquilamente hasta el cuarto que sabia que pertenecía a la presidenta de Lerim.

-Buenos Días, Nagisa Chan.-Dijo una joven de pelo negro con los ojos marrones que vestía una pijama color crema de dos piezas.

-Buenos Días, Chikaru sama.-Dijo Nagisa.-Me preguntaba si estabas libre hoy.-

-Para.-Dijo Chikaru.

-Para que conozcas a tu prometido.-Dijo Nagisa tranquilamente.

-Le conoces.-Dijo Chikaru.

-Un poco.-Dijo Nagisa.

-Bien, nos vemos en diez minutos en la entrada.-Dijo Chikaru.

Nagisa repitió tranquilamente lo mismo con la presidenta de Spica y con la presidenta de Miatre. Nagisa tranquilamente las esperaba subida a un árbol.

-No sabía que te gustaran las alturas.-Dijo Shizuma Hanazono llegando con las presidentas.

-Un poco.-Dijo Nagisa dejándose caer para aterrizar de pie mientras empezaba a avanzar siendo seguida por las cuatro chicas.

-Shizuma viene como apoyo.-Dijo Miyuki.

-Eso ya lo había supuesto.-Dijo Nagisa mientras se internaban entre los arboles.

-Como iremos hasta ellos.-Dijo Shion.

-Ya lo sabrán o tal vez no.-Dijo Nagisa mientras un sello brillo bajo las cuatro y de un fogonazo ya no estaban allí.

-La facilidad de los elementos.-Dijo Nagisa estirándose al ver la cara de las cuatro chicas delante de la Mansión Potter.

-Donde estamos.-Dijo Shizuma.

-Mansión Potter.-Dijo Nagisa cuando se escucho un grito.

-Magos.-Dijo Shion.

-Los tres.-Dijo Nagisa guiándolos al patio donde veían para el asombro de las tres chicas un campo de Fútbol con dos equipos jugando tranquilamente, uno con el uniforme de Japón oficial y otro con el de Inglaterra.

-Vaya ya volviste, Nagisa.-Dijo Yuzu viendo a las chicas que la acompañaban.-Un gusto Yuzu Kurosaki.-

-Si, ellas son las prometidas de los Herederos y la Etoile.-Dijo Nagisa.

-Quien es quien.-Dijo Miyuki.

-El numero diez con la camiseta de Inglaterra es Harry mas conocido como Shadow. Es el menor teniendo catorce años pero es el líder.-Dijo Nagisa tranquilamente sonriendo al ver la cara de Miyuki mientras Shizuma saco una cámara para fotografiar la cara de su amiga.

-Comprometida con un menor Miyuki.-Dijo Shizuma viendo como Harry avanzaba anotando tranquilamente ante un Gaara cada vez más frustrado ya que su arena no detenía los tiros.

-La edad de consentimiento es 15.-Dijo Nagisa.

-Y los otros.-Dijo Chikaru.

-El ocho ingles es Tsukune le decimos Garrux y el ocho de Japón es Ichigo, le decimos carnicero.-Dijo Nagisa viendo como Ichigo le daba un pase a su equipo que era interceptado por Tsukune.

-Hey Chicos venid.-Grito Saito.

Al poco el primero en ir fue Tsukune dándole la mano a Kokoa que fue a jugar con los demás.

-Tsukune Aono.-Dijo Tsukune luego de secarse un poco el sudor con una Toalla inclinándose para besar la mano de Chikaru.

-Un gusto, Chikaru Minamoto.-Dijo Chikaru también haciendo una inclinación. Al incorporarse Chikaru sonrió al ver a Tsukune tendiéndole un ramo de rosas rojas. Chikaru vio como varias chicas gruñeron al ver el gesto. Luego de eso llego Ichigo con Karin, lo que sorprendió a Shion era la espada Gigante que portaba Ichigo en la espada.

-Ichigo Kurosaki.-Dijo Ichigo imitando a Tsukune. Shion le devolvió el gesto pero aun miraba curiosa el cabello de Ichigo.

-Se ve increíblemente suave.-Pensó Shion.

Miyuki retrocedió un paso cuando vio acercarse a Harry, lo que sucedía es que con el se acercaban todos los demás. Cada uno llevaba una espada tranquilamente mientras avanzaban.

-Harry Potter.-Dijo Harry imitando a Ichigo y Tsukune. Miyuki se permitió sonreírle suavemente ante el gesto perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de Harry.

-Vengan, es hora de desayunar.-Dijo Lily llegando para sonreírle a Miyuki y a los demás. Lo que asombro a Neji fue ver a su padre revivido junto a su madre que lo abrazaron fuertemente gesto que fue devuelto por Neji. Todos fueron presentados con las tres presidentas antes de sentarse a desayunar con la Alianza. Durante el desayuno los herederos hablaban con sus prometidas. Estas se asombraron al saber fragmentos de la vida de sus futuros esposos.

-Vaya, entonces por eso se conocen.-Dijo Shizuma viendo a Nagisa.

-Si, por eso conozco a los Thunder.-Dijo Nagisa.

-Lo mejor será conocer las historias de los miembros.-Dijo Albus.

-Si queremos que esto funcione tendrá que ser.-Dijo Tsukune suspirando mientras todos se incorporaban para ir a una sala donde había un pensadero delante de una pantalla. Los Thunder no se sentaron mientras los demás también se sentaron. Una vez se explicó que el pensadero funcionaba con sangre los Thunder pusieron una gota de su sangre tranquilamente mientras empezaban a empezaron a ver cómo fue la vida de Naruto para asombro de todos.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu.-Grito Naruto convocando al jefe Sapo.

-Para que me has convocado Naruto.-Dijo Gamabunta.

Luego de explicarle la situación Gamabunta asintió mientras para sorpresa de Jiraiya aparecieron dos sapos.

-Fukasaku más conocido como Papa junto a Shima más conocida como Mama.-Dijo Jiraiya sonriendo junto a Minato.

-Los dos grandes sapos sabios, los que le enseñaron sobre los sapos a Jiraiya.-Dijo Minato.-Es bueno volver a verlos.-

-Lo mismo decimos Minato.-Dijo Papa.

-Ellos son los maestros de Ero senin.-Dijo Naruto para risa de los sapos con los Uzumaki y Senju mientras Jiraiya despotricaba sobre el apodo. Con cada momento se veía a los Hokage más furiosos junto a Kushina, Temari y Kankuro. Gaara era el peor que estaba llevando lo visto haciendo palpable su instinto asesino junto a la furia de Kushina. Al poco los Hokage veían como se entrenaba así mismo Naruto. -Bien la situación está pésima.-Grito el Primer Hokage a punto de perder los papeles. Los demás miraban todo mientras el primer y segundo Hokage cada vez se veían más furiosos. Minato junto a Sarutobi estaban decepcionados, Temari no soltaba a Naruto mientras Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó abrazando a su hijo que le devolvió el gesto. Cuando vieron como Naruto conoció a los Thunder, Kushina entendió por qué su hijo les era tan leal.

-Pero qué tipo de guardias son esos.-Grito el segundo Hokage al ver la travesura de Naruto de la montaña Hokage.-Derrotados por un alumno de la academia.-

-Imperdonable, en mí tiempo si alguien lo hacía castigo para el joven y degradación de inmediato a esos guardias. -Dijo el primer Hokage cuando vieron el monumento pintado.

-Aunque debo decir que eso es muy necesario en la vida ninja pasar desapercibido delante del enemigo.-Dijo el segundo Hokage más calmado.

-Muy cierto, estamos en una guerra necesitaremos infiltrarse de ese modo.-Dijo Ojo loco. Cuando vieron la prueba de Naruto cuando no podía hacer el bunshin normal.

-Pero qué tipo de prueba es esa Sarutobi, se le da prioridad a estupideces en vez de cosas que no son útiles fuera de la academia.-Dijo el primer Hokage enfadado mientras apareció Hielo solido delante de todos y a su lado. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke reconocieron ese método para ver aparecer a Zabusa Momochi y a Haku. Lo que más asombro a los de la hoja era que ambos tenían el símbolo de Thunder no kuni en sus bandas.

-Ustedes no son los únicos que revivieron.-Dijo Haku viendo a los de la hoja tranquilamente.

-El informe y sus misiones.-Dijo Zabusa dándole un pergamino a Harry recibiendo un cuatro pergaminos de Itachi.

-Gracias, Zabusa, Haku, entonces las cosas van bien.-Dijo Harry leyendo el pergamino.

-Acostumbrados ya a su nueva vida con los Thunder.-Dijo Naruto.

-Así es, esta oportunidad es lo que necesitábamos.-Dijo Zabusa.

-Eso pasa por usar demasiado chacra al momento de crearlo.- Dijo el primer Hokage revolviéndole el pelo a Naruto que le sonrió suavemente.

-Naruto en ese pergamino, las técnicas son de rango Jounin mínimo.-Dijo Minato viendo como Naruto era convencido de sacar el pergamino.

-Pero nadie lo había dominado tan rápido.-Dijo Hiashi Hyuga viendo como Naruto domino el Kage Bunshin.

-Eso si fue una prueba para saber si debía pasar.-Dijo el segundo Hokage viendo la pelea de Naruto con Mizuki.

-Muy cierto.-Dijo Minato curioso.

- Naruto deja un clon de sombra y vamos hay cosas que hacer.-Dijo Itachi mientras Naruto obedeció para los cuatro desaparecer y Zabusa con Haku se fueron nuevamente por el hielo.

-Bien tengo que hablar con Konohamaru.-Dijo Sarutobi viendo como conocía a Konohamaru y a su guardia.

-Bien definitivamente ese acompaña a los que vigilaban el monumento en una degradación a Genin.-Dijo el Segundo Hokage recibiendo Tinta, pluma y papel de Shizune.-Gracias.-

-De nada Lord Hokage.-Dijo Shizune.

-Esa técnica que es.-Dijo el primer Hokage viendo el Sexy Jutsu.

-Transformación.-Dijo Naruto abrazado a Temari en su forma de mujer.

-Se siente real.-Dijo Temari ruborizada.-Naruto como lo haces este efecto con Genjutsu.-

-En esta forma llámame Naruko y yo no sé usar Genjutsu.-Dijo Naruko dándole un beso mitad en los labios mitad en la mejilla haciendo que la cara de Temari pareciera una manzana haciendo sangrar por la nariz a muchos chicos.

-Transformación y debo decir que muy útil.-Dijo el segundo Hokage asombrado cuando vio la técnica.-De esta forma la infiltración o engañar al enemigo es bastante más simple.-

-Serviría de mucho en misiones de alto rango.-Dijo el primer Hokage.

-Esas formaciones son estúpidas al igual que esa tradición, el último con el mejor no debe ser así.-Dijo el segundo Hokage viendo cuando fueron dispersados los equipos.

-Vuelve a hacer eso y no será el brazo sino el esqueleto entero que te romperemos.-Dijeron los Thunder rodeando a Sakura cada uno con una daga cuando vieron como golpeaba la peli rosa a Naruto. Gaara había perdido los papeles y su arena había destrozado el brazo de Sakura.

-Si tanto te gusta golpear, metete con alguien que no tema golpearte.-Le gruño Temari siendo abrazada por Naruto cuando Naruko desapareció llegando con los otros dos miembros de su equipo.

-Esa no es la actitud de un ninja, si no te gusta ignóralo.-Gruño el primer Hokage mirando a Sakura temblando mientras sentía la furia de los Uzumaki.

-Qué significa eso, como un Uchiha cae en esa trampa.-Grito Fugaku mirando a su hijo menor al ver como Naruto lo atrapo luego de los diferentes equipos fueron formados.

-Qué tipo de Sensei es ese.-Gruño el segundo Hokage viendo a Kakashi. Kakashi no pudo responder debido a una paliza que le dio Kushina junto a Mikoto luego de ver lo que leía delante de sus hijos.

-Sabes que eso se considera traición a la voluntad de fuego.-Dijo el primer Hokage mirando furioso a Kakashi que solo podía gemir mientras Tsunade lo curaba. Naruto cada vez estaba más rojo viendo como los antiguos Hokage charlaban sobre él y las técnicas que el usaba Naruto.

-Pero el henge no debería ser así.-Dijo el tercer Hokage viendo como Naruto se des transformaba liberando a Kakashi. Los otros Hokage estaban asombrados de esa técnica.

-Siempre lo use así.-Dijo Naruto suspirando.-No supe la diferencia hasta entrenar bajo el mando de Itachi Sensei.-

-Yo igual.-Dijo Kushina abrazada a su hijo.-No servía hasta poner mucha chacra en ella.-

-Pero eso sería otra versión Henge para Jounin o Anbu.-Dijo el segundo Hokage mientras los Jounin hablaban de cómo podrían usar esa técnica en combate. El primer Hokage le explico a Naruto como era el Henge y las diferencias de lo que él hacía.

-Muy cierto, el Henge usándolo así tendría demasiados usos en batalla.-Dijo el Raikage asombrado viendo como Kakashi les enseñaba a escalar en arboles.- Bien como Sensei no sirve.-

-Bien esto es increíble pero Konoha esta pésimo.-Dijo el primer Hokage viendo la prueba Chunin escrita.

-Pero se supone que se debían resolver.-Dijo Sakura al ver a Naruto sin contestar nada.

-Mocosa eres estúpida o que.-Dijo el Segundo Hokage.-Si te captura el enemigo serian de interrogarte y debes mantener la boca cerrada. Además nunca dijeron que debías responder.-

-Allí hay un ejemplo, copiar era revelar información al enemigo y no responder nada era aguantar hasta que te rescataran.-Dijo el primer Hokage.-En serio si hubieran estado en mi tiempo ni siquiera serian genin para no ser peso muerto.-

Sakura cada vez se sentía más miserable junto a los demás genin. Los dos primeros Hokage eran gente muy seria hablando con los demás de la vida ninja. Naruto cada vez era más avergonzado viendo su vida mientras los Hokage hablando de las cosas que debían cambiar de inmediato en la aldea.

-Bien eso demuestra que nadie es lo que parece.-Dijo el primer Hokage viendo la victoria de Naruto sobre Kiba y las demás preliminares junto al entrenamiento de Jiraiya que se gano palizas de los Uzumaki y del primer Hokage. Vieron como Naruto aprendió a convocar a los Sapos hasta la invasión. Los demás ninjas veían el resto de la vida de Naruto, Gaara estaba serio viendo cuando peleo contra Naruto algo tenso.

-Te importa si veo ese sello.-Dijo Minato.

-No hay problema.-Dijo Gaara mostrándole el sello.

-Quien rayos diseño esto un mono, no hay bloqueos ni seguros por si se debilita.-Grito Minato empezando a modificar el sello rápidamente usando de base el de Naruto. Este estaba sin camisa mientras las chicas miraban atónitas el cuerpo musculoso de Naruto.-No me extraña que no puedas dormir si esto no bloquea nada salvo mantenerlo a raya.-

Luego de media hora el sello fue completamente cambiado para que Gaara cayera dormido.

-Ahora podrá dormir.-Dijo Minato más calmado mientras Kushina rápidamente movió su varita para que Gaara tuviera puesto un pijama y estuviese en un sillón. Temari sonrió antes de atravesar el portal a Suna regresando con un osito de peluche que puso en brazos de Gaara.

-Descansa, hermanito.-Dijo Temari suavemente tapando bien a su hermano. Cuando vieron las batallas contra los cuatro del sonido los padres tenían abrazados a sus hijos orgullosos de sus peleas. Los cuatro Genin sonreían suavemente desde los brazos de sus padres. Neji suspiro ya que también se escuchaban sus pensamientos al ver la cara de miedo de su padre cuando la flecha atravesó su pecho abrazándolo fuertemente. Su madre lo abrazaba llorando viendo como llegaba la ayuda con Gaara y sus hermanos al igual que un equipo de Konoha para trasladarlo rápidamente a la aldea.

-Estoy orgulloso, hijo mío.-Dijo Hizashin abrazando a su hijo y este le sonrió algo ruborizado.

-Que rayos es eso de no ser igual.-Grito Mikoto mientras Itachi se aparto de la furia de su madre mientras Sasuke se sentía cada vez peor. Vieron la pelea de Sasuke con Naruto para ver la reacción del pueblo para la furia de Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina y los otros tres Hokage. Sasuke nunca pensó enfrentarse a la furia de su madre al ver su actitud.

-Con que así fue.-Pensaron los demás viendo como Harry y Tsukune rescataban a Naruto llevándolo con Orihime para que lo curara rápidamente.

-Interesante don, negar las cosas pasadas.-Dijo Dumbledore viendo el poder de la pelirroja.

De allí vieron la de Itachi y los Thunder tomaban nota de las habilidades Akatsuki junto a los ninjas, salvo Shikamaru que estaba jugando Shogi con el primer Hokage. Ambos estaban concentrados, aunque Shikamaru tenía que ponerse a pensar casi en cada turno.

-Maldición, como resuelvo esto.-Pensó Shikamaru viendo el tablero en donde perdía como nunca.

-Eres hábil, pero vago.-Dijo el primer Hokage viendo los apuntes de Naruto que este revisaba pensativo.-Estrategias arriesgadas, los tres deben ser muy fuertes.-

-Están pensadas para Gaara, Yugito y conmigo. En su defecto tendrían que usarse Jinchurichi para este tipo de estrategias-Dijo Naruto mientras los mencionados salvo Gaara que estaba durmiendo se acercaban para ver la formación al igual que Killer Bee.

-Serian menos arriesgadas así.-dijo el primer Hokage ayudando a reestructurar las estrategias. Al poco de acabar los Genin estaban algo aterrados mientras los Hokage miraban las estrategias de Naruto y deliberando sobre qué hacer con Akatsuki.

-Mejor continuemos.-Dijo Harry mientras veían la vida de Shinji.

-Interesante.-Dijo Yamamoto al ver a los Angeles. Vieron la vida de Saito enterándose de la magia de Tristán. Lo que asombro a los demás fue que Saito estaba practicando su esgrima con Zabusa. Mientras Naruto practicaba su manipulación elemental con Kunai pero lo que asombro más a Asuma y Minato fue ver en la punta un Rasengan. Naruto lanzo el Kunai por la ventana contra un bloque de hielo para que la explosión dejara un cráter al igual que los ninjas con la boca abierta. Haku reemplazo el cráter poniendo un Iceberg. Naruto creo un Rasengan pero también con su elemento mientras un clon sujetaba su brazo antes de correr al Iceberg.

-Rasengan Shuriken.-Grito Naruto destruyendo el Iceberg dejando nuevamente el cráter. Tsunade atrapo a su nieto al verlo volar por la onda de Aire que provoco la técnica. Gaara que en sueños creo una barrera de Arena para detener la onda de choque.

-Que me parta un rayo, eso sí que es destructivo.-Dijo el Raikage mirando el cráter que creo la técnica.

-Al fin está terminada.-Dijo Naruto moviendo su brazo.

Una vez eso vieron la vida de Isse y Irina, los demás estaban pensativos mientras los Thunder estaban practicando Taijutsu con las habilidades de sus piezas Naruto había logrado que Killer bee, Yugito, Temari, Gaara y Kankuro se unieran a la práctica. Vieron la de Nagisa para vergüenza de esta Shizuma no la soltaba. Una vez vieron la vida de Kazuya enterándose de las pandoras y los Nova.

Una vez vieron la vida de Ichigo para que Isshin recibiera una paliza de su esposa mientras los Thunder empezaron a practicar esgrima mientras Tomori se abrazó a las gemelas Kurosaki sonriendo de tener Hermanitas menores. Al ver la vida de Tsukune, Chikaru sonrió entendiendo las expresiones de las Youkai y la escena que hizo a Tsukune irse. Chikaru al ver las expresiones de los demás se sentó en el regazo de Tsukune. Moka al ver eso le gruño a Chikaru que le saco la lengua antes de besar a Tsukune que algo reticente le devolvió el gesto.

Luego de eso vieron la vida de Harry en donde Ron tenía que estar detrás de sus hermanos antes de recibir una paliza de los Thunder, mientras Gaara que se había despertado era controlado por sus Hermanos antes de que aplastara a Ron. Lo que asombro a los ninjas es que Naruto estaba en forma de tres colas sin afectar a Temari. Ella cuando abrazo a Naruto para intentar calmarlo abrió la boca mientras se formaba alrededor de ella un manto de chacra pero solo tenía una cola de chacra. -Este poder es inmenso.-Dijo Temari abrazada a Naruto que le sonrió y los Thunder le sonrieron tranquilamente mientras todos tenían su manto de chacra puesto.

-Es un poder que Naruto nos dio.-Dijo Harry, Karin le entrego un uniforme a Gaara y Tsukune le entrego otro a Kankuro. Con un movimiento de varita los dos estaban vestidos con su nuevo uniforme. Mientras Kushina lloraba abrazando a los tres hermanos de la arena.

-Eso si a mí me llaman Mama y nada de volverme abuela.-Dijo Kushina sin soltar a los cuatro.

Itachi se asombró cuando su manto de chacra se volvió azul con Yugito guiñándole el ojo. Lo que le asombro a Yugito fue que Itachi le hirió una mano y se hizo un corte el para juntar sus sangre y de pronto veía más nítido. Harry hizo aparecer un espejo y Yugito se miró en él. La Gata casi se desmayó al ver que en sus ojos estaba el Sharingan con las tres marcas.

-Bienvenida a los Uchiha.-Dijo Itachi besándola haciendo aplaudir al clan.

-Bueno ahora tengo una hija en ley.-Dijo la madre de Itachi y Sasuke, abrazando a la pareja tranquilamente.-Ahora solo queda que Sasuke se comprometa.-

-Mama.-Grito Sasuke totalmente rojo mientras Yugito era abrazada por el resto del clan.

-Bien ya sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.-Dijo Yamamoto cuando vieron el entrenamiento Thunder asombrando a los demás por el entrenamiento intensivo que habían llevado a cabo los jóvenes y la misión para recuperar la espada de Slytherin.

-Hablando de la última misión.-Dijo Harry pasándole a los que fueron a la misión una llave de oro junto a un folder a los que no formaban parte de los Thunder. En caso de los Thunder les paso un folder.-Contiene su parte del tesoro del templo, está en Gringotts. En el folder esta su estado de cuenta.-

- Pero esto es demasiado.-Dijo Shikamaru viendo su estado de cuenta.

-Fue repartido equitativamente por los enanos.-Dijo Harry tranquilamente estirándose un momento antes de dar una palmada.-Bien lo mejor es volver al entrenamiento.-

-Cierto.-Dijeron los demás Thunder.

-Chouji, esto me permitirá comunicarme contigo.-Dijo Tsukune pasándole a Chouji un comunicador como el que uso en el rescate de Naruto.

-Gracias, prometo no decepcionarlo Lord Huffelpuff.-Dijo Chouji con sus padres detrás de el.

La alianza se reunió para hablar de lo sucedido mientras se alistaba el almuerzo. Una vez estuvo todo listo fueron por los Thunder al Patio.

Mientras en el patio Itachi estaba entrenando físicamente junto a su equipo. Akane estaba combatiendo contra Itachi en Taijutsu mientras Naruto y Shon estaban peleando en otro lado bajo la atenta mirada de un clon de Itachi.

-Buen entrenamiento.-Dijo Yugito al llegar con su ropa normal. Los Thunder estaban entrenando allí en distintas maneras. Isse e Irina entrenaban con Saito su esgrima. Luego de un rato salió la Alianza para ver a los Thunder entrenando pero se frotaron los ojos al ver a varios clones de distintos miembros Thunder.

-Bien, basta.-Dijo Lily junto a las madres mientras los clones desaparecían viendo a los ninjas con pesas haciendo ejercicios escalando una pared. Lo que asombro a los que los miraban era que lo estaban haciendo horizontalmente.

-Mantengan la concentración.-Dijo Itachi viendo a sus genin temblar levemente ya que estaban empapados.-Bien tiempo bajemos de aquí.-

-Jefe, esos son ejercicios más complejos.-Dijo Konohamaru llegando con Moegi y Udon. Naruto les sonrió revolviéndoles el pelo.

-Ejercicios.-Dijo Sarutobi.

-Naruto ni chan es mucho mejor profesor que el pervertido.-Dijo Konohamaru.

-Muy cierto.-Dijo Udon mientras los tres subían escalando un árbol como si nada. Naruto sonrió al verlos bajar para que Harry le lanzara un bloque de piedra. Naruto reacciono rápidamente sacando su espada rápidamente. El bloque quedo destruido como si nada mientras Shon y Akane se pusieron a los lados de Naruto con Itachi en la retaguardia.

-Hablando de entrenamiento, van a hacer otro examen chunin en Konoha.-Dijo Gaara tranquilamente.-Sera en dos semanas, irán.-

-Dalo por hecho.-Dijo Itachi.-Recibimos la información y el Thunder Kage cree que es una buena idea.-

-Genial.-Dijeron Shon y Akane mientras Naruto sonrió un poco. Minato y Kushina se miraron, para ver su preocupación ante la reacción de Naruto. Luego de un rato, todos estaban dentro almorzando tranquilamente. Luego de un rato los Thunder siguieron a Lily junto a las demás madres hasta el salón donde los dividió en chicos y chicas para empezar a enseñarles a bailar. Lo que asombro a los de Konoha era como los Thunder ni caso hacia a los que no eran de su grupo. Yuzu bailaba con Harry tranquilamente, Moka se tomó como un desafío personal el hacer que Tsukune aprendiera a bailar. Luego de que llegaran vampiresas de los tres clanes, fue más simple para los Thunder empezar a aprender a bailar. Lo que si asombro a Moka fue ver a Kahlua bailando con Ichigo y a Akua bailando con Harry. Luego de eso Tsukune bailaba con Chikaru, Harry con Miyuki e Ichigo con Tomori. Luego de pasar toda la Tarde aprendiendo a bailar fueron a cenar mientras hablaban de lo que debían hacer a continuación.

-Bueno, la espada está segura.-Dijo Harry.

-Habrá que aumentar la seguridad en Gringotts.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Cierto, el sospecha que allí la ocultamos.-Dijo Harry.

-Pero ya perdió una batalla allí ayer, no creo que se arriesgue a atacar nuevamente allí sin recuperarse del revés que sufrió.-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Lo dudo, es capas de eso y más recuerden que fue poca gente.-Dijo Kazuya.-No sabemos los números del enemigo como para confiarnos.-

-Cierto.-Dijo Saito pensativo.-Esto no es cosa de juego.-

-Por ahora centrémonos en los dos bailes y la prueba.-Sugirió Isse.- No podemos hacer mas hasta que los herederos sientan la próxima pieza.-

-Además faltan cinco Jinchurichi.-Dijo Naruto.

-Ten en cuenta Naruto que el siguiente nos daría la mayoría de Bijus poniéndonos en la mira de Akatsuki.-Dijo Itachi.

-Lo mejor seria descansar y mañana seguir.-Dijo Harry. Los demás al oírlo asintieron mientras cada uno se iba a su habitación a dormir tranquilamente.

Naruto se despertó por un ruido en su habitación. Al mirar vio que era Temari, lo que paralizo al Jinchurichi era que la rubia solo vestía una fina bata blanca.

-Temari, sucede algo.-Susurro Naruto sin quitar su vista de los ojos de Temari.

-Una costumbre de Suna, es que cuando un contrato matrimonial se hace. La misma noche que es definitivo, los que se comprometieron tienen su primera noche juntos.-Dijo Temari ruborizada dejando resbalar la bata hasta el piso dejándola como vino al Mundo. Naruto estaba completamente rojo, mientras la rubia se unía a el para cumplir con la del amanecer, Naruto con los demás Thunder se despertaron. Naruto se apresuro con Temari a donde estaban los demás luego de ducharse y cambiarse junto a un Gaara que bostezaba junto a Kankuro y al Raikage.

- Buenos Días.-Dijo Naruto sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Que tienen de buenos.-Gruño A.

-Sera mejor irnos.-Dijo Itachi mientras Harry los transportaba a Thunder no kuni.

-Que bueno que estamos con tiempo.-Dijo Nagisa en cuanto llegaron.

-Venga que tenemos que llevarlos hasta la reunión.-Dijo Naruto guiando a todos hasta la torre del Hokage. Una vez allí llegaron hasta un salón donde había una gran mesa donde estaba el Hokage de los Thunder junto a diversos personajes.

-Misión de escolta completa.-Dijo Itachi haciendo pasar a los tres representantes de Suna y a los tres representantes de Kumo. Los Thunder se sentaron tranquilamente en la mesa mientras llegaban secretarias para todos. El Raikage le asintió a Mabui su secretaria cuando se unió a él.

-En las reuniones los aliados hablan de la situación y las medidas que se tomaran.-Dijo Naruto besándole la mejilla a Temari antes de irse.

-Pero y tu.-Dijo Temari.

-Tengo ciertos asuntos de los cuales encargarme.-Dijo Naruto mientras salía de la sala. A y Gaara se sorprendieron al ver que las secretarias también les habían traído un desayuno a todos. Gaara y el Raikage estaban serios viendo los planes de defensa de las tres aldeas mientras comían el desayuno traído por las secretarias. El pelirrojo estaba algo incómodo ya que normalmente la aceptación que le estaban dando no era normal en su pueblo.

-Ya veo, entonces esos son los planes.-Dijo Gaara bebiendo su café tranquilamente pensando en la situación.

-Bien, entonces ni bien regrese empezaremos la construcción.-Dijo A, sonriendo ya que esta reunión era bastante productiva para su pueblo y los demás.

-Bien, eso seria todo.-Dijo el Thunder Kage.

Al salir Temari se preguntaba donde estaría Naruto. Suspirando empezó a caminar alejándose de sus hermanos. Durante la última misión su abanico había acabado inservible y se sentía sin protección. -Ahora donde estará mi zorrito.-Pensó Temari.

-Disculpe One chan.-Dijo una jovencita agarrándose de su mano derecha.

-Que sucede pequeña.-Dijo Temari extrañada ya que nadie le decía así.

-Tu eres Uzumaki Temari, verdad.-Dijo la pequeña caminando al lado de Temari. La rubia al escucharla se puso totalmente roja.

-En el futuro por.-Dijo Temari.

-Kurama, dijo que te vería en la playa.-Dijo la pequeña antes de irse corriendo.

-Vaya forma de decirme donde ir.-Suspiro Temari yendo hasta la playa. Una vez llego allí vio a Naruto esperándola con un regalo y algo envuelto en una capa.

-Que bueno que llegas, Tema chan.-Dijo Naruto sonriéndole antes de pasarle la capa.

-Tu mensajera me encontró y me dijo que viniera.-Dijo Temari curiosa mirando la capa roja con llamas negras en los bordes que estaba usando Naruto. Naruto solo le sonrió viendo como Temari saco la capa viendo una espada con su nombre.

-Cada Thunder tiene una espada.-Dijo Naruto.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Temari al ajustarse la espada en la cintura.

-Y esto es un regalo.-Dijo Naruto pasándole el obsequio. Temari se quedo atónita al desenvolver el regalo vio un nuevo abanico como el que ella usaba.

-Recién salido de la forja.-Dijo Naruto.

-Es perfecto.-Dijo Temari después de probar sus ataques contra el agua.

-Me tomo un rato pero esta completo.-Dijo Naruto.

-Tú lo creaste.-Dijo Temari asombrada.

-Sip, un clon estuvo avanzándolo desde que acabo la misión.-Dijo Naruto.

-Pero como.-Dijo Temari.

-No solo me entrene con los Thunder sino también con el pueblo de Dublin.-Dijo Naruto.

-Y te volviste uno mas de ellos.-Dijo Harry aterrizando junto a los demás.

-Eso creo.-Dijo Naruto sobándose el pelo.

-Naruto, la misión que te toca es de vital importancia para la Alianza de las naciones Shinobi. La desarrollaras al lado de tus responsabilidades.-Dijo Itachi.

-Cual.-Dijo Naruto.

-Debes crear armas para Abastecer a los Shinobi de las tres aldeas aliadas y las que se nos unan.-Dijo Harry.-Tienen que repeler magia y no estorbar en la forma de lucha de los Shinobi.-

-Entiendo.-Dijo Naruto recibiendo una carpeta del Thunder Kage, otra del Raikage y otra de Gaara.

-Confiamos en ti, Naruto.-Dijo A suspirando más tranquilo.

-No los decepcionare.-Dijo Naruto mientras creaban cinco clones que se fueron a la Armería.

-No iras.-Dijo Temari.

-Por ahora no, iré dentro de un rato.-Dijo Naruto estirándose.-Debemos entrenar y prepararnos.-

-Dos de las aldeas se han unido con los Thunder.-Dijo Itachi.-Eso lo pueden ver como una amenaza los demás.-

-Cierto.-Dijo Gaara viendo el océano.

-Pero dudo que lo tomen a lo loco.-Dijo Shinji.

-La mayoría de los Thunder somos personas que teníamos la habilidad de ser centrales o importantes en los planes de nuestras dimensiones.-

-Cierto.-Dijo Ichigo suspirando.-A pasado mucho desde que nos juntamos por primera vez.-

-Mucho y a la vez poco.-Dijo Naruto.

-Sera difícil, pero Konoha se unirá a los Thunder.-Dijo Harry.

-Faltaría Mizukage y el de la roca. Para completar las cinco grandes a favor de los Thunder.-Dijo Kankuro.

-Sera mejor ponerse cada quien a entrenar.-Dijo Naruto antes de besar a Temari para irse rápidamente.

-Tiene razón.-Dijo Harry mientras todos se iban. Temari se retiro a Suna con sus Hermanos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Potter, la Alianza se asusto al no ver a los Thunder en sus cuartos.

-Al parecer se fueron a sus divisiones.-Dijo Yamamoto.

-Dejaron un portal abierto.-Dijo Isshin.-Lo mejor es unirnos a ellos.-

-Cada uno a la zona del Thunder que le corresponde.-Dijo Dumbledore cuando atravesaron el portal para estar en varias plataformas.

- Bueno ahora cada uno a donde debe.-Dijo Minato activando su plataforma y las plataformas se dispersaron.

Ninjas Pov:

Una vez que los ninjas llegaron se asombraron al ver a los Shinobi de los Thunder entrenando arduamente. Todos iban avanzando rápidamente hasta el lugar donde les habían indicado que debía estar Naruto.

-Una Forja, este tipo de lugares es donde se fabrican las armas.-Dijo TenTen ni bien llegaron escuchando el sonido de los metales chocando.

-Pero que haría aquí, Naruto.-Dijo Minato extrañado.

-Muévanse, no tenemos tiempo que perder.-Grito la voz de Naruto.

Al entrar, los de la hoja se quedaron atónitos viendo a doscientos clones de Naruto trabajando rápidamente en lo que era forjar Armas de distintas clases.

-Sorprendente, no.-Dijo Itachi apareciendo junto al Hokage de los Thunder.

-Ya lo creo.-Dijo Hashirama.

-Pero para que tantos.-Dijo Kushina.

-Para acortar el tiempo de fabricación de las armas para la guerra.-Dijo Kain.

-Sera mejor que regresen a Konoha.-Dijo Itachi.

-Queríamos despedirnos.-Dijo Minato.

-Aquí no esta el Original.-Dijo Kain para irse de allí rápidamente.

Itachi lo miro antes de indicarles que lo siguieran. Los demás ninjas estaban avanzando detrás de Itachi hasta el bosque. Luego de un rato de avanzar llegaron a un claro para ver a Shon puliendo una espada y a Akane tranquilamente sentada en un Árbol silbando suavemente. Esparcidos por el claro estaban Haku, junto Yakumo para asombro de Kurenai y otros siete genin haciendo ejercicios. Zabusa estaba junto a otros dos mirando el entrenamiento. Naruto estaba meditando sobre una roca mientras sobre su cabeza estaba Gamabunta en pequeño.

-Naruto.-Susurro Kushina acercándose para ver a Shon mirar a los de la hoja con rencor, Akane había dejado de silbar para caer al lado de Shon con un kunai en la mano con una postura defensiva.

-Dobla mas la rodilla.-Susurro Itachi guiando a Akane.

-Entiendo Sensei.-Dijo Akane mientras los demás Genin ya tenían Kunai fuera que brillaban con sus Elementos. Cuando el último se alineo, los genin de la hoja con Shikamaru estaban tensos. Naruto había saltado girando en el aire para caer de rodillas incorporándose con su Kunai en la mano. Detrás de los Genin se habían puesto sus Sensei.

-Calma no venimos a pelear, sino a despedirnos.-Dijo Minato los demás Genin miraron a Naruto antes de que este girara a mirar el cielo. Los demás ninjas de los Thunder empezaron a retroceder. Yakumo miro a Kurenai antes de empezar a retroceder un paso para ser abrazada mientras un Genjutsu se desvanecía.

-Creo que ambas necesitamos una charla Yakumo.-Dijo Kurenai pero la Yakumo que abrazaba se volvió niebla. Al girar vio a la joven siendo protegida por un Zabusa junto a Haku.

-Calma, Haku, Sensei. Esto es lo que necesito desde hace mucho.-Dijo Yakumo mirando al equipo de Kurenai rodeando a su Sensei. Ambas se alejaron hasta la roca, mientras Haku miraba serio a Kiba, Shino y Hinata.

-Entonces, luego de escapar, acabaste con los Thunder.-Dijo Kurenai.

-Si, acabe bajo el mando de Zabusa Sensei.-Dijo Yakumo.-Luego de destruir mi demonio interno y acondicionamiento, me volví Genin de los Thunder.-

-Me alegro por ti.-Dijo Kurenai abrazándola antes de ver que los que se despidieron primero fueron el equipo de Kurenai para irse con su Sensei. Naruto estaba tenso ni bien Yakumo se fue con Kurenai y los demás se dispersaron por el claro.

-Espero volver a enfrentarnos en los exámenes, Naruto.-Dijo Kiba sonriéndole antes de abrazar al rubio que devolvió el gesto.

-Claro, cuídate tú también Kiba y tu también Akamaru.-Dijo Naruto devolviendo el gesto mientras Akamaru ladrón feliz.

- Que te vaya bien, Naruto.-Dijo Shino.

-Igualmente, Shino.-Dijo Naruto estrechando manos. Hinata se acerco algo tímida intentando no desmayarse pero Naruto la miro suspirando.

-Espero que en Konoha puedes desarrollar Hyuken en base agua.-Dijo Naruto sonriéndole antes de abrazarla.-Nunca dudes de tu camino Ninja.-

-Que te valla bien, Naruto Kun. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi.-Dijo Hinata devolviéndole el gesto con la cara totalmente roja aun llorando suavemente.

-Venga, hay que ir con Kurenai Sensei.-Dijo Kiba llevándose a Hinata de los brazos de Naruto.

Los siguientes en acercarse fueron Gai con su equipo, aunque Lee y Gai lloraban viendo como TenTen abrazo despidiéndose de Naruto y Neji estrecho manos con Naruto.

-Espero la revancha en los exámenes Chunin.-Dijo Neji.

-Igualmente.-Dijo Naruto.

-Nunca olvides la voluntad de la juventud, Naruto.-Dijo Gai mientras Lee y Gai abrazaban al rubio.

-Nunca Gai Sensei.-Dijo Naruto.

Los que se adelantaron esta vez fueron Asuma junto a su equipo y Konohamaru con su abuelo junto a Udon y Moegi. Shikamaru y Chouji estrecharon manos con Naruto, mientras Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon recibían un abrazo al igual que el tercer Hokage que le devolvió el gesto a Naruto. Ino y Asuma también le estrecharon las manos a Naruto. Los siguientes minutos fue tenso viendo al equipo siete reunido. Los demás Genin se pusieron detrás de Naruto junto a los Jounin. Naruto solo les dio la espalda avanzando un paso.

-Espero que les vaya bien a los tres.-Dijo Naruto mientras avanzaba hasta un rio cercano. Al instante avanzo Kushina con Minato y los dos primeros Hokage seguidos por Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya. Los ocho miraron el lago un momento, luego de un momento el segundo Hokage suspiro.

-Espero que este cambio te favorezca.-Dijo el segundo Hokage antes de irse. Naruto no pudo decir nada ya que al instante estaba siendo asfixiado en un abrazo por sus padres los tres llorando. Luego de que lograran soltarlo lo abrazaron Jiraiya y Tsunade.

-Entonces, sigues con el contrato de los sapos. No olvides escribir por ese método.-Dijo Jiraiya.

-No es solo eso Jiraiya, sino que cuando tú ya no estés el será el guardián del pergamino.-Dijo gamabunta también lo abrazo y para asombro del joven Jinchurichi, el primer Hokage no dudo en abrazarlo. Los ninjas de Konoha suspiraron mientras Minato los transporto en un brillo amarrillo hasta Konoha.

-Sera un problema muy grande.-Dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercaban a la aldea. El primer y segundo Hokage habían agarrado a Sasuke amarrándolo repitiendo lo mismo con Kakashi y Sakura. Los tres amarrados avanzaban lo mas rápido posible avanzando al paso rápido de los Kage.

-Y que lo digas.-Dijo Shino.

Ni bien llegaron vieron a Kotetsu y Isumo charlando. Los dos sintieron un instinto asesino gigantesco. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar habían recibido una paliza a manos del primer Hokage.

- Repórtense dentro de una hora en la oficina Hokage.-Gruño el primer Hokage.

-Hai.-Dijeron los dos totalmente pálidos viendo a los cinco Hokage juntos y no parecían de buen humor junto a ninguno viendo como llevaban a Sasuke junto a la mitad del Clan Uchiha vivos nuevamente. Los demás tampoco estaban con expresiones felices. Los habitantes estaban atónitos viendo avanzar a los cinco Kage pero ni bien uno se acerco sintieron toda la furia de los Kage en su aura diciendo que estaban enfadados. Al entrar Shizune fue a convocar al concejo, luego de que les dijeran que el consejo estaba reunido. Todos avanzaron hasta la sala del consejo, una vez allí en vez de abrirla el segundo Hokage mando una patada volándolas. Los miembros civiles, Al igual que Danzo y sus aliados estaban atónitos viendo allí a los cinco Hokage junto a los Uchiha. Los genin fueron con sus padres a sus lugares correspondientes.

-Se llama al orden a esta reunión del concejo.-Gruño Tsunade.

-Tsunade Hime, que sucede.-Dijo Homura.

-Tal y como lo ve hemos vuelto entre los muertos.-Dijo El primer Hokage.-Y es hora de corregir las cosas de una vez, luego de como han tratado a mi tátara nieto e hijo del cuarto Hokage.-

-El hijo del cuarto Hokage.-Dijo el Daimio asombrado.

-El Jinchurichi del Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki y mi hijo.-Grito Kushina furiosa.

-Como que ese demonio era hijo vuestro.-Dijo un miembro del consejo civil.

-Se veía a leguas.-Gruño Minato antes de matar a dicho concejal con un rodillazo en la cara.

Luego de que Asuma explicara la situación al consejo dándole un reporte al Daimio.

-Naruto nos permitió ver su vida.-Dijo Asuma. Mientras mas leía el Daimio estaba más furioso.

-Hay forma de arreglar esto.-Dijo el Daimio.

-Lo dudo.-Susurro Shikamaru.

-Explícate, joven Shikamaru. Su Sensei me ha hablado de usted. Expláyate y descríbeme la situación desde tu punto de vista.-Dijo el Daimio sonriendo suavemente.

-Actualmente los Thunder, tiene de su lado a Nube y Arena. Dos de las cinco grandes aldeas, pero lo que las hace mas fuertes es que Nube tenia dos Jinchurichi, los Thunder se ganaron desde hace mucho la lealtad de Naruto. Allí van tres bijus de su parte con ninguno a favor de Konoha. Con Arena tienen cuatro Jinchurichi. Mientras las demás solo tendrían uno.-Dijo Shikamaru mostrando un Mapa.- Los Thunder son como los doce guardianes de fuego.- -Como los guardianes de fuego.-Dijo uno de los concejales civiles que eran neutrales. -Cada miembro de por si tenia un poder especial que podía competir con un Gekki GENKAI.

Y esto era antes de volverse Nephal, que es parte ángel, parte demonio.-Dijo Shikamaru.-Uno de ellos Gandalf, es un maestro en las armas, sin contar las criatura mágicas, que tienen los Thunder de su lado.-

-Criaturas Mágicas.-Dijo el padre de Shikamaru.

-Si, gigantes, vampiros, sin contar los ninjas de Kumo y Suna y los que tienen ellos resaltando a Haku del Hyoton y Zabusa Momochi.-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Ya veo.-Dijo el Daimio.

-Sin contar el trato prácticamente de esclavo que ha tenido Naruto.-Dijo Shikamaru.-Ellos se protegen como una familia, así que dudo que quieran negociar.-

-No olvidemos que Nami no Kuni, considera a Naruto su héroe.-Dijo Kakashi.-El puente lleva su nombre y recuerden la promesa entre la sacerdotisa Shion y Naruto. La tierra de los demonios es prácticamente de ellos junto a tierra de las olas.-

-Entonces, eso empeora nuestra posición, ya que tiene otra forma de entrar.-Dijo Shikamaru.-Aire, agua, tierra, bloqueados por Norte, Oeste y este. Al rescatar a Naruto, mostraron que si quieren pueden entrar a la aldea y destruirnos. Si obtienen de su lado al País del Te estaremos cercados por los cuatro puntos.-

-Algo a favor.-Dijo el Daimio.

-Nada, salvo los enemigos en común.-Dijo Shikamaru.-Si Naruto no hubiera derrotado al Shukaku en la última invasión abrían destruido la aldea.-

-Entonces, podemos usar a nuestros enemigos para una alianza con los Thunder.-Dijo un concejal civil que estaba contra Naruto.

-Tú eres un ejemplo de por que a los Thunder les daría igual aliarse con nosotros que matarnos y matar a los Daimio.-Dijo Shikamaru. -Siendo uno de los que estaban en contra de Naruto, no lo entenderías pero estamos entre la espada y la pared.-

Al instante el primer Hokage ya había matado a dicho concejal decapitándolo mientras la sangre llegaba a otros.

-No perdemos nada con tratar el modo diplomático.-Dijo Inoichi.

-Cierto, pero con que podemos negociar.-Dijo Shikamaru.-Mujeres, lo mismo les da derrotarnos y tomarlas prisioneras de guerra. Sin el Jinchurichi, estamos perdidos, Naruto ya destruyo a uno de los Akatsuki en hogwarts y Itachi esta de su lado así que poder tampoco. Dinero seria más simple declararles la guerra y que nos derroten. Sin contar que el trato normal de los Jinchurichi es pésimo así que pueden aumentar el número a su disposición.-

-Tratemos hablando con ellos, para saber que quieren.- Dijo El Daimio.

-Hasta lo que sabemos eso tendría que hablarse con los Thunder.-Dijo Shikamaru.-Pero su líder se llama Harry, el vendría a ser el equivalente al Daimio para los Thunder.-

-Primero debemos reparar la aldea, dijeron que había cosas que hablar con la aldea. Este mes es Itachi y el siguiente Naruto, según entendí de lo dicho por el Daimio Harry.-Dijo el primer Hokage.

-La aldea esta pésima, además debemos juzgar por traición a Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno.-Dijo Hiruzen.

-Tenemos poco tiempo para reparar muchas cosas.-Dijo Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-Cierto, mientras más rápido empecemos mejor.-Dijo Minato.

-Bien, entonces vendré dentro de un mes. Tenias razón Asuma, el chico tiene potencial para ser uno de la guardia de fuego.-Dijo el Daimio antes de irse.

-Una ultima cosa, Daimio, los Thunder son como una bomba a punto de estallar. Cualquier paso en falso y podrían destruir el continente Shinobi como lo conocemos.-Dijo Shikamaru.- De por sí, ya nos odian así que no se confié, ellos casi nos tienen de enemigos.-

-Entiendo.-Dijo el Daimio.

Luego de que el propio daimio explicara la situación a un Konoha aterrado. Se retiro a pensar a su domicilio, mientras los cinco Kage estuvieron revisando los cambios que iba a haber. Los Hokage veían con asco cada vez que miraban el pueblo. Muchos que habían tratado mal a Naruto habían acabado en el hospital. Los más jóvenes de la academia o más jóvenes no miraban a sus padres avergonzados de su actitud. Sasuke estaba pasando la peor temporada de su vida. Su madre lo había sacado del programa ninja y lo obligaba a hacer las labores del hogar. Sakura estaba igual, intentando sobreponerse pero no podía sentirse mejor consigo misma. Kakashi había sido degradado con Isumo y Kotetsu de regreso a la academia ninja. Los tres se la pasaban mal mientras Itachi estaba encargándose con los demás Uchiha de destruir a los miembros de la raíz. Danzo había tenido que huir de la aldea para salvarse, Homura y el otro ex consejero luego de ser interrogados los habían vuelto civiles.

-Esto es mucho más tranquilo.-Pensó Homura.

Mientras en Kumo, Naruto se acercó a la entrada del pueblo llevando un carromato repleto de vez llego hasta la puerta vio a dos guardias que al enterarse de quien era y que traía le ofrecieron agua y algo de comer mientras el Raikage llegaba con Killer Bee y Yugito Nii. Mientras esperaba, Naruto converso con los porteros sobre cómo estaba la situación.

-Raikage, Killer Bee, Yugito Nii.-Dijo Naruto luego de hacer una inclinación que fue correspondido de igual manera mostrando las armas. Al poco llegaron a la Torre Hokage, siendo escoltados por Jounin. Los ninjas hacían fila para recibir de Naruto sus nuevas armas. Naruto se extraño de como todos en Kumo lo trataban con amabilidad como si fuese uno mas del pueblo. El Raikage sonreía viendo como sus ninjas practicaban con las espadas. El mismo mandaba mandobles con una espada que le había forjado Naruto que podía usar también con su estilo Raiton.

-Es increíble.-Dijo A, mientras terminaba de entrenar un poco con la espada. Luego de hablar con Naruto que les enseño el Kage bushin, vio su papeleo hacerse rápidamente.

-Cierto, estas armas se sienten increíbles, Naruto.-Dijo Yugito, envainando su espada.

-Gracias, me tomo tres días, pero Kumo ya esta armado.-Dijo Naruto.

-Muy cierto.-Dijo Samui.

-Los preparativos están avanzando según lo planeado.-Dijo el Raikage.

Le mostro los avances a Naruto mientras paseaban de pronto Naruto se tensó con Killer Bee y Yugito.

-Sucede algo.-Dijo A.

-Problemas, Akatsuki tiene al Nanabi.-Dijo Naruto antes de salir corriendo sacando su comunicador.

-Que rayos esperan, Yugito, Killer vayan con dos escuadrones Anbu.-Grito el Raikage.

-Aquí Kurama, alerta Jinchurichi siete atrapado.-Dijo Naruto.

-Copiado, enviando mensaje.-Dijo una voz por el comunicador.

**Aquí**** les dejo el Sexto capitulo de las Armaduras de los fundadores dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan de la historia.**


	7. Mirada de las divisiones

Chevariel Pov.

La hermana Margaret pulso el botón para que la plataforma los llevaran directamente a la parte de Kazuya. Una vez llegaron Satellizer sonrió mientras Clem avanzaba junto a ella. Las pandoras con los limitadores avanzaron tranquilamente hasta el pueblo. Cuando cruzaron vieron que los pequeños estaban llegando a la escuela tranquilamente. Rana y Satellizer miraban curiosas el pueblo ya que la última vez no habían tenido tiempo de verlo mucho. Al poco escucharon un choque de metales, todas siguieron para encontrar a un grupo de criaturas todas en un círculo. Allí en el centro estaba Kazuya moviéndose rápidamente peleando con un vampiro. Lo que más llamaba la atención de las pandoras es que con el frio que hacia todos estaban solo en pantalón. Ambos se movían rápidamente, mientras seguían peleando con distintas formas. Las pandoras veían el combate mientras el círculo se extendía para dejarles lugar. Kazuya estaba concentrado mientras seguía peleando incluso usando de distintas formas el freezing. Los limiter veían algo enojados la forma que Kazuya usaba el freezing como si nada. El vampiro se salió del circulo y fue reemplazado por un minotauro que logro que Kazuya tuviera más presión en su defensa. Ganessa entro para pelear con Kazuya para caer derrotada de una patada.

-Bien, será mejor regresar.-Dijo Chiffon, mientras Kazuya se despedía de los que estaban allí.

Al poco Kazuya hizo un portal de hielo que la cruzar, estaban en Genetic. Los demás sonrieron tranquilamente mientras regresaban a sus cuartos. Al mirar vieron que ya estaba amaneciendo, luego de pensarlos un momento la hermana sonrió.

-Hoy tienen el día libre, vayan a descansar.-Dijo la Hermana.

Kazuya suspiro luego de cambiarse por su pijama se dejó caer en su cama, exhausto por no haber dormido por el entrenamiento con su elemento. Al poco sintió como dos personas se echaba encima de el, tranquilamente. Girando un poco la cabeza, vio que era Satellizer en un pijama roja y a Rana con una pijama azul. Moviéndose un poco dejo que la rubia se acostara a su lado, mientras Rana se hecho al otro lado para abrazarse, los tres antes de dejarse ir por el sueño que tenían. Luego de dos horas fue despertado por un grito. Al mirar alrededor vio a su hermana viendo como aun estaba abrazado con ambas pandoras.

-Buenas Tardes Kazuha One sama.-Dijo Kazuha terminando de despertarse.

- Buenas Tardes.-Dijeron Satellizer y Rana aun abrazando a Kazuya, al igual que Rana. Kazuha estaba que echaba humo mirando a la rubia y a la peli azul que no soltaba a su hermanito. Durante dos días, los vio ponerse al día en las clases juntos, la rubia no se alejaba de Kazuya a menos que fuera necesario al igual que Rana. Lo que le inquieto fue que durante el almuerzo del tercer día, se habían reunido Chiffon con las pandoras más fuertes y sus limiter, a su lado estaba su abuelo junto a ella. Kazuha de pronto palideció antes de incorporándose botando su silla alertando a todos de problemas.

-Que sucede, Kazuha.-Dijo Chiffon.

-Akatsuki atrapo al Nanabi. .-Dijo Kazuya empezando a correr directamente a la salida, mientras los demás también palidecieron.-Debemos detenerlos a como de lugar, los Thunder nos estamos moviendo.-

-Que esperan, vayan.-Grito Gendo mientras las pandoras que estaban en los equipos empezaron a correr detrás de Kazuya.

Este les asintió mientras hacia unas complicadas señas abriéndose un portal de hielo delante que todos cruzaron.

La Reina Henrietta acciono el botón correspondiente mientras todos estaban suspirando, intentando adivinar que se encontraría. Al entrar se quedaron quietos viendo a muchos tipos de criaturas que empuñaban distintas armas. Pero lo que mas asombro fue ver a Saito mientras caminaba pasando revisión por todas las armas y armaduras.

-Bienvenidas, a la Armería.-Dijo un Minotauro haciendo una reverencia a Henrietta.

-Gracias.-Dijo Henrietta mientras avanzaban hasta donde estaba Saito.

-Que bueno que llegan.-Dijo Saito sonriéndoles.

-Nos esperabas.-Dijo Louise extrañada mientras Saito asintió para seguir revisando las armas.

-Sip, aquí aparte de las practicas de esgrima se guardan las armas.-Dijo Saito mientras seguía revisando.

Henrietta sonrió mientras se iban de regreso a Tristain. Saito entrenaba a sus compañero arduamente durante dos días. Una vez recibió la información acerca de la captura del Nanabi, Saito reunió a los que iban para transportarse al punto de encuentro.

Rias presiono el botón tranquilamente mientras la plataforma los llevaba hasta el área de Isse. Una vez que llegaron tuvieron todos que poner sus brazos en forma de X delante de ellos por una onda expansiva. Al pasar vieron a Isse practicando con sus esferas de energía. Luego de un rato, se acercaron mientras veían a Isse practicando rápidamente.

-Oe Isse.-Grito Sirchers sonriendo al verlo detenerse, mientras ellos se acercaban.

-Sirchers Sama.-Dijo Isse haciendo una inclinación.

-Ocupado.-Dijo Sirchers viendo el destrozo que había en rocas gigantes alrededor del castaño.

-No, solo practicando un poco, para ver que poderes viene con lo de ser un Nephal.-Dijo Isse.

-Alguna suerte.-Dijo Sirchers cuando llegaron con los demás.

-Ninguna.-Dijo Isse suspirando mientras Irina llego a su lado.

-Pues es cosa de probar y seguir probando.-Dijo Rias abrazando a Isse.-Por ahora nos vamos y no acepto un no por respuesta.-

- Rias, ya no soy de tu nobleza, las cosas han cambiado.-Dijo Isse soltándose de su abrazo.

-Para mi no.-Dijo Rias.

-Shadow se encargo anoche de modificar la memoria de la ciudad.-Dijo Isse.-Ahora Asia no es Argento.-

-Entonces.-Dijo Asia curiosa.

-Hyodou, según lo que sabe el pueblo salvo los dos juegos de Kuoh. Hyodou Isse nunca ha existido.-Dijo Isse suspirando lentamente.-Solo a existido Hyodou Asia.-

-En otras palabras, abandonas a tu familia, borrando su memoria para que crean que Asia es su hija y tú no existes.-Dijo Sirchers.

-Es lo mejor, Asia se merece una familia que la quiera y mis padres merecen una hija como Asia. No alguien como yo, que no sirve para nada.-Dijo Isse desplegando sus Alas para irse volando.

-Su complejo de inferioridad es difícil de superar.-Dijo Irina antes de irse volando.

-Por ahora, lo mejor es regresar.-Dijo Sirchers mientras todos se desaparecían.

Durante dos días, Rias y los demás estaban decaídos, sin Isse las cosas eran muy silenciosas. Durante el almuerzo del tercer días, estaban todos reunidos en la sala de ocultismo sin hablar. En ese instante se genero un sello con el símbolo Thunder del cual salieron Isse con Irina.

-Isse.-Dijeron todos sonriendo.

-Hay problemas, debemos movernos.-Dijo Isse.

-Que sucede.-Dijo Rias incorporándose.

-Akatsuki tiene al Nanabi.-Dijo Irina.

-Entonces que esperamos.-Dijo Rias.-

A ustedes.-Dijo Isse mientras creo un sello que se llevó a todos de allí.

Misato pulso el botón algo contrariada mientras la plataforma se elevaba, todos estaban callados. Cuando entraron vieron a varias criaturas sentadas en computadoras.

-Doctora Akagi, felizmente llego.-Dijo un Sátiro guiando a Ritsuko hasta una computadora.

-Es bueno ver que llegaron.-Dijo Shinji al verlos llegar.-Estamos en el sistema de vigilancia.-

-Aquí que hacen.-Dijo Yui.

-Mama, aquí es la centra de información de los Thunder. Usamos los satélites para buscar y detectar las anomalías.-Dijo Shinji.- Se registran los interrogatorios, las investigaciones y otras cosas.-

-Anomalías.-Dijo Ritsuko.

-Sip, con esto podemos detectar en teoría donde aparecerán los Ángeles, Nova y los enemigos.-Dijo Shinji suspirando.

-Entiendo, es algo bastante complejo.-Dijo Ritsuko poniéndose a ayudar.

-Es el trabajo de una vida.-Dijo Shinji mientras también estaba ayudando.

-Entiendo, alguna novedad.-Dijo Gendo.

-Por ahora ninguna.-Dijo Shinji terminando de teclear un código.

-Bien hora de regresar a Tokio 3.-Dijo Asuka.

Una vez que todos regresaron, Shinji empaco sus cosas tranquilamente para mudarse con su madre. Asuka y Misato estaban algo melancólicas viendo cómo se iba Shinji del departamento. En la escuela Shinji durante dos días se puso al día del mes que había faltado. Durante el tercer día, Shinji estaba con los demás en Nerv, haciendo pruebas de rutina.

-Maldición, preparen lanzamiento del Evangelion Thunder.-Grito Shinji.

-Que sucede Shinji.-Dijo Misato.

-Akatsuki tiene al Manabí.-Grito Shinji poniendo unos códigos.-Modo Batalla en tres minutos.-

-Que esperan lancen el Evangelion Thunder.-Grito Gendo sabiendo del riesgo que eran los Akatsuki.

-Lanzamiento.- Dijo Misato mientras el Eva salía disparado hacia la salida donde se generó un portal. El Evangelion atravesó el portal rápidamente.

Akasha acciono el botón tranquilamente mientras subían rápidamente hasta la zona de Tsukune. Moka miro curiosa la armadura que estaba usando su madre. Esta al verla solo le sonrió tranquilamente desviando la mirada. Una vez llegaron vieron al clan de la Lanza practicando sus habilidades, lo que más asombro a Moka fue ver allí a Tsukune peleando tranquilamente con uno del Clan. Pero lo que hizo ver rojo por unos segundos fue ver allí a Chikaru. La pelinegra estaba de lo más tranquila viendo el entrenamiento. La peli plateada se acerco con las demás detrás de ella.

Al poco Akasha salto para que Tsukune esquivara su patada. Al verse ambos asintieron mientras los demás del Clan se reunían a su alrededor. Ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea usando distintas formas marciales y armas. Moka y las demás se asombraron al ver salir en la espalda de Tsukune un par de Alas negras como la noche. Ninguno cedía el más mínimo milímetro intentando hacer al otro retroceder. Los demás del Clan asentían viendo la batalla. Los vampiros miraban todo como juzgando al joven Tejón, que usaba todo incluyendo su magia y los elementos naturales. Luego de tres horas Akasha y Tsukune pararon, el castaño estaba en su límite.

-Increíble, has mejorado mucho en un mes.-Dijo Akasha sonriendo mientras el joven castaño lanzo su espada al aire dejándose caer de rodilla sujetando su espada enterrándola delante de Akasha que alzo la ceja derecha.

-Es un honor recibir un cumplido vuestro, Akasha Blood Driver.-Dijo Tsukune.

-Akasha La Nosferatun.-Gritaron el clan de lanza imitando al heredero de Huffelpuff.

-Levantaos, Hermanos de Armas.-Grito Akasha.-Levantaos también vos, Heredero de Huffelpuff digno heredero de tu linaje.-

-Que acaba de pasar.-Dijo Yukari viendo como todos los vampiros se incorporaban y Tsukune guardo su espada.

-Acaban de reconocer, la superioridad de mi madre sobre ellos.-Dijo Moka.

-Los vampiros somos orgullosos de nuestro poder y lo que hizo Tsukune junto a su Clan significa que reconoce que Akasha es superior a el. -Dijo Kahlua.

-Pocos saben esto, pero Akasha la Nosferatun antes fue también un miembro del Clan de la Lanza.-Dijo Lord Shuzen.

- Vaya combate.-Dijo Chikaru pasando una toalla por el rostro de Tsukune.

-Aun me falta mucho.-Dijo Tsukune.

-Pero la mejora es muy notoria.-Dijo Kahlua.

-Si quieren pueden entrenar todos hoy con el clan.-Dijo Tsukune.

Las cuatro princesas vampiro se miraron antes de asentir. Akasha sonrió mientras le asintió a Laura, ambas vampiresas sabían que Tsukune había hecho esa sugerencia para que las cuatro vieran el poder del Clan y sus límites. Las Youkai se pasaron todo el día cayendo al piso mientras entendían que por entrenamiento Tsukune se refería a combates contra los miembros del Clan. Akua Kahlua, Moka y Kokoa, entendieron ese día lo idiotas que habían sido al creer que sus habilidades bastaban por ser vampiresas. Gin, estaba atónito mientras seguía peleando contra un licum que Tsukune había traído. El Licum lo estaba apaleando con extremada facilidad.

Chikaru estaba entrenado también pero al ser humana, ella recibía otro entrenamiento de parte del Clan. Lord Shuzen, estaba sonriendo mientras combatía desde hacia mucho que nadie representaba un reto en combate. Akasha y su otra pareja eran las únicas que habían dado la batalla. Eso había sido hasta ese día, entendía el por que el Clan de la Lanza era tan respetado incluso en su dominio. Durante en ese día incluso peleo contra el Heredero de Huffelpuff. Ese joven se había ganado su respeto incluso con gente que le llevaba muchas veces su edad lograba sorprender. Incluso le había atinado golpes y hacerlo retroceder. Al amanecer, todos abandonar la isla para que Tsukune una vez llegaron a Japón vieron esperando el autobús de Youkai Gakuen. Luego de hablan unos minutos con el director y el conductor. Tanto Tsukune como Chikaru abordaron con los demás.

Primero pararon en Ishigo Sha, donde Tsukune cargo a Chikaru estilo nupcial para saltar la reja volando hasta la ventana del cuarto de la pelinegra. Una vez ambos se despidieron, Tsukune voló de regreso al autobús. Luego de que aterrizara todos partieron a Youkai Gakuen, mientras Akasha, Lord Shuzen, Akua y Kahlua subían a una limosina yéndose al castillo Shuzen.

Una vez regresaron Tsukune se fue a su cuarto sin esperar a nadie. Luego de ducharse fue a clases tranquilamente, las chicas fueron a clases pero durante el almuerzo no encontraron a Tsukune por ningún lado. Moka durante dos días, se sentía frustrada sintiendo la barrera que Tsukune había erguido a su alrededor. Durante el tercer día, a la hora del almuerzo lo encontraron comiendo en la azotea.

-Lo mejor será apurarnos.-Dijo Tsukune creando un portal rápidamente mientras llegaba Ruby.

-Que sucede.-Dijo Akua llegando con Kahlua.

-Akatsuki tiene al Nanabi.-Dijo Tsukune creando un portal de aire. Todos entraron rápidamente para ir a la batalla que se avecinaba.

Yamamoto estaba tranquilo junto a los demás cuando subieron hasta la sección de Ichigo.

Al entrar sintieron un peso encima, al mirar vieron a Ichigo entrenando con su Zampakutoh peleando contra sus siervos. Shion estaba tranquila viendo los combates que había frente a ella. Los Shinigami estaban tranquilos viendo las peleas. El capitán General, estaba pensativo mientras se acercaban los siervos le abrían paso.

-Que esperan, tenientes vayan contra Kurosaki veamos su nivel y el vuestro.-Dijo Yamamoto.

Los Tenientes se abalanzaron contra Ichigo que clavo su espada en el piso. Se dispersaron al ver que Ichigo derroto a cuatro de ellos de un golpe.

-Dejavu.-Dijo Unohana al ver caer su teniente junto al del segundo escuadrón, primer escuadrón y decimo escuadrón.

-Pobre Nanao Chan.-Dijo el capitán de la décima división al ver caer a su teniente de un solo golpe.

-Interesante, me pregunto quién caerá.-Dijo Ukitake, mientras vio a Rangiku salir volando por una patada.

Los tenientes atacaban pero Ichigo entro en su modo Vizard derrotándolos rápidamente.

Rukia a una señal de su capitán se abalanzo a la batalla. Ichigo al verla salió de modo Vizard sellando su espada para bloquear el ataque de Rukia. La pelinegra cada vez se enfurecía más, Ichigo no se estaba tomando en serio la batalla.

Cada ataque era bloqueado, incluso destruía sus hechizos de Kidou.

-Shakkaho.-Grito Rukia para ver el hechizo ser atrapado por Ichigo con su mano destruyéndolo.

Una vez Ichigo desmayo a Rukia por agotamiento, Byakuya desenfundo su espada atacando para caer cuando Ichigo volvió a estar en modo Vizard con Bankai activado.

Los capitanes miraban caer al noble como si no fuera más que un novato herido de gravedad mientras el peli naranja se enfrentaba a Kempachi Zaraki rápidamente derrotándolo.

Luego de eso Toushiro ataco para ponerse a pelear contra el heredero fuertemente. Los tenientes luego de ser despertados vieron como solo los capitanes podían pelear contra Ichigo.

Urahara era uno de los pocos que peleaban en serio contra Ichigo. Los vampiros miraban como el Heredero seguía mejorando mientras combatían.

Luego de regresar a Shion a Ishigo Sha, todos fueron a la Sociedad de Almas.

Allí, estuvieron entrenando los capitanes y Tenientes enfrentándose a Ichigo. Rukia suspiro al caer mientras era derrotada por Karin. Las gemelas eran fuertes al grado de que derrotaban hasta al tercer asiento de las divisiones. Los tenientes estaban entrenando arduamente, las gemelas teniendo once años les daban batalla.

Masaki les enseñaba a sus hijos como usar sus poderes Quincy e Isshin con Yoruichi y Urahara se encargaban de las habilidades Shinigami. Y

uzu había escogido entrenamiento en la cuarta división, mientras Karin estaba entrenando en la décima división con Toushiro.

Ichigo entrenaba en la treceava división con sus maestros. Durante el tercer día Ichigo uso un hechizo Kidou alertando de la captura del Nanabi.

Al instante, habían abierto un portal por donde fueron el equipo Shinigami, directamente a la batalla.

Lily suspiro activando el botón tranquilamente, una vez término de subir la plataforma se encontraron en la mansión para ver a Harry combatiendo con Orion, Meital y Asterus.

Luego de que acabaran, Lily y los demás estaban charlando tranquilamente con los cuatro jóvenes.

Durante dos días estuvieron conociéndose, mientras entrenaban con los jóvenes para recuperar su condición mágica. Durante dos días, los tres Potter entrenaban arduamente junto a los demás para poder recuperarse.

Al tercer día, durante el almuerzo, Harry se incorporó haciéndoles señas a todos mientras almorzaban.

-Situación-Dijo Lily cuando fueron directamente hacia un portal de fuego.

-Akatsuki tiene al Nanabi.-Dijo Harry.

**Aquí**** les dejo el capitulo siete de las Armaduras de los fundadores dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan de la historia.**


End file.
